Monsters rule
by NeonPartyDude
Summary: You thought a monster was what you saw in the movies. Nope monsters are real, magic is real, and most of all humanity is divided by all. See how a stoner of a wizard lives his life with his familiar. (Ghoul Schools girls AU) Rated m for themes of slavery, violence and gore, and a good amount of sexual content-slave driven harem, Think of the drawing style by Shadbase when you read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup everybody it's your boy NeonPartyDude! Ok I'm not new to fanfiction I read tons of it. And my friends Jester and Smiles of the tag team Jester Smiles told me it's a fun hobby. So yeah I told them why not. Also to anyone that might get pissed at what I write remember I put warning on my stuff. So beat it if you don't like it. Now seeing as I don't have a plan for any of the stuff I write I'm going to leave them as one shots. That is until people want me to write more. So here's to my first fic!**

**Southern port of Great Britain**

As I walked off the large luxury boat a crowd of creatures was here to welcome friends and greet family. I say creatures cause they were really monsters. That's right monsters rule the world after the war that humans kicked off ten years ago. Humans wanted to end the chaos monsters caused in the shadows.

But after only two and a half years humanity was on their knees. That was except for a few humans that even monsters worried about challenging. Human's called witches or wizards. We're humans that have the blood of fallen elves in us. Allowing us to use magic and if we wanted to kill any monster that challenged us. But the monsters had a better idea.

They gave witches and wizards equal status giving us freedom to do as we pleased. So long as we never sided with humans in conflict and advised the monsters that asked for our help. The magical court agreed and now we have the freedom to do as we wish. Smirking from under my puff white hat a troll guard tries to stop me. You see unlike most of my fellow witches or wizards I walk around with a sword staff.

Yeah we wizards often use wands or staffs. While witches just use a broom or wand. But me my huge sword is what I like to walk around with. **{He's wearing Trafalgar laws time skip outfit. Just make the yellow green and turn his crews symbol into a grinning smiley face. And don't forget about his sword it's the same as laws}.** The troll raised his hand blocking my path to say "Hey human where is you owner?"

Glaring I said, "Back off fool I'm a court wizard or should I send you flying into the sea?" The troll roared raising the club in his right hand. Raising my sword I swatted him away with a giant fist made of smoke. The troll went off flying over the crowd into the water. Three lagoon serpents can over to ask, "What happened here?"

Raising my collar piece I flash the pendant for the court and they stopped in their tracks. I turned to the serpents to say "Teach that over grown rock manners or next time the wizard he comes across won't just throw him into the water." Walking past them I saw a few shocked onlookers and smirked to myself. Founding the baggage area I sat in wait. It took minutes for the bags to finally come.

Walking to the only animal crate I snapped my fingers and it opened. Growling out came my smoke hound familiar Scooby he hated it when we had to travel. Scooby looked at me to say, "Why do I have to suffocate while you rest in a bed?" Chuckling I said, "It's not my fault they just don't want me to travel at full strength. Now come on we have to find Clown."

Scooby may look like a Great Dane but don't let that fool you. He was the whole reason I became a wizard. While the war was still going on monsters began to round up people to find out witches and wizards from the average fuckers. I was in high school and was nothing more then a stoner. When the monsters picked me up they found me higher then a kit. Scooby popped out of my breath after they finished testing my blood with a charmed keystone.

Shortly after I was being trained to control my smoke magic. I get high my powers get stronger simple really. And Scoob gets more dangers as well. Even though he can make his body solid Scooby can turn into pure smoke if he wanted to. But most of all like I said he really hates being tried like a pet. But we needed to get here to visit my brother from the USA upper east coast wizard court. Clown isn't some clown faced jerk off.

Oh no his mother thought it was funny to give that to him as a name. But he wasn't a funny guy he's a stone cold business dude. Trades potions, ingredients, and some times cursed stones for profit. I got him to find someone to make my sword. Walking outside it didn't take me long to see the African Americans five foot wonder. On no condition should you talk about his height. This guy sent another dude to the morgue with metal rivets in his skull.

Seeing me Clown nodded and shook my hand. Clown said "Glad you came Shag managed to sleep the whole time?" Smirking back at him we got into a taxi and rode off to the meeting place. After three hours we arrived and it didn't surprise me where his clients wanted us to meet. It was a trading bizarre. Turning to Clown I asked, "So we're meeting five of the southern British Court members here?"

Clown nodded then added "Yeah they wanted us to met them in the slave trading lounge. Hey maybe you should buy one trust me they're worth in. Unlike those other rundown places this bizarre has a quality standard."

Scooby laughed gruffly to add "Yes Shaggy buy a pleasure slave I'm sure the lucky bitch will love to wait on your lazy ass day and night." Clown and Scooby got a laugh but I knew my one and only sexual experience came from a blowjob I got back in high school. Since then it's been a drought for me not a hot woman left in the world that hasn't been whored out or screams for death.

After making our way in we find the five witches chatting at a large table. Sitting Clown introduced us and I watched the slave auction. One witch tapped my hand to ask "Is it true you and Clown are the only wizards left in the upper east coast of the USA court?" Nodding her friend asked, "How did you kill those damn rebels?"

Smiling I patted Scooby's head to say "I let Scooby make them into a snack." Laughing we turned back to the auction as the seller said, "Alright last slot and this is a two for one deal. These two new slaves are untouched and breed for pleasure. I give you the Dinkley's." Seeing the two women one clearing my age at twenty-five or four. The girl next to her seems four or five years younger. Both girls held hourglass figures, nice racks, supple legs, and asses that you could eat off of.

Seeing their glasses and short neck length hair an auburn brown. My mind said one thing get those girls. With bids flying the numbers were getting pretty high. But I knew what I'm going to bid. The seller stopped to say, "I have seven thousand pounds do I hear seven and a half?" Raising my hand I smirked saying "Ten thousand pounds." Scooby nudged my leg with his paw but I simply smirk at him.

As the seller started again the woman from before raised the bid another five hundred pounds. Raising my hand again I said "Twelve and a half." Clown was actually chuckling at my bidding. As the three count went I stared right at my two prizes. Now most would think the first thing to do was fuck a pleasure slave. But no I was going to make them my willing partners.

Slaves were whatever their masters told them to be. But a real loyal slave followed their master's word with a smile and a kiss in thanks. I was going to achieve that with these two sisters. A man walked over so I pulled on my money pouch. Handing him the right amount he stamped me the title to the girls. He then said, "The girls will be dropped off anywhere you wish sir." Looking at him with one eye I was he was a phantom. Not that uncommon most every day monsters where ones that were usually featured in common day human horror movies.

I said, "Have them delivered to the Silver drip hotel and wait for my arrival. Names Shag Choker and if I found out that someone took them before I get there. Will you won't have to worry about your boss firing you." The phantom nodded and walked to do what he was told. Clown continued the meeting to hand one of the witches a virgin blood dipped oak wand. It was hard to find an old wizard or witch that still could make virgin blood weapons.

The witch smiled and handed over a goblet to Clown and another handed me a ring. The witch next to me said, "Like we agreed gentlemen dragon bone and fairly enchanted items." Tapping Scoob he sniffed them both to say, "They're good and fresh too." Clown nodded and we said our goodbyes. Clown turned to me as we walked from the bizarre wearing his trademark smug grin.

Clown said, "Look at you buying two pleasure slaves. Going to show them a good time while you screw them on your trip around Europe?" Shaking my head I said, "I'm going to hold off on the fucking part. I want them to be comfortable and willing. I read the best slaves are the ones that love their masters before they become willing." Scooby chuckled as we caught a taxi to drop us at the hotel.

Getting out of the cab Clown said "I'll check us in you get your slaves." Agreeing with him I took a short walk to the hotels loading bay. There I saw three security goblins eyes my girls. Tapping ones shoulder I said "Its rude to eye someone else property." The goblins snapped to attention as I flashed my pendent. They let me pass with the girls. Creating smoke chains around their necks I tugged lightly to make them follow.

Back in the lobby of the hotel a few werewolves gave off howls. One even asked "Hey guy mind selling one of your girls for a night? I'll pay you well." Smirking I asked, "If you don't have eight thousand pounds to spend a night with a clean virgin then beat it." The wolf backed off and I found Clown. Clown handed me a key to say "Your room's on the tenth I got the ninth. Our business is done thanks for being my muscle Shag. Now have fun on your vacation."

Clown walked off and I tugged the chains once more making the girls follow. After a short elevator right we got to the room with a few more guys and a chick eye raping my girls. Whistling at how nice the room was I sat on the couch and had the two sisters stand in front of me. I could tell the younger one was scared while the older ones face read anger in a protective fashion.

Snapping I created two chairs out of smoke. The girls looked at me but I merely motioned with my hand in a gentle nature for them to sit. Taking off my hat and coat I said, "Seeing as we're going to be living with each other I want to get to know you two." The older one snapped saying "So that you don't feel guilty when screwing us all night." Smirking I shook my head as Scooby walked over.

Scooby said, "Watch that tone slave he may be a kind heart. But he is still my wizard one step out of line and you won't make another." The younger one flinched but I patted Scoob's head to calm him down. I looked at the older one to say, "Fine I'll go first names Shaggy 'Smoke Chocker' Roggers. This grumpy guy here is my familiar Scooby doo. And I'm sure you know the difference between combat magic users and normal magic users. The difference is that we combat uses have a familiar significantly increasing our power. So keep that in mind and remember I don't want to be like other masters. I want you two to enjoy being around me."

I took a breath to continue by adding "And to do that I want us to have some equal ground. So please I know your last names why not tell me your first names?" The younger one nudged forward a little to say, "My name is Madelyn and she's Velma. Please don't rape us." Smiling I pulled out my pipe and filled it with weed and tobacco and lite the end with a match.

Breathing deeply I said, "Well its nice and great to meet you both. And don't worry unlike today you two won't have to worry too much about being the eye candy for men. I may have bought you two to be my slaves. But I want there to be a deeper connection between the three of us. You two can have the bed I'll sleep here. But remember I remain kind the longer you to behave and listen." The two sisters nodded and I moved them into the bedroom. Closing the sliding door I placed a smoke trap on the whole room.

Scooby saw me and said "Good they know your plan for them so now what?" Patting his back I said "I going shopping watch the girls until I get back." Looking at me he gave his best 'really' expression. Scooby said, "I'm not a guard dog."

I said "I know but I'll bring you back a BBQ steak if you do." He agreed and I left to find a woman's clothing store.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for a second round. I hope you all liked the first chapter. I really like the idea of sexual slavery and people have mind-altering sex. But I want to go slow with this story. I mean like all my stories I'll have an idea of what to write. I just don't know how long it'll take.**

**London shopping center Shag's POV**

Standing in the clothes store I was still looking for things for my girls to wear. Smiling I found just the right sets of clothes for them. Walking to the counter with the clothes the Franken girl standing behind it looks at me oddly.

She asks me "You must have a special lady and mistress on your hands Mr. Wizard?" I shook my head saying "No just two slaves that need a little kindness before they listen." Shrugging at me the Franken girl rang me up and I gave her the money. Leaving the store I started to walk down the street until I hear a screech.

Turning an invisible teen was running with a mummy girls purse. Sighing I raise my sword and sent a snare which caught his legs in mid sprint. Rolling forward the bastard bashed head first into an outside table.

With security right with the mummy girl I was now walking back to my hotel room. Unlocking the door with the key I see Scooby laying on the puffy throw rug. Scooby raised his ears to say, "You better have my steak."

With a snap of my fingers I pass him the box, which held his three BBQ steaks coated in sweet sauce. Walking past him I opened the bedroom doors. Both my slaves were sitting watching TV. I say, "Here I bought you both new clothes to wear for a while. And no complaining it's either this or you can stay in what I bought you in."

Seeing them both nodded I added "The brown bag has food in it so eat up and get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow." Closing and rewrapping the room in the smoke trap I went onto the couch to lie down. Going into my bag I pulled a bag of puffy cheese chips and went to town.

Scooby asks, "So what did you get the girls to wear?" I turned to him washing down the chips with a can of soda. I say, "You'll see tomorrow when we go out for the day. Also we only have another few days in this hotel before we continued our vacation."

Scooby started to lick his teeth asking, "I take it your going to try and get the girls to see you as a man instead of a slave crazed wizard? Also that you have some kind of plan to show them a good time?" Nodding I say, "I do but we need to make a small stop at a shop they might not like too much."

Scooby grinned to say, "Well let's hope they don't mind too much of your surprise stop." I shrugged at him not sure myself at how they would react.

Feeling the warm rays of the morning sun I got up to take a shower. Under the warm stream of water I wanted to be as fresh as possible for today. After half an hour I stopped the water and redressed. Now I'm in a white sleeveless, black jeans but my signature coat and hat.

Sitting on the couch I heard the girls taking turns in the shower and going through the clothes. I had made sure to label them giving the girls big hints on what was to be wore outside and in private. Scooby looked at me to say, "You haven't smiled like that since you killed that Cro-man a couple years back. What's going on with you?"

I was going to answer but the sisters opened the room door. Smiling I saw Scooby letting his jaw hang in surprise. Getting up I walked to the girls going over what they were wearing.

Velma the older sister was in a mild orange corset that has red trim. The corset stopped just over her nipples and at her belly button. Along her legs and arm are tan orange leggings and arm sleeves. The sleeves covered half her hand and allowed her to push her thumb through a side hole. Next was the skimpy dress it went down to cover most of her camel toe.

Madelyn was pretty much wearing the same thing. Except her corset is a dark pink with bright purple trim. Her arms had white sleeves and leggings, and her skimpy dress was a bright purple too. Both girls were wearing nice Mary Jane shoes.

Velma gave a half glare seeing as she was also embarrassed by what she was wearing. Velma says, "Already showing? You just want to show us off like trophies. Don't you have any shame?"

Walking over to her I gave a gentle smile to say, "I do know shame my dear. But there are rules for having pleasure slaves. One is that they must always have sexual garments. It's either this or the skimpy bikinis I bought you in. Now please just relax I keep my promises. And I won't let or hurt either of you."

Walking up I stopped and gently touched Velma's check. Giving a few strokes I then took her hand. Kissing her knuckle I say, "Please I don't see you two as objects or trophies. Sure I've killed other humans but remember what our world was once like. We divide ourselves, enslaved, and persecuted people that didn't want to think the same."

I took a breath to add, "Everything the monsters have done is the same thing humans have done to one another over hundreds of years. They just got tried of listening to humans crap. And unlike humans monsters have a better sense of unity. What would have happened to witches and wizards if humans had the power? They wouldn't have given us a chance. But I'm giving you two more then a chance... I want to be the one that gives you two a better life. Please just try and understand."

Taking a breath I added, "Well we have a few places to stop at today. And one you might not like. But if your both patience it'll be over fast and we'll have a wonderful week."

Madelyn nodded to ask "Um master where are we going?" Turning to her I say, "Madelyn when it's just us you can call me Shag. Only in public or when guests are around do you have to refer to me as master. Now we have a long day and I hope you two have fun."

As we walked I created smoke chains again but explained to them its slave code to keep them both on a leash. After an hour we found madam Lee's sex and items shop. Walking in the Yuki-Onna welcomed us.

Yuki-Onna smiled with her cold frosty face ice crystals in both her hair and along her face. Yuki-Onna says "Welcome it is an honor to have a young wizard in my store. I see you have two slaves ah by their bodies they look nice and plump. Dear wizard what do you ask of me?"

I smiled to her say "I need two magic collars for my girls. Nothing too tight but I want them to look good too." Nodding she motioned us to follow. Seeing the various objects I stopped eyeing a protection stone. I asked, "Do you do custom orders madam?"

She nodded to respond "Yes I could have any added features finished within the next hour if you have the time?" I smile to say "We do can I see your wares?" Nodding we continued to the back.

Once their I smile saying "Girls come here. **'They moved right to my side'**. Now I want you two to pick a color, pick a fabric you like, and the center piece." The Yuki-Onna looks at me with shock.

Yuki-Onna asks, "Why ask them sir wizard they are but slaves?" I smile and pet Madelyn's face to say, "To you and to most they see slaves. I see women that need a gentle touch. But don't think I'm soft dear madam. I am powerful but I want my pleasure slave to enjoy being around me. Giving them a pick of certain things allows that bond to grow."

It took the sisters sometime but in the end they settled. The color the selected was azure with a mulberry trim and fur liner. The diamond shaped protection stone sat nicely on their collars. Inscribing their names and my symbol onto the left sides I then gently places it around their necks.

Smiling I looked into their eyes to say "You two look lovely now before we go I have some other things to buy." Leaving Scooby to watch the girls I looked around the rooms with the Yuki-Onna close by.

Turning to her I said, "You have ingestible lotions right?" She smiled to add "Along with several eatable underwear's and toys." Nodding I looked over the sex toy and picked out two egg vibrators.

I said, "Madam I've made my choices. I want four egg vibrators, two mouth gages, two blindfolds, four nipple clamps, a spanking paddle, three boxes of eatable panties, and four bottles of ingestible lotion. And do they come in apple flavor?" She nodded yes and I paid for it all.

Walking to our next stop Velma asked "Master where are we going now?" Smiling to her over my shoulder I say, "We're going to the museum of magic. There they have a few pieces of enchanted art and relics that I want to see."

After an hours walk we came to the museum. Stopping I stared at the main statues outside the entrance. Velma asked, "Master who are these men and women?" Taking a breath I say, "The old ones... this museum was made by the first grand magical order. It pays respect to the elves that slept with human lovers to have children with magical prowess."

I continued as I stepped to a female elf with a wolf by her side. I say, "This is Lady Zop she's the elemental that all canine familiars descend from. Meaning a portion of my blood is hers."

Petting Scooby we continued inside looking over a few of the art pieces. A security phantom soon walks over to me asking, "Sir are you a elemental wizard by chance?"

Looking at him I ask, "Depends on why you're asking?" The phantom smiles to say "We've been having some problems in the green house. One of the rain stone slits keeps miss firing and sprays our guests with pressured water."

Following him I saw first hand as a mother vampire got hit by a jet of water while walking beside her kid. I said "Scooby watch the girls this'll take a minute." Walking to the stone it tried the same thing with me.

Snapping my fingers the water vaporized and became stream. Touching the stone I stopped it but realized what the problem was from the markings around it. Walking to the guard I say "I found your problem someone change a symbol for the stone. Apparently whoever rewrote the stones circle wrote for it to spray every fifth person to pass it. I set it like the other so there's no need to worry."

The phantom says, "Oh thank you oh and a piece of advise the museums holding a private auction down in the relics fifth room. It's past the relic paintings of the old ones."

With my thanks we ventured to the old relics to see the private auction. Knocking twice a large Cro-man answered. I say, "I'm here to buy." Nodding I walked in an picked an empty table to sit.

Another rule for slaves they had to stand up next to their master. If you wanted they could sit on they floor. Turning to the girls I whispered "Another rule you can only sit on the floor next to me or stand." Nodding the girls sat on the floor with their backs to the side of the chair I'm on.

Looking they just finished selling a spell book written a few hundred years ago. The auctioneer was a half werewolf with a shiny set of teeth. The auctioneer says "Ok we have three more items for the day so lets bring them out. Our next item is a soul pendent which can significantly boost anyone's physical, magical, or healing powers."

With the numbers flying I sent my own bid "ten thousand." As the auctioneers counted and ended I received the pendant. Looking on as the next item came up it was a chanting mirror but seeing how old it was told me that it had greater power then the average chanting mirrors today.

Looking over Madelyn was being watched by a drooling goblin. Placing my hand on Madelyn's shoulder I whispered "Madelyn look at me and give a look of bliss ok." As she turned I kissed her cheek and she blushed and giggled.

Rubbing her check I add "Don't worry they can drool all they want. But they wouldn't dare try anything. And if they did I'll end them to protect you both." Seeing both girls blush I kissed Velma cheek and returned my attention to the remaining item.

Seeing the shock on everyone's face I understood cause even I'm surprised. The auctioneer announced, "Thank you for the wait and our last item is a jar of unicorn tears. Now we'll be starting the bids at twenty thousand pounds." At that the bids were flying jumping five hundred or a thousand pounds a bid.

Velma tapped my arm as I placed my third bid asking "Why is everyone going crazy for those tears master?" I quickly placed my fifth bid to say "Unicorns have gone extinct my dear. Their bodies were so pure that anything that is crafted or touched from their body can kill or enchant anything beyond their normal boundaries. A single tear drop could make a half werewolf twice a strong as a full blooded werewolf."

Velma gasped but a slim skeleton in a blue suite jumped to his feet bidding fifty thousand pounds. I say "Sixty thousand." With that the auctioneer counted me down and I won.

Smiling I pay and place the jar way into my enchanted smoke pack. Leaving the museum I check my watch saying, "Come on girls we have a music show to catch before it's too late."

After an hour jog we go to the Brick land music hall. Paying for a private booth we sat and watched the various acts on stage. First are the wisp fire spirits bell chime dances.

Madelyn and Velma were happy to finally set down in a set. Madelyn asks, "Master how long is the show?" Smiling at her I said, "The show in a whole is three hours girls so relax. I'll go get some snacks to eat ok. Scooby keep and eye on them." Nodding at me I bought two bags of popcorn, a plate of chicken cuts, and a few cups of warm tea.

Passing them the food I smiled as I continue to watch the show. Madelyn and Scooby were still in their naps from the fourth performance. But Velma and I remained awake to watch.

Looking at her I ask "Velma my dear do you want to kill me so you can be free? If you do I could misplace you and you'll never have to see me again?" Velma turned to me sharply a look of shock on her face.

Turning from me she looked at her hands then touched her neck. Seeing her glide her hands over her collar she sighed deeply. Velma says, "I don't know my mother died fighting in one of the rebellions years ago. She was a stripper but she never wanted Madelyn or me to grow up with... with a monster owning us. **'Light sob'** apart of me says running away we wouldn't have to listen to anyone. But you've been more nicer then any of those auctioneers told us about slave masters."

She wiped her cheek to say "If we run you can't protect us from whoever catches us cause you'll be long gone. Master we'll be good and we're happy to know a gentlemen is protecting us." Cupping both her checks I wipe away her tears and kiss her forehead.

Smiling to her I say "Thank you Velma I'm happy you trust me with your lives. And I promise when you do find that special place in your heart to put me... I'll never betray it."

Smiling back at me we watch the rest of the show and left. Scooby asks after a two-hour walk "Where are we going now Shag?" I answer "The London eye." After another hour waiting in line we were standing in the large fairest wheels cabin to see the sun starting to set.

Madelyn says, "Its so beautiful thank you master today was great." I say back "No Madelyn the pleasure was mine we each got to learn about one another today. I just hope we an grow stronger for the future." Standing besides the girls and Scooby I wondered how long my vacation would last before I had to return to my job?

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and thanks to everyone following and liking this. I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Well ok things are going well. I'm not pissed or angry at anything I just wish more of you all would leave comments. Oh well still lets see if you all left any... and no ok then lets just start reading.**

**On a plane heading to western Scotland Madelyn POV**

After a week with Shag he's shown that he cares about us. He even caught a water nymph as she was trying to grope my ass. Shag nearly vaporized her if her vampire father hadn't apologized for her.

Scooby still doesn't like us so much. But Shag's shown us so much even going so far as to give us gifts. He bought us nice jackets to wear if we got too cold. Right now we're in the back seats of a small plane. Shag told us our next stop was Scotland.

Right now Scooby was inside of Shag's pipe. Apparently he really doesn't like riding in the cargo area for any kind for flights or boat trips. Well I don't blame him either. Velma and me hated when we had to sleep in the slave cage before we were bought by Shag.

Velma is asleep after last week she's been a little less cold to Shag. I thought he would get mad with all her glares and comments. But Shag's just responded as if they're nothing but critics to his actions so far.

Leaning into Shag's shoulder I ask, "Master what are we going to do in Scotland?" Shag rubbed my hand to say " We're going to see the Loch ness Grievous castle. There we'll be staying for a few nights before we go to our next destination. Also I was hoping to use the chance for you too you get nice tans seeing as is really warm here this time of year."

Rubbing my head to his shoulder I ask "Do you want us to b naked for a full body tan?" Lifting my chin he looks into my eyes to say "Only if your confortable with it. I promised I wouldn't do or force you two to do anything unless you are happy with it."

Touching his hand I looked into his hazy green brown eyes to answer "I'll do it if you want me to." Shag sighed saying, "My dear I won't force either of you to do anything. It's simple a privilege to be able to say I bought you two." Smiling at him I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his arm.

**Scotland Highlands Velma POV**

Shag was such a gentleman he didn't wake up Madelyn he simple carried her. Buying a rental car we're now driving to the castle we're going to stay at. Scooby is sleeping in the back next to Madelyn.

Looking at Shag I ask "Shag do you plan to screw one of us while we're on this vacation with you?" Sighing he says, "No I simply want you two to understand me. It's been a long time since I felt this kind of... connection. It's pretty much been Scoob and me for some time. Not even my old training ally Clown isn't that close to me."

Looking at Shag I ask "Shag did you buy us for more then just fulfilling your sexual needs?" Shag nodded to answer "Yes I wanted to fill the emptiness inside of me with true love. Please Velma don't hate me for asking what every man asks from a women."

Leaning over I touch his hand to say "I won't and seeing as you've being so good to me and my sister. We can do that same for you." Seeing his gentle smirk he continued to drive us to the castle.

After two hours of driving we get to the castle but we see a group of vampires. By their appearance they're in their early teens. Parking the car we get out and to keep up our appearance as Shag's slaves. We start carrying his bags.

Walking to the entrance the vampires stepped in our way. The red haired vampire stepped forward to say "Hey pretty ladies how about you two come with us and leave this limp piece of meat?"

Shag tapped his pipe and in a stream of smoke Scooby manifested and started to growl. Shag says "Step aside trash of become a snack to my familiar?" The red head vampire chuckled to say, "We run this village asshole. Hand over the girls or you'll find that you won't leave this place."

Shag began to chuckled to state "Try if you can foolish little worm." With that three of the vampires charge Shag. But Shag snapped his fingers creating three spikes of smoke to rush forward and attack the charging vampires.

The vampires now have wounds going through their shoulders or legs. We could see clean through the holds that Shag made. Soon a few people came out of the castle one shouts "You damn punks leave my guests alone!"

The red head answers "Fuck off gramps we do what we want." With that all of them ran at Shag who stood calm and gripped the handle for his sword. In one swing he created a shock wave of smoke that create several whips around their legs and jerked them all in different directions.

Hearing the crack and snap of their bones Shag turned his attention to the red head vampire. Shag says, "Pick up your friends and get lost." The red head growl and morphed his body slightly.

His arms elongated, his jaw drops to show several rows of sharp teeth. And he gets a large hunch on his beck. Shag says, "For being a vampire to be able to awaken his inner form you truly are on ugly son of a bitch."

The vampire charged but Shag used his smoke to pushed himself into the air. But the vampire didn't stop his charge until he was right in front of us. Red head vampire talks to my face with a hiss in his voice. His breath was rank and Madelyn clung to my side.

Red headed vampire says, "I'm going to bite you two whores and then you'll obey." I gritted my teeth and slapped him to say "Our masters more of a man then a punk like you!"

The vampire growled and raised his hand but a shock wave caused by a loud bark sent him away from us. Turning to my right I see Scooby walking calmly to us. Looking at him in shock he says, "Good words dear Ms. Slave you know you place at my friends side."

Shag floated down in front of the red head vampire to say, "Walk away or end up in a hospital your choice." He growled loudly to charge Shag again. But Shag effortlessly pulled his sword from its sheath and in a swift move Shag struck.

In a downward and slight sideways motion Shag took off the vampires left arm from his upper bicep. And his whole leg along with some of his hip that was close to his crotch is on the ground as well. Soon a few sirens came roaring down the side of the road.

Shag flicked his sword and placed it away. Standing in front of me he cupped my cheek to then kiss my forehead. Shag says "Thank you both for staying with me." Soon the sirens stopped and several lizard officers were surrounding us.

The castles owner came to the officers to say, "Officers arrest those vampires for trying to hurt my guests. Some of them are dying but take them away too." The officers nodded and waved over a team of healers to get to work. We followed behind Shag as the castles owner showed us to our rooms.

But to our surprise Shag says, "I bought a room on the third floor not the top." The Castle owner says, "No worries this is my thanks for getting rid of those damn punks. This room is really nice the lady that was the great descendent of Pace Ness used this room to study and rest."

Scooby says "The same women who's ancestor created the creature of the loch himself. I will enjoy spending my time looking at the water for once." Shag patted Scooby's head look at the owner.

Shag says "Thank you my friend please have someone bring up some food around six." Nodding the owner left us in the room and Scooby says "I'll be reading in the small library have fun with your master girls."

Taking off his jacket Shag sat outside and starts to clean his sword. Madelyn walked over to the balcony and stood next to Shag. She turns me to and pulls me away from earshot. Madelyn says, "Hey sis lets sun bath. Shag brought us here not just to relax. Plus we did proclaim that he was more then our master in a way."

Blushing as I remembered what I said I nodded agreeing with her. Shag showed me just moments ago that he's grateful for us being loyal to him. Smiling as I touch the small collar. I pull off my shoes and started to get undressed.

Standing completely naked I smile at Madelyn to see her giggle. Madelyn says "Lets make our master drool over us sis." Nodding we grab two towels and walk out onto the balcony. Shag stopped his cleaning to look at us naked and blushing.

Shag says "I didn't buy two women I bought two goddess... my dears clothes truly hid your beautiful forms." Smiling at him Madelyn says "Thanks Shag for the complement and for protecting us. We'll do our best for you." Nodding he went into his bag and floats a bottle to us.

Shag says, "Don't forget to put on sunscreen I wouldn't want you two to get sun burnt." Thanking him we place the towels on the floor and sit down. Squeezing handfuls of sun lotion into our hands we start to apply the lotion. We even helped each to apply sunscreen. Lying on my stomach I see Shag smiling with his pipe in his mouth.

I look at him to ask, "Shag are you going to watch us the whole time?" Shag nodded to say "For most men looking at such sexy goddess fully nude is a pain. But for me it's like watching fine wine being made. I know to wait because I know now you two care and you both like to be with me. Thank you Velma and Madelyn... you both have won a place in my heart."

Madelyn and me smile and Madelyn says back "Thank you for being an amazing and gentleman master." Exhaling a breath of smoke Shag leans back in the chair and we relax to start on our tans.

After two days in Scotland Shag told us that there's another rule to owning slaves. Shag says "Girls I have to mark you two as my slaves. One way would be me to screw you both. Then my magic would surround you both preventing other men from touching you without my consent. The other way is me creating a magical crest and permanently placing it on two parts of your body."

Looking at Madelyn I ask, "Will it hurt?" Shag nodded to say "I'm the wizard of smoke to make sure no one else tries anything I'm going to have to heat up my smoke to make the marks stick."

Sighing I say "Ok shag if that's what's needed so no one but you have us so be it. I'll go first." Shag nodded to say, "I want you two to pick where I put the marks. And try not to jump around too much ok." Nodding I think for a moment about where would be best for us to be branded as Shag's loyal slaves.

I turn to him to say, "Shag put a mark on our left breasts and right ass cheek." Shag nods to light his pipe and inhale a few breaths. Chanting a few words the ashes from his pipe floated into his a ball over his open hand. The ashes formed into a smiley face with a small cloud around it. Much like the smiley face on his coat.

Taking a breath I closed my eyes and feel the hot sting of the ashes pressing into my breast. Shag pulls his hand away to apply a healing potion to my breast. Taking a cloth he rubbed my breast for a moment and I can't help but blush and give a light sigh.

When Shag finished I flipped over to lie on my stomach. He lifted my skirt and pushing my panties to the side Shag did the same to my butt. Again I sighed in relief as his hands massaged the potion into my skin. Madelyn then went through the same pain for both her breast and her ass. But unlike me she didn't sigh in relief from the potion she moaned.

Shag didn't pay if no mind he just says "I didn't do anything its just your bodies reaching from being in pain. Well girls with this it means your mine." As Shag gets up I saw the slight twitch from his crotch to ask "Shag did us moaning excite you?"

Before Shag answered Scooby says, "Of course it did. Seeing you two voluptuous women naked for the last few days would drive any man to seek you sexually. Shag here just knows how to restrain and control himself." Looking at Shag he says nothing and walks to the next room. Scooby makes his way out as well no doubt going to the balcony to relax again.

Walking with Madelyn Scooby was right the whole time we spend in the room relaxing and sunbathing for Shag. We got so use to being naked that we only put our clothes back on after our tans became even. Madelyn started to strip and I did the same.

Once fully naked we walked out to see Shag relaxing on the couch. Walking over we sat on either side of him and wrapped our arms around one of his. Madelyn says "Shag we're sorry for teasing you with our bodies. After being around you for two weeks we got so use to you controlling your urges that we almost forgot you had them."

Leaning in we kiss his cheek to rest our heads on his shoulders. I say, "Shag thank you for being a true man." Shag sighed to continue to watch the TV.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and thanks to everyone following and liking this. I'll see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Have any of you ever just looked up random stuff. Man its really fun its how I came up with some of my class essays. So yeah lets read some comments and see how things go. Ok still no comments well at least my friend Smiles told me I was doing a good job. So to my friends Jester Smiles thanks.**

**Western Germany International airport Madelyn's POV**

It's been a nice plane ride so far. Shag bought us a private row in first class. Sitting in the private box of the plane Shag is sitting with Velma and me along side him. Scooby is inside of Shag's pipe refusing to spend another trip in a crate.

Turning as the rows door opened one of the planes fairy attendants is standing with several trays in his pushcart. He asks "Hello sir would you like anything to eat"? Shag nodded to say "Three soda's, a plate of raw meat, two salads, and a bag of chips".

With that he began to look through the trays and handed us our food. Scooby came out of the pipe to only form his head and neck. And chewed up the raw chicken wings in a few bites. Turning to Shag I ask "Master why do you only eat such light food"?

Shag smirked to say "My digesting is really fast after smoking all the herds I have in my system I would have been broke years ago. But after finding a certain kelp from the ocean I laced it into my weed and herds. Now I don't have to eat as much. But I can eat a lot if I want to". Velma finished her salad and leaned onto Shag.

Holding her hand I see Shag smiled in return. Following my sister after what's happened so far its not so bad being a slave. Well being Shag's slaves that is. He's sweet, gentle, and he's not a pig like most men my sister warned me of. But I still wonder what it'll be like when Shag finally takes us.

Sighing I rub my cheek to his shoulder waiting for the plan ride to end. In time we got off the plane and are now walking to buy a rental car. Once again we have to carry Shag's bags.

Walking in our skimpy clothes I feel a good gust of wind as we got outside. Following behind Shag he paid for the car and we hoped right in.

Driving for a few hours I was bored out of my mind. Shag was playing the foreign radio, which was all in German. While Scooby and Velma just sleeps through it all.

I say "Hey Shag where are we going"? Shag cracks his neck to say, "We're going to Lake Konigssee. There rests the Phantom witch she's known to be able to help wizards reach new levels of skills if they pass her tests. Clown tried but failed after the second trail. And she doesn't allow second chances".

I sigh to ask, "Why do you need to get stronger Shag"? Shag was silent but he nudged Velma awake.

Shag took a breath to say, "The reason I want to get stronger is to protect the two of you. Back in the USA humans are extremely rare. Vampires there have been doing anything they can to simply get a taste of human blood. If I'm not strong enough I could lose you two. And I just can't stand that thought".

Velma reached over and grips Shag's hand to say, "We know you won't let anyone touch us Shag. But are things as bad as you say they are in the USA"? Shag nodded but Scooby answered without opening his eyes.

Scooby says, "Things are far worse. Shag and I have been called to numerous kingdom states to try and stop riots. Twice now some vampires have tried to attack Shag simply for his blood. The kingdom states that mainly have vampires are the big problem. Without a constant blood substitute some vampires have gone feral doing anything they can to get a fast fix. Shag here's put down over three hundred plus rouge or feral vampires".

Scooby continued to say "The kingdom states are grateful for his actions in the latest attacks. It's caused the fall of the eastern kingdom state council of magic users. Over five hundred witches and wizards killed by hordes of blood hungry fools. Clown and a few other that were away at the time found Shag, myself, and ten other young witches and wizards hold up in a practice circle".

Scooby then says, "Those ten young ones await our return they are in the care of the only living member of the eastern states council member. He's missing his right arm and a portion of his right leg. But the Kingdom states of the east ensure their protection. And awarded Shag a vacation paid in full to anywhere he wishes to go".

Shag looked at both Velma and me to say, "That's why I bought you two. I have to teach children the arts of magic. Once I return I'll be taking on that mantel of responsibilities. But I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be happy and what better kind of happiness came from earning the loving of another. Please girls help me please".

Velma leaned over and kissed Shag's cheek. Following right behind her I kissed his cheek as well. Velma says, "So long as you remain this gentle and kind man Shag. We will remain you loving pleasure slaves". Thanking us Shag said we only had a few more hours until we reach the lake.

**Mountain forest of Lake Konigssee Velma's POV**

Feeling the slight nip to the air Shag allowed us to put on our jackets. Which like all of our clothes are tailored for pleasure slaves. The jackets only went as far as just over our waists. And they have holes revealing our stomachs and shoulders.

Shag says "Sorry girls but I know the rules by know aren't what you like them to be". Madelyn shrugged saying "Well at least we get to look sexy for our master". Seeing Madelyn giggle as Shag eyed us both Scooby says "Shag remember your eye candy has to come with us. So both of you be on your guard".

Shag says, "Relax Scooby the collars will protect them for being attacked". After a twenty-minute walk we stopped at seeing two old airplane wings sticking out of the ground. Writing on one wing says 'To all witches and wizards who seek me you must pass my tails. The first you must maintain the false that comes with life'.

I ask "What does it mean Shag"? Shag said nothing but caused two spells of smoke and says, "Be ready for anything". Following him closely we make our way past the wings. But after a few minutes I see the trees move a little. Stopping Shag turned to use shouting "You two betrayed me! I thought you cared but you lied"!

Shag raised his sword and hit me right in the stomach. Falling to my knees he turned to Madelyn and slaps he across the face.

Shag went onto say "I gave you everything my love, my trust, and my protection. But you still went and spread your legs for someone else. I'll show you for such things come with a price".

As Shag pulled his sword he raised it to strike me. But an echo slowly dissolved Shag and most of the forest.

Looking around in a panic I see Shag stabbing his sword into a tree. But slowly as he pulls his sword free a stream of gray ooze travels to the ground.

Shag turns to Madelyn and me. Both of just us flinch as Shag says "Girls its alright what you saw was a illusion. That is a tree of false future. They are not too common outside of Germany. Anyone who walks into them will see false out comes or lies about their futures. Simply put no one knows the future fully its what we do to shape it is the truth".

With that a strong gust of wind howls through the trees revealing a new path. Following close to Shag Madelyn says "Shag what we saw scared me. You were so mad you shouted at us. But at the same time you look so hurt. Have you ever been betrayed before"?

Shag nodded to say, "Yes she was a dark skinned witch. She tried to still my magical powers for her own when Scooby refused to become her familiar. She attacked me after befriending me. I defeated her and the Council awarded me what magical powers she had. Then they sold her as a slave to the highest bidder".

Scooby added, "Never cross the magical councils or the courts they are strong. And the only way to win a battle against them is if you have a large army". Walking on we stopped again to find a lamp pole with another inscription on it.

This one reads 'Life can give and take but what will you do when you have a goal that can never be achieved'? Looking at Shag he pressed on with us close behind. But soon Shag stopped at hearing the rustling in the knee-high grass we are in.

Reading his sword Shag turns and swings at the unseen enemy only for a snake like creature to wrap his neck. Raising his hand more of the worm like snakes snare him and Scooby.

Madelyn runs over and threw at rock at the creatures. But we only hear a chuckle. Slowly a large muck and grass covered creature gets up. His hands and arms where the snake worm creatures.

The muck creature says, "Be free you two let the wizard die. You've seen his anger and you know that if he lives you will never have your freedom back".

I step forward saying "No he's isn't just out master he's a man that's more man then anyone else. If we leave know we're cowards and all he's done is protect us... We'd rather die then live our lives without Shag". The creature's eyes widened to say "Then die with you weak master".

As the creature raised his arm I grabbed my sisters hand taking a breath I see her do the same. We're ready to die with the man that we care for. But a huff like chuckle covers the air as the muck creature releases Shag and Scooby.

Scooby growls to ask "You could have killed us you stupid swamp golem". The swamp golem gives a mud covered smile to add "But I didn't. This trail was to see if those by your side would travel to the end of their lives and beyond. Young wizard you have passed this trial move on to the next".

**Lake Konigssee Shag's POV**

Standing at the small dock the last trail plat says 'Surrendering your magic is a last resort. But to pass you must travel with your mind unclouded and your magic behind'. Taking off my coat, my hat, my pendant, and placing it on the dock I turn to Scooby.

I say "Scooby remain here I'm going out with the girls and finish the trail". Scooby nodded to me and I helped the girls into the small boat. Soon I start to paddle but I could feel something was off.

Soon energy chains snared my wrists and cuffed the girls to their seats. Trying to get free a sharp pain hit me. Velma screamed at me but all I hear is a loud buzz. Looking down I see a spike of energy protruding from my hip. Gripping the paddles I start to row once more.

Looking at the girls I say "Don't try to get up **'cough'**. **'Heavy breathing'** Please girls stay there I don't want you to get hurt. This trail is for me to conquer my own inner pain. I rely too much on my magic and not my mind. Please girls stay focused and calm".

Velma and Madelyn nodded at me weakly their eyes close to tears. Paddling without a point to go to I hear the loud cracks whipping through the air.

Looking over my shoulder I see several lighting stones wandering above us. Looking at the girls I say, "Close your eyes girls and whatever you do don't freak. Whatever you hear stay calm for me". Seeing them nod again I start to paddle.

In no time a bolt of lighting strikes me. Feeling the harsh sting on my left shoulder I gasp taking in a few huffs of air. Continuing my rowing more bolts go off. And again another two hit me coughing in pain Madelyn shouts my name.

Huffing in pain I say, "No please girls **'Heavy pants'**. Don't open your eyes this pain is mine not yours. I will protect you as you protect my heart... please stay strong for me"? Seeing tears leave their closed eyes. Both girls were now holding each other's hands whimpering at hearing me in pain.

Leaving the area of the floating lighting stones I sigh to say "Girls you can open your eyes". Seeing and hearing them scream I add "Stay where you are. **'Coughs up a little blood to groan in pain'**".

Madelyn says, "Shag please no more we can't lose you please". Using the last of my strength I nodded to continue to paddle. Slowly my left arm gives until I was rowing in a circle.

The chains vanished and the girls raced to me. Velma and Madelyn look at me with tear covered cheeks. Touching their faces I wipe away as much of their tears as I could.

Then I say "If I had to redeem myself I say this to my redemption. Thank you two for loving the most lazy wizard to ever be called your master". Kissing both their cheeks they start to shout at me but my eyes wanted to sleep so badly.

Groaning I open my eyes to see that I'm in a small room with a blue sheet over my waist. Groaning as I sit up a whistle catches my attention.

Looking over I see a red skinned women her gray blonde hair shinning in the rooms dim candle light.

I say, "You must be Phantom witch of the lake. Please tell me are my girls ok"?

She nods to say "I'm impressed by what I saw young Smoker. You show trust, loyalty, leadership, and bravery through my trails. Those two girls of yours I have to say are something. If you give them a little training in the art of being Types they no doubt will be a handful for your enemies".

Shaking my head I say "No I won't give them those sick potions and make them into half human creatures. They are the protectors of my heart as I am their protector".

The Lake witch smiles at me to say, "Good keep that fire and I already unleashed you inner strength. Heat your smoke magic as high as possible".

Creating some smoke in my hand I start to heat the smoke until it turned into a sparking ash cloud in my hand.

Hardening the ash I turned it into a small knife. I turn to her bowing my thanks. I ask, "Where are my girls and my familiar"?

The Lake witch says, "They are in the next room. I will call them in a moment but first here take this". She passed me a cloth-covered object.

Removing the cloth I find that it is some kind of scent urn. Thanking her she left and the girls along with Scooby came into see me.

Scooby says, "I knew you weren't going to die. But these two wouldn't stop their crying".

Petting Scooby I look at the girls to say, "I understand you two were worried. Sorry for causing you two so much worry. I still have a ways to go in order to show you two that I can be strong".

Scooby says "I'll be outside this cabin is so stuffy for my noise". As Scooby turned into a trail of smoke the girls ask "Shag can you close your eyes"?

Closing my eyes I feel the bed shifting but also I feel their warmth against my skin. Turning I see both Velma and Madelyn naked and holding my arms.

Velma says "Shag you told us of you past and we only told you so little about ourselves. We're going to correct that now. We were born in the last human fortress of Endgates. Madelyn was born four years after me. But when I turned six the fortress was lost".

Velma continued to say "A hallow cat man captured us and said we were going to grow to be slaves. He and his wife made sure to watch every workout we did. Right down to what we ate day to day. I turned twenty-one two months ago and Madelyn turned eighteen. That's when we were sold to you".

Madelyn says, "We don't know what happened to the fortress but from what the cats told us. They said the vampires and wolves finally managed to force their way in".

However a few chuckles came from the door. Looking up we see the Lake witch standing in the doorway.

The Lake witch says, "They didn't force their way in. I was there my dears and I can tell you this your own kind betrayed you all. Your fortress would still be standing today. The reason it fell was because a good handful of those inside of your fortress were witches and wizards. When a few of those in control found out then used them to cut a deal. Those in control and the wizards and witches were let go. While the rest where either killed or enslaved".

I say "Cowards all of them for making such a deal".

The Lake witch chuckled again to add "But what if they didn't dear smoke wizard. If the fortress still stood these two wouldn't be at your side. And you would be miserable. Live gives and takes because of the choices we make be them big or small. When you are done healing leave and head to Oktoberfest".

**Oktoberfest Third person POV**

Shag followed the advice of the Lake witch he was now walking around the various high-class venders and booths.

Shag isn't a heavy drinker but he did find it interesting that they have a herd and pipe booths are the alcohol festival.

As Shag walked with the girls a young wolf was about to get too handy with Madelyn's ass. Sensing it Shag shoves his swords end into the wolf's neck.

Glaring Shag says, "Walk away or lose your hand". The wolf was going to call Shags bluff until Scooby started to growl and become more monstrous in appearance and size.

The wolf and several onlookers backed up and Shag continued to walk with the girls. After finding the booth he wanted Shag grabbed and empty seat.

The girls once more sat with their back to him but instead of how they were before. The girls leaned into Shag's leg smiling as they did. Shag saw several monsters giving him odd looks.

So he whispered "Girls moan and sigh from what I do". With that Shag unzips their jackets and started to grope their breasts one at a time. Madelyn held her moan and Velma sighed in pleasure at Shag's hand invading her skin.

One of the booth's Franken butlers walked over to ask, "May I help you sir"? Shag says "Yeah a plate of any thing that's raw meat, beer coated peanuts, and a bowl of warm soup. My girls feel a little cold". Nodding it didn't take long for the order to arrive.

Shag ordered a few exotic herbs to go along with a beer stein of weed mixed with devils fire alcohol. Shag heard of how much energy were in devils fire items.

Add that to anything and you got a good time for the person drinking or smoking. But a bad time for anyone who crosses him or her.

As Shag traveled with the girls to the small Inn that was close by he was happy the girls have been enjoying themselves. Scooby calls it a night sleeping on the couch.

But Shag was all smiles the girls wanted him to sleep with them. Cupping Velma's cheek Shag brought their faces close and gave her a gentle kiss.

After a few minutes Velma shuddered as Shag pulled away. Doing the same to Madelyn she grips Shag's shoulder overjoyed to finally taste the man that she's been growing more and more in love with.

Releasing Madelyn Shag stripped to his boxers. While his two pleasure slaves strips to nothing.

With both girls on either side of him they tucked their heads into Shag's shoulders. Smiling Shag and blow out the candles with a snap of his fingers.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and thanks to everyone following and liking this. I'll see you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. I've been having fun writing this story. Well I have fun writing all my fics. So lets check out how many comments you all left. **

**Guest: AWOOOOO YES! Thank you I thought this day would come in another month. But thank you to the Guest for leaving a comment. I'm updating now just because of how nice your comment was to me.**

**Eastern border of Cold fangs Russia Shag's POV**

Right now I'm pissed some Franken-man is pissed that I'm not letting him touch the girls. I say "Back off asshole or I'll send you back to the morgue." Shouting he ran at me.

Creating a baseball sized cloud of smoke I threw it right to him. As the smoke ball hits a sick crack pops from it. Stumbling back he's dazed by my attack.

Getting in close I coat my hand in a thin compressed layer of smoke and strike him clear across the jaw.

Raising my hand I opened it to send a large plum of smoke into him. Which propels him across the street and into a parked car.

On looking around people show shock or just shakes their head. One Phantom says, "Fucking asshole finally got what he deserves."

Recreating the chains for the girl's collar we began to walk away. That makes the fourth time someone has tried to attack me for the girls.

I look over my shoulder to say "Man you two either have your hormones raging? Or guys now are really fucking desperate? Either way we have to catch a bus to get where we're going next."

Waiting in the bus station I open the latest newspaper seeing that things back in the states are pretty much the same.

Velma leans into my arm to ask "Master where are we going?" I answer "We're heading to a nice place for a few days. Basically around the border of Cold fang Russia in a village a little before the border."

Madelyn says, "Why do you want to stop there master?" I say to say, "Someone I knew is there and he's asking for help."

The stops speakers call for our bus and we get on. Scooby takes shelter into the urn that's now hanging from my belt.

Getting to our seats on the bus I go back to reading the newspaper. Madelyn asks "Master what going on you've been staring at the newspaper for a while now?" I took a deep breath before I answer her.

I look out the buses window seeing the various trees pass us. I say, "When I was still an apprentice wizard my teacher forced me and six other of his select students into combat."

I add, "My teacher had us divided to assist the various ranks of the New Zero USA kingdom state. I was with the twentieth battalion under the lion beastman under the Cro-man commander of the battalion."

I pet Velma's cheek to say "I was leading the charge along side the beast warriors on the left flank while humans shelled us with explosives. Using Scooby's help I created a large shield of smoke while we advanced."

I stopped and pulled up my shirt after I opened my coat. Showing my sweet girls the long jagged burn shrapnel wounds. Madelyn gasped as Velma ran a hand down each scar.

I say, "War isn't fun it's pain, suffering, and a cruel way to force change. But even while I was walking wounded I was ordered to fight. So that's what I did, the humans that we were fighting didn't care how old I was. They only cared that I stood in their way."

I leaned back to add "A guy in his twenty tackled me after I created a good amount of smoke bombs to block their sight. With my hands pinned the guy was going to stab me. But Scooby was in my head asking me if I was going to let this guy rob me of my own freedom?"

I looked at Madelyn to say, "He was right...we both had our right to live. But unlike him I was forced to get involved...unlike him who's whole life revolved around the idea of fighting. I just wanted to be able to live without worry."

I say "I stomped my foot to create several spikes that impaled him. Getting up I was so angry that I had to fight. But also that I didn't have a choice in who I was fighting. If I had refused they would have taken my powers and sold me as a slave. So you see girls..."

I hold both their hands to finish "If I said no I wouldn't be your master... or your friend. And you two would have been carved into mindless sex objects."

Feeling them squeeze my hand back Velma says "We don't blame most would have made the same choice. If it mean our freedom and our lives we wouldn't hesitate." Smiling I close my eyes and rest my head back.

**Somewhere along the borders wilderness Velma POV**

As Shag goes around the woods collecting the odd roots and leaves. Madelyn and I are sitting in a small tent. Madelyn is reading a book while I'm simple looking up into the sky.

Once again we're both slightly naked. We have panties on but are boobs are as clear as day.

Madelyn asks "Velma if we ran what would we do?" Staring at the owl resting in its tree home I just shrug.

I say "I don't want to run anymore Made's. Shag is slowly showing us what's hidden behind the smoke that hides him."

I rub my breast mark to add "And he's right. If he said no or died back then we would have gotten someone horrible. Shag needs us to face the pain he can't face own his own."

Madelyn says, "Your right Vel so should we let Shag fuck us?" I look at her to say "A little more time when the moment is right we'll know the time."

Seeing my sister smile we just relax and wait for Shag to return.

**Cold fangs Russia third person POV**

The girls right now are simply stunned Shag had made an appointment for them to spend three days at a luxury spa.

Madelyn asks "Shag what about you where are you going?" Shag's face turns a little dark because he knows where he has to be.

Shag shakes his head to say "I'll tell you both when I return. For now you'll be here. One of Clowns servants Willhouse will protect you from overly touchy guests. And remember speck to no one unless you have to threaten them."

Shag turns to add, "Then when you threaten them tell them that your master is Smoke Choker."

The girls walked inside and an easy six plus tall man in a suite says "Hello Dinkley's I'm Willhouse. From this moment on I'll be your escort around the Slack sword spa."

The girls thanks the giant but still could help remembering how dark their masters eyes seemed when he left them.

Right now Shag was walking with Clown and several Cold steel warriors. Cold steel beings in general are almost like living people. Only replace anything that's flesh with metal.

Clown looks at Shag as he lights his pipe. Clown says "Usually you light up after we do the job. What's going on Shag? You almost look on edge?"

Shag blows a little smoke from the side of his mouth holding the pipe at the other side.

Shag says, "I just want to get back to the girls. And no I still haven't fucked them."

Clown cracked his knuckles to say "Well you should get it over with. Two hot pieces of ass like them are better to fuck now. But for now we have to deal with these rebels. Lieutenant what's the word from the Scotts?"

The Cold steel lieutenant says, "So far the rebels have been getting a good following. Also they have a small group of run away slaves. Word is one of the run a ways is a witch."

Clown rubs his stubbled chin to say "Well that could be a problem. Did they find out what kind of witch she is?" The lieutenant shook his head no.

Shag says, "Nothing new there. So lets get this over with I want to get back before the girls spa days are up."

Shag and Clown are now sitting on top of a small hill looking down as the rebels move and secure things. Shag noted how most of the rebels in question are mostly Cold steel's and ghols.

Ghols are none to be scavengers for corpses and have some shape shifting skills. They just can't retain the form for more them two hours.

Shag notes a few humans walking with bags or a weapon. Humans developed weapons faster then the monsters had originally thought. Humans created a different bullet for almost every monster that entered the last war.

However even with the war officially declared a lost to humanity. Some pockets of rebels and riot groups use the weapons when they wanted an advantage. Which sparked mass production to allow everyone to be equally ready.

Still Shag asks "Scooby what kind of ammo do they have?" A trail of smoke slowly left the urn to form most of Scooby's nose.

Scooby took several sniffs to say, "They mostly have dragon heated rounds. But surprisingly they also have shattering rounds." Nodding Clown told the lieutenant the new information.

Scooby came closer to Shag to say "Be ready the witch's power is in flux she might not be helping them by her own accord."

As the Cold steel warriors lined both ends of roads. Their attack kicks off with a bang. They're using concussive grenade rounds from grenade launchers.

Shag sprinted down with Clown and the small squad as the main battle took place along the roads.

Seeing several ghols race to them Shag pulled hi sword beheading two to follow with another beheading right after. Clown was casting iron spells and some earth spells at the ghols that go too close.

Shag asks "Scooby where are the humans?" Scooby sniffed around to say, "Bellow us."

Finding the entry hatch Scooby tore it to pieces with his morphed jaws. Shag and Clown jumped down to find several armed men and women.

Shag created a smoke shield as the humans opened fire. Clown casted a follow up spell casing the small hallway to collapse. As various stones and earth fell onto their attackers Scooby sprinted forwards his jaws bared to kill.

Soon even those struggling to free themselves were killed. Shag, Scooby, and Shag began to walk calmly down the hall until the halls came to a split.

Clown says, "Head right I go left." Nodding Shag hears the shouts and screams coming from behind him. The Cold steels had found another way in.

But Shag's mind is on the witch. Coating his sword in hot sparking ash he is ready to fight. Shag remembers the last magic user he had to kill. It was a crazed Type that stole a wizard's magic.

Shag killed him and took his sword that's now resting on his room's wall. Shag finds a room and used his smoke to unlock the door.

Walking in Shag is met by a shocking scene. Sitting on the bed is the green haired witch that he was ready to fight. But now he knows why her powers are in flux.

The green haired witch turns to Shag to ask "Please fellow wizard hear me before my end. My baby was close to death so I started to feed him my magic. But now I don't know if he'll have magical skills."

The witch adds "Please protect him I am close to death already. I don't wish for him to know the pain of slavery."

Shag walked forward sheathing his sword Shag pushes the small blanket to see the green haired caramel skinned child.

Shag tried himself but felt no magical residue on the child. And from what the mother told him she's being trying for a while.

Shag says "I'll protect him like my own." The witch smiles as a small trickle of blood leaves her lips.

Slowly her breath stops and Shag looks beside the woman. Seeing her wand he pockets it thinking it'll be a good item to give the kid later on in his life.

Pulling the blanket over the woman's head Shag begins to leave. The sleeping baby still in his arms.

Scooby says "So you go from slave owner to father figure in less then two months. Shag what's wrong with you?"

Shag pets his familiar to say, "You should know by know how I truly feel. Please Scooby don't turn on me."

Scooby answers "I'm not turning on you I'm just surprised your finally leaving the storm of smoke that covers your ash filled heart."

Shag gave a light chuckle, as he exists the underground hideout with the baby in his arms. Clown shows nothing but shock as he finishes talking to the Cold steel lieutenant.

Clown and the lieutenant walk over to see the sleeping child. Clown says, "Is that a baby?"

Shag nods to say "The witch is dead she was holding the baby before I got to her. And sorry Lieutenant seeing as a witch birthed this guy he's coming with me."

The lieutenant nodded and then walks off to deal with the new prisoners he has. As Shag and Clown walks Clown's eyes kept falling on the baby.

Clown says "I got a few wet nurses back at my place in New Zero. Want me to take the kid to them?"

Shag says "No I have a spell that'll let those two girls start to lactate. Plus I like having this kid around me for some reason."

Clown says "You finally showing a little compassion for people around you?"

Shag shakes his head to answer "No just people that haven't crossed me yet. I'll leave the documentation to you and how long should I expect to wait?"

Clown pulls his phone and starts to make a call while Shag and him catch a ride back to the village.

Clown closes his phone to say "The documents will be ready once we get to the village. All we have to do is make a quick stop at the villages Seer's HQ."

Shag nods and begins to rock the baby boy a little. All that's in Shag's mind is how surprised the girls would look seeing him holding the little baby. And how they'll look feeding him.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Well seeing as some people are still viewing my fic I might as well keep updating it. So yeah question any of you ever seen someone or character that you thought would look good as a sex slave? Well let's see how many of you actually left a comment.**

**Guest: I know how you feel dude. Stupid comment box messes up my comments too. But yeah no worries here's another update.**

**Cold fang Russia Shag's POV**

It's been a week since I began my watch over little Crow. The reason why I call him Crow? Cause he has red sharp looking eyes like a crow.

Velma and Madelyn are happy and uneasy at what I told them a few nights ago. But seeing the results right now I'm not complaining.

_'Flashback'_ As we left the spa Clown and I finished the paper work. And I name him Crown. But as we spend the night as the small motel I look at Velma holds Crow.

I finish my smoke to say "Girls you're going to have to feed Crow. And I know you're not going to like the method."

Madelyn asks, "What do you mean?" I walk over to say, "Well Crow is only a few hours hold. Its amazing the witch that birth him stabilized him so well."

Scooby adds "But remember with him being so young that means he can't drink normal baby formula yet. So you two will have to become his wet nurses for the next year."

Looking at me in a shocked manner I nodded in confirmation. I say, "Look I know you two aren't his mother. But I have a feeling that Crow here is the start of my journey to change how most look at me. And no Scooby I'm not going soft. I'm just remembering I have emotions."

Velma looks down to Crow to ask, "How exactly are we going to become wet nurses Shag?"

I say "It's simple just a small spell that vibrates and releases the glands in your breast to produce milk."

Velma says "Ok but are we going to hold him while we carry your bags?" I shake my head to sit down next to them.

I say "Sorry but Crow's not a slave so I have to carry him. Or men and women will thing I whored or already bred one of you. And I can't have that. So little Crow here will ride first class with me."

Nodding both girls strips their tops and I place a hand on their marked breast. Saying the short spell I remove my hand to wait.

Soon both Velma and Madelyn faces become flushed with blood. Madelyn hugs her waist as Velma shudders slightly.

But slowly their bodies relax allowing their voices to become soft moans. Scooby says "Glad to hear their both enjoying themselves."

Scooby makes his way to Crow and sniffs the caramel colored child's face. I say, "It'll be ok girls. Scooby never thought you'd be curious about children?"

Scooby answers "I've never seen a person at such a young age. Normally I don't see one until they are six or older. But your ideas of birthing life is fascinating."

Hearing the sharp pants of the girls get louder I see why. Their breasts became slightly plumper as a good amount of milk begins to trickle free of their nipples.

Floating Crow back to them Velma takes him and begins to feed him. Madelyn groans to ask "Shag what about me?"

I say "Velma after two minutes give Crow to Madelyn." Velma nods weakly as she sighs in relief at her milk being sucked away by Crow _'Flashback ends'_.

Right now we're walking through a small town. I'm receiving a number of looks but the chuckle of a female witch catches me.

Looking at her long pink silver tipped hair I can also see the small bird on her shoulder. The Pink hair witch says "What a pity for a wizard to have to carry the bastard baby of his slaves."

She and the two next to her began to laugh. But I chuckled to ask, "Do you know who I am young witch... I'm Shag Smoke Choker slayer of rebels."

The witches friend says "The Smoke Choker Sari apologize now he's in line to become a master." The second friend begins to shake as I walked closer to the young witch.

Towering over her I say "This child in no slave fool. If you knew proper slave law it's the slave who holds his or her own child. This child is to be a Type. Now I would follow you friend's advice. Or you'll have problems with your teacher and me."

With the she bows to say, "I formally apologize for my words sir Choker." I look at her but before I can say a word another female witch approaches. This witch has pink hair as well.

The only difference is the second one seems to be a good twenty years older then the witch bowing to me.

Second pink hair witch says "Sari why are you bowing to this man?" I say, "She had the never to insult my infant Type. As well as try to insult my self-respect. You may raise young witch."

The second pink hair witch slaps the younger one on the back of the head. And says something I can't hear. The witch and her friends leave. As the older witch stays she says "I'm sorry sir for my nieces disrespect to you. Please come this way."

Following her she looks around my group and me. Scooby is tucked away in the urn. The witch says, "I am Rund head magic merchant for the area of Fang pass. I trust your here for the games?"

Nodding I say "Yes a friend of mine will be meeting me hear. His name is Clown." Rund then asks, "Are you Smoke Choker? You are aren't you?"

Nodding to her she adds, "I heard that a few weeks ago about what happened in the USA. Those vampires are running too wild. Has the Grand court sent more young ones and teachers to help fill in the ranks?"

I shake my head to say, "The Grand court has yet to respond. All they have told me is that I will be promoted to lead master for the eastern coast kingdom states. They probably want to wait until they see how well I teach the young ones that we still have before sending add."

Rund says, "It's a pity your skills in battle are said to be great. But have you heard the whispers going around the magical castles."

I say no and she says, "The rumors are that South America, Africa, Japan, and Australia are planning a major assault. The whispers say their targets are people in corrupt positions and even some magic wielders."

I say, "The rebels are getting major support and these whispers might be of the locations. But change is a need for life. How long did our ancestors get off the idea of slaves before rebellion broke."

Rund says, "I agree a slave is the very reasons I had a sister. My mother was very open-minded. I can tell you are too."

Nodding I add, "What games will be watching mainly? I will be spending most of my time with Clown watching the games with the merchant Proxy."

Rund says, "You have powerful friends Choker. I hope you and your girls have fun." Nodding to her we separate on entering the large area filled with tents and small RV's.

Finding the map Clowns butler gave me I find our tent. Entering the small tent it has two wide padded begs and a trunk to one side. Then a second flap most likely to the small bathroom.

Velma and Madelyn sat on the bed placing down my bags. Rubbing their checks I say "You two can stay here we've been walking for the last few days."

Velma says "We feel safer with you Shag." Madelyn nodded to me as I say, "The more I see you two each day the more you steal my heart. But I don't want you to meet the man Clown and I will meet. He treats every slave he has like cattle. And if I want to do business with him I don't want him to try and buy you two. Or get any ideas."

I add, "That's why you'll stay here with Crow. Don't worry I'll have a few smoke traps to stop anyone from forcing their way in."

Seeing that they understood I promised to bring them back some thing. Looking around I found a watching bowl. Tapping it I trigger its waters.

I say, "Well at least you two won't be bored. This bowl will work like a TV. Just that the only things you can watch is what's happening in the dome. And a word of advice slave sex matches is an event."

Madelyn shuddered uneasy from what I just told them. Leaving Scooby says in my head _'Are you sure you want to meet this Proxy guy. He might try to take the girls?'_

I think _'If Clown doesn't warn him his lack of breath will be a good warning. Relax for now bud and be ready if we need to run.'_

Walking to the dome's main gate I see Willhouse standing to one side. Bowing he says, "Master Clown awaits you sir." Nodding I follow him up to the domes top arena. And from the large amounts of moans I can hear.

I know our meeting is in the one place I warned the girls about. Stepping into the box room I see Clown with a drink in his hand. He's talking to three other wizards.

One I recognize as Shark the Hawaiian master that augmented his teeth to look like that of a sharks. The other two I don't know.

Around are various wolves and goblins dressed quite nicely. Walking to Clown he stops to say, "Glad you made it. But why did you insist on walking?" I answer, "I like to walk."

Shrugging at me he say "Proxy's not here yet but remember he expects to meet you both so do try to behave."

I say, "It all depends on if he doesn't live up to the rumors I hear about him." Soon a female vampire in a really skimpy maids outfit announces Proxy's arrival.

Seeing the auburn skinned slim man walks forward he was scanning the room with sharp eyes. Smiling he gives the maid a swift slap to her ass. The maid moans but it's kind of drowned out by the moans from the arena.

Proxy walks shaking a few hands he looks like a Hollywood celebrity. Stopping he shakes Clowns hands and then turns to me. Getting a step closer Proxy says "The famous Shag 'Smoke Choker' Rogers. Slayer of any the gets in his way well mainly rebels as I'm told."

He chuckles to pull down his round glasses. Proxy adds "Clown has said great things about you and your military background is amazing. Please come lets see how the matches are going."

Following Proxy with Clown right besides me. I notice a wolf and witch following right behind us. Stepping into a second room Proxy's security closes the door.

Proxy snaps his hand and a cart of food is push in front of several comfy chairs pointed to look out the window.

I read the sets reach has a reserve sign and a name. Mine is on the left side of Proxy's seat.

Sitting down the tray opens to show a large plate of nacho drenched chips. And a large T-bone steak. Scooby made his presence known not wanting to pass up the large steak.

Proxy says, "It's a pleasure to meet you familiar Scooby. I trust your appetite will be pleased by my cooks choice of beef."

Scooby says, "Tell your cook his craft in this field is great." I start to eat while watching the matches.

The three circles of sex slave matches are still going on. Proxy says "Shag I heard you have yet to seek the pleasure that our statuses give us."

I say, "If you mean sex sir Proxy then yes. I have yet to meet a woman that can tolerate having someone as lazy like myself."

Proxy chuckles to snap his fingers. A Franken girl no older then fourteen makes her way over to Proxy. Proxy says, "I understand you notion and I respect it. You don't want to waste your time with wrong girl."

Snapping again the Franken girl gets to knees and starts to give Proxy a blowjob. Looking at the arenas I ask "Has anyone place bets on anyone?"

Proxy chuckles saying "Yes on my slave Bruce he's the one in the owl mask. The poor thirteen-year-old fox may have a tight snatch. But she's seeing why I have Bruce break my more stubborn girls."

Seeing the large man thrusting large into the girl he has pinned to the arena. She is crying and after a few more thrusts she screams into her orgasm.

The large man pulls his cock free and I see the girl whimpers and shaking on the cum soaked floor. Proxy claps to tap my arm.

Proxy says, "I can set you up with some good girls Shag. Just name your type I'll have them here in a flash."

I say "From the looks of your slave Bruce I take it he does breaking a lot for you. I would ask if you have a virgin. But I don't know seeing as you let him break them into obedience."

Proxy rubs his chin thinking for a moment to say, "I do have two girls that you might like. One is a handful. But I sure they'll behave. Thomas bring Winnie and Tanis here now."

After a few minutes I see the security guard return with two other. Both holding chains to the young slaves.

I'm shocked to see that one of the girls is a brown furred werewolf with red hair. It's not often full breeds come up as slaves. Often half-breeds are made into slaves. Mostly because the family needs money.

The young wolf looks not older then fourteen. While the mummy girl next to her looks thirteen.

Proxy pulls his cock from the Franken girl to say "I bought these two after their fathers lost a large sum of money for me. The wolf is Winnie and the mummy is Tanis. So Shag which one will you take as your sex slave?"

The wolf growled at me and I know it's a threat Scooby does it all the time. The young mummy is staying close to her meaning they do care for each other.

I say "I'll buy them both I'll pay ten thousand crowns." Proxy chuckles to say, "Clown was right you do know how to do business. But Shag you know how often two full breeds come on sale. It's almost as rare as humans come on sale."

Proxy smiles to add "And I know you have two humans of your own. I can tell by how they look at you that you broke them already. So how about twenty thousand?"

I smile to say "But you know how hard it is to break full breeds to be slaves. They aren't like humans who have so little backbone after being scared enough. How about we split the difference fifteen thousand? And I'll throw in something you'll like."

Reaching into my coat I pull out a scarred skull to say, "How about I add the skull of the vampire commander Piu?"

Proxy smiles wide showing his sharp canines. Proxy says, "You have yourself a deal Choker. Where should I have the girls wait for you?"

I say "Have your guards wait with them in the lower level. I'll pick them up after we finish the rest of our business." Proxy nods and waves the guards off.

Sitting back next to him he takes out a large stack of papers handing it to me. Proxy says, "He's the contract. Once you sign I'll send your stocks to your magical castle. You and Clown are making a good investment by helping the imports for your country."

I sign my name and Proxy smiles. Proxy says, "Great now let us finish watching before we call it a night."

But a loud buzz comes through the domes loud speakers for a gruff voice to talk. Gruff voice says, "Witches and wizards you all hid behind your powers. You enslave, sell, and thrive on things. You allow others to suffer, fear, and remain at war. All so that you can be free."

The voice adds, "Today you will know fear. Today you will be cleansed by the Clones."

Soon a loud crash ripples through the room. Turing I see several armored monsters in gray black armor similar to the clothes humans wore in the Second World War.

They each are holding an assault rifle. The gruff voice says, "Today we change the balance. You will either surrender or die!"

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So just played the Doom series again. Had a lot of fun too. But for the most part can't wait to hear what kind of comments you'll left me.**

**Deathknight999: You'll like what I have in store for those two. Plus thanks for the likes to my story.**

**Guest: If you make an account just for little old me. My friend I'll call you my number one bro or gal if you a lady. But still I'll give you a shout out like no other if you do.**

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: I pick Winnie and Tanis cause I killed them over popular girls. Too many bad memories of asking out popular girls back in my past. Dated the girl that wasn't as popular now she's got curves and legs that go all the way up AWWOOO!**

**Now lets read on head with this one shall we.**

**Fang's Pass games dome Clown's POV**

Staring at the armed rebels I see five half wolves, two vampires, and a lagoon woman. Most lagoon beings are scaly and green blue in color.

One of the vampires says "By the elders its Smoke Chocker." The others look over Shag to agree.

Slowly heavy footsteps make their way into the room. Looking over I see a Byakko dressed as samurai. The large blue fires behind it moves from side to side.

The Byakko says, "I see you all found Proxy. But what a surprise the USA's hero Shag Smoke Chocker. I've heard a number of things about you. But I know for sure not to trust everything I hear."

Shag asks, "Who are you people? Your not normal rebels?" The large beast man says, "I am Broker. And you are right we are not apart of the rebel movement."

Broker adds, "Unlike them they steal in secret and fight small battles. We The Clone rebels fight in the open. We don't fear the governments nor do we fear you magical users. I'm surprised however Chocker."

Broker asks, "Why are you specking with Proxy? And why do you have slaves? I've seen you fight. You fight for no one but those of your own castle. Why take up slaves?"

Shag starts to chuckle to say, "Cause every man needs a little love now and again. And for me all I can say is I'm different then most slave owners."

Broker takes a few steps closer to say "It's people like Proxy that corrupts men like you Chocker. Join us and change the way the world is."

Shag answers "Sorry but just as you have your duties so do I. And it's in the form of some kids back in the US that need my protection and tutelage. Now if you could gather up a lot of food and supplies then we'd talk. But Proxy has the supplies my Kingdom state and students need."

Broker growls to say "You don't want to make enemies of me Chocker. I have a few friends of mine waiting to take those girls of yours."

Shag gets closer and Broker's guys aim at him. Shag says, "Touch a single hair on them. And I'll mount your head on my wall."

Broker roars releasing an echo of fire. But as the blue flames try to consume Shag ash erupts from his urn.

The ashes begin to spark with small pockets of fire. Shag coats his hand in the ash and punches the floor.

In a flash the floor cracks as fiery plum travels along the floor and erupts upward under each rebel.

Shag pulls his sword and charges while several of Proxy's guards assist buy firing their weapons. Using his forearm to stop Shag's sword Broker doesn't see Scooby's smoky body manifest.

And as Broker sees Scooby he roars his smoke covered roar. Broker wobbles to one of the windows he sent another roar of his own at the tag team.

Broker says "We'll meet again Chocker." Jumping clear the shouts and spells with weapons fire begins to come from all over the dome. Proxy makes a call saying, "All guards kill any of these rebels slim. I want the dome and grounds cleared now. Use the Dagons if you have to."

I blink twice to ask, "You have living Dagons?" Proxy nods to say "Yes they've proven to be more valuable alive then in pieces for sale. Now Shag I'll check in with the lower levels to make sure all the slaves and creatures as ok. Don't want you asking for this skull back."

Shag gives a half nod but looks back to where Broker jumped from. Shag then jerks his neck to the door saying, "Proxy the grounds are under full assault the dome is a distraction."

As Shag and Scooby race off I see Proxy chewing his inner check. Proxy says "These rebels will regret making enemies with me."

**The Games camping area Velma's POV**

I see some of Shag's smoke traps snare and throw a couple of these armored guys around and away from the tent. But soon a guy in a gray blazer starts to throw fireballs at the traps.

With all the traps gone he walks right in and stares at Madelyn and me. Madelyn is holding Crow as the guy say "Come on lets go before he forces you to have sex and have another kid for somebody."

I slap his hand away from Made's to say "Our master never made us have sex with anyone. The baby's someone else's kid that he's protecting."

The guy shrugs to say "Oh whatever come on lets get you two free from his control."

I glare and kick his knee. He hops back clutching his knee to say, "What was that for? Damn that hurts."

I say "Our master is a kind man and he hasn't even asked us for sex. We care about him because he doesn't treat us like objects. And if I were you I'd start running."

Turning the guy sees Scooby growling in his monster dog form. Guy says, "Ok good boy want a doggy snack?"

Scooby says, "I am no hound you half breed fire nymph. I will crush you within my jaws for trying to steal my wizards slaves." The guy throws a fireball but Scooby swallows it and roars his smoke attack.

The guy is sent flying into the air and lands outside the tent. Looking outside I see Shag forcing several guys back as they try to hit him. But his smoke almost seems alive as it shields him the attacks.

Standing over the guy Shag says, "You tried to hurt my girls? You're going to regret pissing me off."

The guy jumps up to say "Shit your Smoke Chocker. Dude no offense but you should consider joining us. That is after your let those girls go."

Shag's smoke turns to sparking ash and starts flying at fast spends. On hitting the ground they erupt with a loud pop the burns in the air. The guy tries to throw fire at Shag but Shag's smoke wall stops it.

Shag sends a pillar of smoke at the guy he went clean thought a low wall and a bench. Groaning the guy stands to say "Man you do pack a punch."

Soon several of the Cold metal guards started to fire at the rebels. The fire guy raises his hands and rockets off into the air. Shag looks at one of the guards and shouts "They're falling back cut them off at the side road to the village."

The guards nod and began to radio the information Shag gave them. Shag then starts to walk over to us seeming to be a little calmer.

Shag asks, "Are you two ok?" We nod to ask what's going on. Shag says, "Rebel in a new faction are trying to make their mark. But they picked the wrong time to try their luck."

I nod to ask, "So what are we going to do now?" Shag says "We are going to wait cause two more young ladies will be joining us."

I glare at Shag to ask, "I thought you said you cared about us?" Shag says "That's why I had to do what I did for you two for these two. I'll give them the same freedom I give you two."

Shag adds "I'm got some good info from the dealer I met with Clown. And the girls have fathers so I'll try and track them down. Maybe they'll pick them up and help them get back to normal."

Madelyn asks "So are they human or?" Shag say "No ones a werewolf and the others a mummy. And seeing as their pure breeds they won't be aging very fast either."

As Crow begins to cry a little Madelyn pulls out her breast and gives him a little milk.

**Fang's Pass games dome Clown's POV**

Once more Shag and I are talking with Proxy. He's pissed at all the damage. Proxy says, "Damn them! Fucking rebels I'm going to have someone's ass for this."

Shag says "Relax Proxy look at the bright side of all this. People know that there is a new faction of rebels but that they don't have the numbers they need to pose a real threat. They couldn't get to the slaves or the animals everyone has. Also think of the publicity. More people will demand your weapons and items seeing as your guards managed to push this new faction back."

Proxy scratches his chin to nod and say "Your right! Thank you Shag can I offer you something in exchange for your help. I know that the girls you bought from me are still here and waiting for you to pick them up."

Shag nods to say "Yes I need to know where their fathers are. I want them to see the face of the man that will break in their daughters to womanhood. I might even tie them up and make them watch me do it. It'll be worth the laughs."

Proxy smiles to say, "That's cold but I like it. They live in Stalingrad. When I last saw the two they were growling at how they lost their daughters in a poker game."

Shag asks, "They gamble a lot?" Proxy says "Yes they do. They were short and I cut them a deal. It's all in this file. Also Shag are you sure you don't want to do any more business?"

Shag says, "I came here to help Clown and my school to make connections to help. I sorry but for now I'll take my girls and leave."

Thanking Proxy we leave. Getting into the stairwell I say "Your going to take them home aren't you?"

Shag nods to light his pipe. Shag says, "If I knew my daughters were slaves I'd do anything to get them back. These two knew they would have died before they even got to their daughters cells. But it's the way Proxy talks about them is what got me on edge."

I say "I know I've heard of families selling their kids for a good amount of money. But never to pay a debt something smells off."

Shag nods to say "Lets hope the wolf girl doesn't try to slit my throat while I sleep." Getting to the basement Shag tells the guard whom we're here for.

Nodding to us we follow the three to the left and I once more see two full breed monster girls. Shag opens the door but the wolf growls at him.

Shag snaps his fingers and places restraints on her hands and mouth. Creating smoke chains to hook their collars Shag tugs them to follow.

Getting to his new tent Shags two other girls sees the new ones. Shag nods and I pop a closure stone at the door. Closure stones stop sound from leaving a certain area.

Shag looks at the two to say "Look I know you two don't know me. But I'm going to help you get back to your fathers."

Snapping away the restraints and chains vanish both girls look at Shag. The older one of Shag's humans is holding Crow. The wolf girl says "And how are we to trust you? You got her pregnant."

The older girl says "The babies not ours. He's the son of a witch. Shag promised her he'd watch over him. And Shag's telling the truth if we had families he'd let us go too. But we don't have anyone else but him."

Shag pulls out the girl's files to say "I'm taking you two home now. Clown is the van ready?"

I nod saying, "Willhouse is bringing it over. You'll be a Stalingrad in three days." Nodding we wait as Shag read a book. With the hunk of the van Shag gets them all in and thanks me.

Watching Shag drive away Willhouse says "Sir are you sure you don't want to tell him?"

I shake my head to say, "He'll find out when he gets back to the states. For now let him enjoy his freedom."

**Stalingrad third person's POV**

It's a mild warm rainfall through the city of Stalingrad. With Winnie and Tanis behind him Shag walks with the girls.

Shag says "Ok we're almost there. From what my informant tells me your fathers are gambling her right now. So I need you two to wait with Scooby until I tell them."

Winnie and Tanis nod. Over the few days they've come to know Shag. He's shown them that he's not a bad guy. But they were curious as to why Velma and Madelyn care for him so much.

Tanis says, "He's nice Winnie and after what um Velma said we can trust him." Winnie gave a low growl. Winnie says, "I'll trust him more when my papa hugs me. For now let's watch".

Peaking in from the side of the door with Scooby the two young girls watch. Shag sits down at the lone black jack table.

Shag says, "I bet twenty." The mummy wearing a gray fur line coat says "Same here." The wolfman does the same. The dealer deals with twenty winning the round. Shag asks "Either you have kids one of my slave girls has one now."

The wolfman says, "Had one so did my partner here. After the wives left for the upper class in Paris we've had to handle being dads. But we sold them to cover our debts."

Shag lights his pipe and asks for another card. Shag says, "You miss it? You know having an extra mouth to feed?"

The mummy says, "Are you kidding hell no. Kids are nothing but a pain. Just wish their mothers took them with them."

Shag plays twenty-one to say "Dealer can you get me and my friends here some of the good stuff." The dealer nods to Shag knowing what's going on because he was tipped off.

Shag leans back in his chair to say, "You two are lying. You sold your daughters just like your wives to get money not cover your debts."

The wolfman stares at Shag to say, "So what a woman isn't anyone important until a man wants them to be. You got a woman and kid you don't think about getting rid of them?"

Shag says "No I don't because I'm a guy that loves family. You to have no shame or idea of what its mean to be a father." The wolfman and mummy push the table to the side while Shag remains calm and sitting.

Shag says, "What wrong did I hurt you prideful egos assholes?" But before they could charge the mummy looks at the door he sees not only his daughter but also his friends.

Shag says "I brought them here so they could see the real you. And now I won't feel sorry when I do this."

Using his sheathed sword Shag smashes the wolfmans jaw. To follow with a left hook to the mummy skull. As both men fall to the ground Shag say, "I want you two to remember my face. The face of the man that frees your daughters. And gives them a real home."

Before Shag leaves he delivers several more ash covered punches the former fathers jaws and ribs.

Walking into the hall Shag closes the door as the men groan and cough up blood. Shag takes a knee and hugs to two softly crying girls.

Shag says, "I keep my promises. Like Velma and Madelyn I won't force you to do anything. But I ask that you trust me and listen to what I tell you. I promise to protect you both."

The two young girls nod and follow Shag back out into the rain. Scooby says, "Families loses members but often in loss they find reasons to grow. You two will grow from this and will find that this family cares for you."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So anyone seen anything good one the Internet recently? I sometimes feel like you all just don't want to answer me? Oh well I wonder how our smoking badass wizards handling having four women to satisfy. But before that lets check out the comments.**

**-Mercwar: Hey someone went through with their claim. Congrats on the new account welcome to the life of reading and writing fanfiction. Jadda jadda something about never getting your soul back... whatever still welcome dude. At least I hope you're a dude still thanks for the likes.**

**-Deathknight999: Sorry dude no Daphne. I don't get why so many guys liked her when Velma had a way better body. I mean have you seen her in a Bikini in the newer animated movies.**

**-Nightmaster000: Hell yes there will be lemons. Thanks for the likes on the last chapter as well.**

***Also if you guys have any suggestions on who the final girl should be in Shaggy's harem drop the name in your review that is all*. **

**-Guest: Glad to know so lets see what happens next.**

**Eastern Cold Fang Russia Third persons POV**

Right now we see the group that is Shag's entourage walking to a place that many fear. It's the very resting place of one of the most evil familiars ever conjured.

This place is the labyrinth of Cerberus. Cerberus the legendary three-headed hound in legend was created to protect the gates of the underworld. But that's a lie.

Scooby tells the group the real tale of Cerberus. Scooby says, "Cerberus was evil from his very birth. His witch forced all her evil from her body to give Cerberus more power."

Scooby adds "Cerberus ruined her life all they wanted was to kill and fight. The witch wanted just to gain a standing in her court. But seeing how out of sync the two were the Courts trapped Cerberus in this labyrinth due to their nature. The witch in her weak state of mind said that it was her fear that caused her to want her familiar to be stronger."

Scooby stops at the labyrinth's entrance. The cold chill that travels down all their spines is unsettling.

Shag took several breaths and Crow begins to shift uncomfortable against Shag's chest. Looking down the first path in the labyrinth Shag could feel the evil.

Shag asks "Scooby why do you want to go into this labyrinth?" Scooby huffed to say, "Inside are the remains of Cerberus. If we obtain even one bone my power will become stronger."

Velma asks "But what if Cerberuses power corrupts you Scooby? You'll turn on Shag like Cerberus did to his partner."

Scooby says, "No I won't and even if I do I told Shag my weakness. If I turn on him he will end me."

Shag looks at all his girls each on wearing their slave outfit. Winnie is wearing a blue part of tight shorts, which are showing off her pink panties. Her perky breasts were barely hidden by her sports bra like blue top.

Around her neck is a collar just like Velma and Madelyn are wearing. Tanis's wrappings had to be redone.

Under her bandages Tanis's smooth chocolate colored skin surprised Shag. Tanis's new wrappings are made into a mini skirt that 's showing off the tight wrappings she's using as panties. Her breast size maybe slightly smaller then Winnie's.

But even in the makeshift top she still fills out quite well. Tanis's hands and feet are wrapped to make it seem like she's wearing leg and arm sleeves. Then her black hair is tired back into a small ponytail with her signature large pink bow.

Tanis told Shag it was disrespectful for an unwed mummy to show her face in public. But Shag knows the law of slaves wouldn't allow her to keep her face covered. So he wrapped her forehead and her eyes. While leaving her chin, mouth, and nose exposed.

Tanis knows its all Shag could do but she's been ok with it so far. After what happened with their fathers Winnie and Tanis cried for days. Velma and Madelyn comforted them saying that Shag is a man that they can trust.

And after a little over a month of traveling with the group. The two monster girls have grown fond on Shag. Often they didn't like when he left because they knew what it means when he comes back smelling like blood.

Tanis and Winnie told Velma and Madelyn. Who in returned told them of Shag's past. The two girls understood that in their new world once freedom is achieved you'll have to do some horrible things to keep it.

But now as the four sex slaves advance staying as close as they can to their master. Tanis says "Master I can feel the evil of this place its scary."

Shag says "I know I feel it too Tanis. Girls hang onto this." Shag hands Velma his dragon bone ring to add "It has a small amount of my enchanted smoke in it. It'll fight of evil but you all have to stay within its range."

Nodding the group advances again but Shag and Scooby hear the whispers of the shadows.

Shag lights his pipe and release a breath of sparking ash. Standing in the harsh shadows is a man fused with the very labyrinths wall.

The man says, "Soft of heart must leave. Only pain will be found by you if they smell you."

Winnie growls to say "Our master isn't afraid of your maze." Shag pats Winnie's hair to say "Tell me spirit why is Cerberus still not at rest?"

The spirit says "No his breathe run his breath specks!" With that labyrinth began to shake violently as a foal odder comes up from their feet. Shag casts his smoke to push the odder away from them.

But as he does this several section of the walls start to spin and slide into different paths. Tanis is blind sided by one wall hitting hard onto her shoulder.

Madelyn snatches her up before two walls pin her. Velma and Winnie check on them but Velma is shocked at the result of the mad labyrinths surprise attack.

Velma says "Oh no we've been separated from Shag and Scooby." Looking around the four girls try to call for Shag but receive no reply.

Velma touches the dragon ring to say, "Shag and Scooby will expect us to at least try to find them. We have to get to the inner chambers."

Winnie says, "Ok Velma but Tanis are you ok?" Tanis nods to say, "Thanks for helping me Madelyn." Madelyn smiles back and gives Tanis a quick hug.

On the other side of the labyrinth Shag's mind wants nothing more then to be with his girls. Scooby can feel his growing worry.

Scooby says, "Stop worrying they have the same determination as you do. The four of them need you to keep their minds from feeling the flood of sadness. Soon Shag they'll spread the legs for you just give it time."

Shag says "I care very little if they spread their legs for me or not. All I need is their love and companionship. Just as you need my companionship Scooby."

Scooby says "Well that is true but at least I don't cause you to get an erection while I walk next to you."

Shag says, "Scooby do you believe Tanis and Winnie are ok?" Scooby says "Yes your council into their lives it was shocking for them. It even hurt I felt it. But as I said you are their family now. They maybe stuck looking like thirteen year olds but don't let that fool you. They are two years younger them Madelyn."

Shag adds "But they won't grow until they reach their mid twenties. And all that will happen is that they'll grow to look like Madelyn's age. They won't grow beyond that until they reach their forties."

Scooby chuckles to say "Means that you'll still have two young looking girls even when Madelyn and Velma get too old."

Shag shakes his head to say "Nope those cats that raised Velma and Madelyn raised them off the rare Resp root."

Scooby smirks to add, "That means that those cats knew how those two would fill out. Damn that means that only you will age slightly while all four of your girl's age next to nothing. Clown will be surprised when he finds out."

Shag says, "I'm sure he will be. Come on lets find the girls I hope there not too scared right now."

Over on the other side of the labyrinth the girls aren't scared their cornered. Before them is a spirit that's been asking them the same question for the last hour.

But the more they failed to answer the closer the walls come to crush them. Spirit says, "I hid in front of you. But you see only a part of what I show you. Can you find the other half when it can't be touched?"

Winnie grows to say "Stop talking in riddles." Tanis watches, as Velma stands calm. Tanis asks, "What do you think the answer is Velma?"

Velma says, "She wants us to tell who we love. We hid our true feelings even though we show it so often."

Madelyn walks to the spirit to say, "I love Shag Roger's more then a slave should love her master. I love him to the point that I would give my life if it means that he'll never feel sad again."

Slowly the walls began to push back. Velma steps up to say, "My love for Shag isn't just some pity lust. I love him to the point that I'd have no regret if I have his child."

Once more the walls push back. Winnie steps forward to say, "I haven't known Shag very long. But like the others I want nothing more then to stay with him for the rest of my life."

Again the walls push away. Tanis holds Winnie's hand to say, "Shag respects us, cares for us day by day, and asks for nothing in return. I see him as a man I can love even after I pass on."

With that a door slides open next to the spirit and the girls leave the room. Slowly they make their way into the next room. But as they get inside they see a woman with three heads chained in the room's center.

The women is wearing a long torn rob her skin has patches of red almost gray fur. The women raise each head each head speaks as one. The women say, "So you've shown my labyrinth love just as my master tried to show me."

Velma says "Your Cerberus." Two heads nod for the center head to say, "We are our master died when the magical court of Russia said we were too dangerous to be with her."

Cerberus says, "With her dying moments she hugged us and gave us her body so that we would not disappear. But after so long the only thing that has kept us here is her love."

Tanis says, "The labyrinth isn't for man it's for women. For women like us?" Cerberus nods to say, "Yes even now your master is frantic to get to you. His love like yours is real. We only wish we had seem the same we would still be with our master."

Another door opens to show Shag and Scooby rushing in. Shag runs to the girls asking if they're ok. Scooby moves to Cerberus to say "I felt you in my dream my lady's."

Cerberus says, "You have earned our respect and our power young familiar. Use it all to help make your master stronger."

In a harsh roar Cerberus's body turned to dust, which slowly made its way into Scooby's body. Being connected mentally and spiritually Shag feels the overwhelming emotion of the old familiar.

Seeing both Shag and Scooby try to hold themselves together as there bodies burned with ash coated sparks worried the girls. Scooby fled back into his urn while Shag collapsed down onto the labyrinth stone floor.

All he hears as he drifts off is the worried voices of his girls.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. You ever had a day were you just had too much to think about. Then you can't focus on one thing. I had that day yesterday and I'm still trying to remember what I forgot to write down. Any way lets see what you all left me.**

**Deathknight999: Um yeah sorry dude neither of those idea sit well with me. I just can't see any of them as sexy. Don't get me wrong love the Hex girls rocker chick vibe. Just can't see them as submissive slaves.**

**Mercswar: No prob bro glad you liked the last chapter.**

**Guest: Good to hear and hope to like this too.**

**Nightmaster000: You kind of read my mine with the crossover idea. But sorry to say I dismissed all those other Scooby Doo chicks cause they just didn't have the body. Also the Ghouls girls that I don't add into the harem will have other appearances.**

**Devilinsdrecor: Why thanks dude glad to hear how much you like my idea.**

***Ok special announcement cause I need all your help on this. I have created a poll asking who you want out of the three milf bodied women will be best for Shaggy. And yes you might want to look up that person who drew the ones in questions I'm talking about. So the polls will be open for a while maybe a few chapters. So happy voting*!**

**Private Jetliner heading to Japan Winnie's POV**

It's been five weeks since Shag and Scooby merged with Cerberus. Shag and Scooby were in a deep sleep for days because of what happened.

He's been telling us that he's ok since he woke up. But Scooby refuses to talk to us. Shag looks at me to ask "Winnie you ok?" I shake my head no.

I say, "Shag are you sure your ok? Scooby hasn't left his urn in a while." Shag touches the old urn resting on his bag in front of his feet.

Shag says "Scooby told me before that when two familiars merge it has side affects. Not only to me but to him too. Scooby and I fought another familiar witch before we graduated to higher classes."

Shag adds "Like most of the students we were up against one another to be able to gain the free roaming pendants. These pendants mean we've proven ourselves to be allowed to go where we want."

Velma snuggles closer into Shag's arm. Right now its night time outside of the plane. Shag pats Velma's head to turn back to me.

Shag says, "I forgot her name but she like the other witch I fought claimed that she was a better fighter then me. She was talking down to me simple cause during a formula test she get a lower score then me."

Shag adds, "I accepted her challenge but her familiar was a prideful owl. He wagered that if we lost he gets to merge with Scooby. And Scooby asked for the same in return. One of the masters supervised the match."

Shag leans over so that Velma would be putting less weight onto his shoulder. Shag looks at me with an almost disappointed expression.

Shag says, "The match lasted for only twenty moves. I disarmed her of her scepter and Scooby had tackled her owl through a tree. The master watching ruled in my favor and said that the debt had to be settle."

Shag adds, "With a wave the master casted the spell and her owl turned into pure energy severing the witches connection to her familiar."

Shag says, "Scooby became slightly angrier at anyone who came close to me. After a while he explained that it took his body a while to consume the last thought that the owl had."

I look at Shag questioning what he meant by Scooby consuming the other familiar's thoughts.

Shag sees my confusion to say, "What he meant was that even though the familiar was no longer alive. The familiars thoughts, memories, and emotions still linger in its pure magical state."

Shag pats my hand to add "Scooby will be ok Cerberus thoughts must be a little much for him. Give him time and he'll be ok."

I nod at Shag to push up the armrest for my seat. Patting Shag's leg I rest my head on his thigh.

Chuckling as I slowly slip off to sleep I hear Shag wish me good night. I even feel him give me a soft kiss good night on the cheek.

**Japan International airport Tanis's POV**

Walking behind Shag the airport was busy. Shag keeps us close as we get into a taxi and go to the address he gives the driver.

Sitting on Shag's lap I try looking out the window to see the various colors of the buildings we're passing. Shag says "Driver it's the temple on the left."

Nodding he pulls over to the side and we get out. Velma and Madelyn hold Shag's bags as we stand in front of the large wooden black doors.

Walking to the doors Shag whispered something we couldn't hear. A gong went off and slowly the right door opens allowing us to get in.

Stepping inside my eyes go wide. Mostly because of the people who are walking around the inner walls of this place.

They're all humans from time to time a centaur walks along side them too. I ask, "Shag what is this place?"

Shag answers, "This is Odyssey one of three human settlements that exist that is protected by the government. The other two are in Australia."

Soon several Centaurs came into our path two brandishing swords while the others have spears.

The lead Centaur snorted at Shag to say, "Your kind isn't welcome here wizard. Especially slave owners be gone."

Shag says, "Is this how you welcome back an old friend Marky?" A voice soon came from behind the Centaurs to reveal a man in a wheel chair.

His light skin and the brown bangs that cover his eyes made him oddly similar to Shag. He looks even younger then Shag too.

Young man "It's ok everyone this is the guests master Andrew and I have been waiting for. But I never took you as a slaver Shag... much less a father?"

Hearing Crow grumble against Shag's chest most of the Centaurs are simply surprised. Shag says, "It's a lone story one I would preferred we did with master Andrew in attendance."

Marky as Shag calls him nods and says "Carey can you show these girls to the private guest room on the east wing." The Centaur with blue hair nods as Shag goes off with Crow to meet the master of this place.

Getting into the room they have several beds on the floor. I find it odd because there were not mattresses the beds look like sleeping bags. The Centaur Carey says, "Lunch will be brought to your room shorty. Don't worry we won't tell your master you ate before him."

She closes the door right behind us and was gone. I wonder why she said that about us eating before Shag.

**Odyssey Settlement Shag's POV**

Sitting across from the bearded man once more brought back many memories. Some far darker then I would like to remember. This is the man that saved me for the most part but still turned me into something more then a normal wizard or even a strong Type.

This bearded man was my true teacher Type, Crisis B. Andrew. To me he's master Andrew the man who saved me from becoming a blood thirsty Berserker.

Master Andrew says, "I know you have a reason for becoming a slave owner Shag. Those girls even from here I can see their auras aren't afraid of you or fully submissive. So talk my former student."

Nodding I told him everything that's come to pass since my vacation started over half a year ago.

Master Andrew says, "I see so you bought the girls cause you were lonely. Plus you wanted to protect them from scumbags who would have abused them. And the two younger ones are in the same shitty situation cause of their assholes of fathers. Then there's the little baby bouncing against your chest."

Master Andrew sighs lighting a cigar to add, "To protect we most sacrifice something right. You're sacrificing your public image of being a lone killer... to seem more down to Earth. I'm not going to bad mouth you Shag I'm just worried about your mind set."

Master Andrew walks over to me with a cup of Type formula. Type formulas are used for several things to enhance a wizard or witch's power. To enhance themselves or to perform other unique tasks.

Master poured the odd liquid of the formula onto Scooby's urn. Turning to me sharply he opened the back of my shirt. Then poured the rest down my back.

The liquid started to heat up rapidly. In a loud growl Scooby reappears twice his normal size for a Great Dane. His coat is far smoother and shiner then ever. But Scooby's tail now shows off several bards with a waxy shine.

Scooby says, "Thank you Crisis my mind is slightly clear thanks to your assistance. So I take it you want to see the girls for yourself?"

Master Andrew nods to say "Mark call for Shag's companions and show him around the grounds." Marky asked one some guy to go get the girls.

Marky, Scooby, and me are now walking around the settlement. Marky says "We managed to get some more land with the added money. Also we have a large pool for the kids to play in under work."

Marky stops to look at me I had remained quiet as he ran off the changes Odyssey has been through. Marky asks "Shag you sure you don't want move here? I'm sure things will be ok without you at New Zero USA."

I say, "No it won't Marky. Remember when you and master left to start this settlement. You need someone like me to be your backer. The world will have its change one day be it by force or free will."

Raising my sword I stopped a rock from hitting me. Looking over I see a group of kids glaring at me.

Looking at the tallest one I ask, "Now why would you kids go and try something like that?" The lead kid with brown skin and blonde hair holds his ground.

The kid says "Get lose wizard your not welcome here." Soon several of the residents see our altercation and glare at me.

I chuckle to pet Scooby's head. I ask, "Why is it because I can use magic? Or are you afraid I'll take you from your family?"

One young Centaur with blonde hair and brown skin like the kid makes his way in front of us. Centaur says "Just like a wizard. You all hid behind your power and care little for others. Enslaving others simply knowing they can't fight back."

He continues to say "One days you're going to get what you deserve you piece of shit. And when that happens don't you dare come near Lord Andrew. Because like they say all you wizards are nothing but cowards and bloody thirsty perverts. You're going to die alone with only yourself to blame."

Soon Master Andrew voice cut the air as more people joined into gossip at me. Master Andrew says "All of you enough go back to your homes."

I say, "It's alright master they want to know why I have a right to be here? I'll tell you your self-righteous jerk because I fond this place. The money you get its from me. You want to know why cause I believe in master Andrew. He saved me from being turned into a Berserker a mindless combination of a blood lust and magic."

I get closer glaring at him as if I was to take his life. I add "You don't know hell until someone who raised you takes you to the front lines of battle as a young child and tells you to kill your own kind. And did anyone of my own kind care that I had a death collar around my neck... no all they saw was a kid that wanted to fight."

I add, "Yes I killed my kind even now... but where would master Andrew be if he didn't rescue me? Where would all of your friends and family be?"

I say, "Before you point fingers think of the big picture you single minded jackass. Not every witch and wizard wants to enslave toss that won't conform. Some of us just do as we're told because if we don't we loss everything. You know nothing of my friends, the five that journey with me. But most of all you know nothing of me."

I glare at him as I step right to his face. I say "Think about this clearly fool what would you do to keep your freedom. You would kill, would sacrifice, and what kind of deal would you make to keep your freedom any kind am I right? So before you judge my choices in life think about the only options I had or have ever been given!"

I turn and walk over to master Andrew and Marky. I say "Thank you for your help master but I feel its best for us to stay in the city. Don't worry I have JP transfer over this months payment by weeks end. And before you ask I you don't have to worry about the additional land. I signed off and adding another ten yards."

Walking away with my group I can hear Marky try to tell me something but I keep walking. Scooby telling the girls to quickly grab our stuff so we can leave.

This makes the fifth time I left the safe walls of Odyssey after an argument. At least this time I didn't kill anyone.

Walking outside Winnie gives a low whimper. Rubbing her check with my open hand I gently smirk down to her. Looking down the street with everyone we wait for a cab.

**Odyssey Settlement Mark's POV**

Seeing the empty eyes of my old friend as he walks off with his slaves reminds me of when we first met. I knew then all too well mainly cause of the harsh memories that they brought.

Master Andrew and I stared as he and Scooby pose to take our lives. I was a run away slave but thanks to Master Andrew I didn't have to worry about my former master.

All this years later Shag still had remnants of those days. Many vampires listen to him in New Zero you can't buy the kind of political favors they owe him. Regardless yet again Shag is forced to leave the place he founded after another pointless argument.

Turning my wheelchair around I see Master Andrew looking around the small yard. Before Chris could say anything Master raises his hand silencing all. Master Andrew says, "I asked you all to try and behave while our important guest is here... yet you provoke him?

"But what he said is true in a sense almost every magical user is a slave to their governments and people they represent. They do the things they do because if they refuse... they'll be stripped of all their powers and turned into slaves. I want you all to reflect on this. Because even though our seclusion keeps us safe it seems to have allowed ignorance to grow."

Master Andrew walks over to me and starts to wheel me back to the main house. I ask him "Master do you think Shag still remembers what happened all those years ago?"

Master replies "You saw his eyes the uncontrollable rage in his eyes is still as ravenous as when he was younger. Sooner or later someone will reach him. Until that day comes he will remain The Chocking smoke of New Zero."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Well you ever walk down a street and see something you never thought you'd see during the day. I did yesterday saw a chick without a bra under her shirt. Her nipples were erect and she had a nice set of double b cups. She was just sitting in front of a coffee store as if nothing was wrong. I took a few pics to show my friends and they agree she might be a freak. So yeah onto the polls results and your comments.**

**Mercswar: Hey guess what your wait is over.**

**Nightmaster000: Thanks for the likes hope to hear from you again.**

**Guest: Hi and thank you to you as well.**

**Fro Ninja: Sup first of all. Second good to see that you like the kinky stuff in my fic. Hope you all like the rest of if too.**

**Grant Archer Inn Tanis's POV**

After our visit to Shag's teacher's estate he's been very quiet. Right now I'm sitting on Shag's lap watching the odd game show that I'm still having trouble with understanding.

Looking over Madelyn is relaxing next to the window to the left of the couch. She took off her glasses and top telling us she was tired. Shag said it was the jet lag.

Winnie's playing with a small ball on the floor. She's using her claws to swipe it back a forth in front of Scooby. Scooby like usual is watching the whole room with his head down.

And finally Velma is breast-feeding Crow. I had asked Velma what it feels like when Crow breast-feeds from her and Madelyn. She told me 'It's a pleasant feeling almost as if someone is taking stress from you and turning it into a nice juice.'

I look up at Shag whose expression is still lingering on what happened at the estate. Turning on his lap I place a hand to his chin. Shag looks at me trying to soften his face but I still ask, "Shag are you ok? You've never been this quiet even with us around. Remember we care and we'll understand."

Shag sighs allowing his eye to travel the room. Scooby has closed his eyes. Winnie is now holding her ball in her mouth. Madelyn is sitting up looking at Shag too. And Velma is whipping Crows mouth as she took looks worried for our master.

Slowly he pets my head to say "It's hard to live with the things you do girls... I regret a lot of things. But I don't regret giving my life to all of you. You're the only people I can remotely call a family. Master Andrew saw the path I was going down back when I was young... he saved me."

Velma holds Crow to her breast to rock him gently back and forth. While doing this Velma asks "Shag you said you didn't want to remember something's, what did you mean?"

Shag looks from her and moved his hand from my head to my cheek. Blushing at his new touch I see Shag's eyes seem to remain quite distant. As if he's trying hard to see a reason to answer.

Rubbing my cupped check Shag answers, "After my first few tastes of battle I meet the leader of New Zero USA his name is the seven in the line of his kind royal bloodline. His name is Count Dracula the seventh. After my victories his elites witnessed me murder my former teacher in broad daylight. They reported my attack was unprovoked that I was still hungry for battle.

" Their words don't represent why I did it. Their thoughts are like Scooby's and mine. My goal was justice and with that crazed old wizards death it happened. It was payback for killing all of my other classmates. All of them my age or one year younger killed before we had a chance to even train to walk freely in the world.

"They were like me all young all with nothing to lose but our freedom. The price killing our own kind... **'Shag stares off into the ceiling not looking at any spot in particular. Still he's slowly rubbing my check however as he looks off'**

"After my arrested the commanders were ready to kill me on the spot. Until he and his daughter showed up. I felt the air go cold the colds darken as he approached. He looked at me chained to a post ready to die by a firing squad.

"But he pardoned me saying my actions were justified at the old wizards actions. Free from the post he touched my head with alone finger saying, 'you have the eyes of a man that will crush all that tries your hand. Your eyes are what reminded me why I spare some humans.'

"He gave me my nickname and I once more was sent into battle. But I was his wizard and I'm still his wizard. The battles lasted for two years but he sent me on a personal task. Word got to him that one of the larger landholders in Tennessee was killed by a powerful Type. His orders kill the type and be rewarded for my loyalty to the crown.

"Most can't say no to him. He has power, influence, and a way with his words. I knew his hands would permanently free me from the chains that held me. I took the task and I hunted down the Type with Scooby's help. Only I found master Andrew and Mark.

"We clashed for a little while and I saw why Mark was running. He was a blood bag or flavored meal. Vampires label them with a brand so they are identified as the vampire's favorite dishes come time for their meals. Mark had convinced master Andrew of how sick the vampire lord was and they did what was needed to escape.

"Master Andrew nor Mark told me fully how they escaped just that every death was necessary. Even now I still haven't looked at the old report. Because in our work 'necessary' always means the same. You killed them so others or yourself can live."

Shag rubs my head once more as he looks down at the floor. Shag continues, "But my rage and drive to assure the Count didn't spare a weaklings was too great. I used my most powerful spell at the time and lashed out at master Andrew. He made short work of my spell and pinned me with his sword.

"But instead of finishing me he told me to listen to his words. Or he was going to banish Scooby to the Void. The place where no familiar has ever entered and returned from. **'Scooby growls at hearing the place his teeth extending from his jaw showing his anger even more.'**

"We talked for hours master Andrew remembers the old world. He hated human ignorance he was a soldier for a private group. His task in the old world was to kill and hurt humans that tried to spark racial aggression.

"But the way monsters treated humans now is just as sickening as what he was fighting against back then. So we made a deal he'd teach me and I'd give them a free pass. I told the Count of Andrews deeds but also how the lord had aided in helping the opposite side.

"The count was angered at me for not killing master Andrew. But interested to see if the dead lord was a traitor. All of the lord's men and loyalist that wasn't killed were questioned for hours until they told the truth. The Count rewarded me by branding me his fifteenth."

Shag removed his shirt and pulls away the hair over his neck. There rests a brand of a moon with a red hand in the center.

Shag says "To be branded by a royal family is telling the world that if I die you should consider your life signed to death herself. The count trusts me and my consul to him.

"I told master Andrew the news and in return he trained me for months. Until he told me the rest was for me to learn with my own hands. 

"I finished my Courts training and granted the free roaming pendant I wear now. Clown has the same pendant after he killed a slave that disrespected one of our Courts former member."

Shag sighed to add, "Well by now the bath should be ready girls I'll go in first. I won't take too long once I'm out it's be all yours. Winnie Tanis I'm soon going to have to brand you two as mine. So please pick where you want your marks to be once I return."

Shag places me onto the couch and walks to the side door leading to the open bath. Looking around to the others they feel the same way I do.

Stripping ourselves of all our clothes we looks at Scooby for any advice. He knows everything about Shag so why not ask him.

Scooby says "Go and be with him you are his only attachment to life now. Remember he cares for all of you more then I've seen him care for anything outside our bond.

"**Scooby sits up and flashes his teeth to us.'** But I warn you break his heart and my fangs will remind you of that damage you inflicted to him."

Naked as birth Velma put Crow to bed and follows us. Before stepping in Madelyn picks up a bottle from a tray along with Shag's pipe and weed can.

Sliding open the door we see Shag staring up into the night sky. Velma cleared her throating catching Shag's attention.

As he turns he looked us over Madelyn and Velma seem proud to show their skin to our master. Winnie and myself are shyer we look the other way blushing the whole time Shag eyes us.

Shag turns back to says "The beauties of my life all coming to join me for a bath I must have sounded really pathetic."

We all get into the water of the bath. Except Velma she just puts in her legs up to her knees and sits on the baths edge.

Madelyn pours Shag a cup from the small bottle to say, "We don't pity you Shag and what you said today was not out of line. You're a living being just like everyone else. No one can judge you unless you pass on. But until then we are going to support and love you like we promised."

Madelyn kisses Shag's cheek as he smiled to all of us. Shag says "I can't ask for more loving people to trust my heart to. Girl's thank you but you won't see much of me tomorrow. Some of the Kappa's villages have noticed members disappearing.

"So I'll be investigating. Scooby will be with all of you. And don't worry once I find out who's behind these disappearances we'll visit a few other places in Japan before moving on."

Velma began to sway her legs in the water as Shag took another drink from his cup. Madelyn asks "Shag how do you plan to teach kids and take care of us?"

Shag leans over cupping Madelyn's cheek in his hands. Seeing their faces close enough to kiss Shag just stares in Madelyn's eyes.

Shag answers, "Simply by making sure I don't bring stress back home. I promised you all that I'd be your man and I plan to keep that promise. So lets just enjoy our vacation together as a family ok."

Smiling at what he just said I'm close to tears. We may not be family by blood but by law Shag owns us... making us a family. Velma stands from her spot and walked through the water to Shag. She then drops right onto his lap.

Before Shag could ask her anything Velma latched her lips to Shag's. Seeing Velma wrapped her arms around Shag neck sinking her lips into his deepening their kiss. The words amazing or awe striking aren't enough to tell how amazing the kiss looks.

Shag places his hands on Velma's waist and slowly works with her lips enjoying their kiss even more. Velma moans into Shag's embraces her nails from here look to be pinching into his skin.

Velma pulls away rubbing her hand through Shag's hair to say "Shag we love you and we don't care if your angry at someone or unhappy with what someone says. Well standby you no matter what because your more then any man... your the man that will make us into women."

Giving him another kiss the rest of us smile happy that Velma did what she just did. As Velma moves away Shag pulled Madelyn to him. Once on his lap Madelyn looks into our master eyes wonder what to do no doubt.

Cupping her cheek Shag plants a deep kiss right to her lips. The kiss is just as long and as meaningful as the one he shared with Velma. Moaning into Shag's lips Madelyn sinks into their kiss.

Just like Velma Shag holds Madelyn's waist caressing her hips and back as they hold their embrace.

Pulling away Madelyn didn't seem to want the kiss or Shag's touch to end. Shag makes his way to Winnie pulling her onto his lap with ease. Winnie's surprised by his action looks away blushing from embarrassment.

Shag however uses his hand to turn her head back and look into his eyes. Shag in turn looks down at Winnie. Winnie's wet fur showing off her growing figure. Even though she and I are still young in body we are just as old as Madelyn. When it comes to exact years of birth.

Seeing Shag gently rub Winnie's cheek affectionately caused her to whimper into his touch. As her wet fur sinks into his hand Shag leads her into a kiss. Seeing my sister press her body to our master just as our fellow ladies of pleasure did makes my heart flutter. Winnie is moving her lips purring into our master's arms as he takes her first kiss.

Winnie of all the years I've known her showed nothing but anger to any guy that tried an advance to her. She even clawed one guy's arm right to the bone. But now to know she is willing to let her heart embrace Shag's is something else.

Winnie gently sinks her claws into Shag's shoulder moaning as he fully cements the kiss. Gently pulling away from her Winnie pushes her head into his chest.

Winnie says "Make sure you come back to us safely Shag... we can't bear to lose you." Shag answers, "You won't lose me because you're the ones that I need to come back to."

Shag makes his way to me at least. Pulling me close to his body I look deeply into his sad but gentle eyes. I feel my pulse thump inside of me as Shag leans our bodies into each other.

I think as I feel his lips meet mine of nothing but the pain he holds inside of him.

I think 'Sure Winnie and me was sold and treated horribly by our fathers. But Shag rescued us from whomever Proxy may have wanted to sell us to.

'Shag could have bent us all over that very next night and had his way with us. But like he told our fathers he's making honest women of us.

'And I trust him not because he owns me. No I trust him because he knows what it means to feel betrayed.' I don't know how long I'll feel Shag's body to mine but right now I'm happy. Feeling a tear leave my eyes is all the proof I need.

**Grant Archer Inn Shag's POV**

After our bath the girls refuse to get dressed until I sleep with them. But even lying in bed with them didn't get them to put on sleepwear.

With Madelyn on my right and Velma on my left both holding my arms. They're pressing their breast onto my biceps. Winnie and Tanis are snuggled up on top of me.

They're all so happy and this is all I can wish for and more. But I know JP is waiting for me at the Red Koi bar. Using my smoke I gently ease them all off of me.

Now free I slip into a new change of clothes. Covering the girls with the sheets I check on Crow to make sure he's changed. Finding the little Type's ok I leave the room.

Outside Scooby's reading a scroll. He says, "Get these jobs over with so we can go to India. I hear the Catfish have gotten much bigger this season."

I smirk as I pick up my sword. I say "Don't worry once I finish we'll get all the catfish you can handle. Just have to watch out for the Wraiths."

Scooby smiles to say "Don't worry those Wraiths will wish they hadn't tried anything after my jaws finishes them."

I nod to leave the room not before however I place a few protective wards on the room just in case.

After walking for an hour I make it to the bar. Hearing the loud burps and clinging of glasses I finally spot JP at a side table. He's a heavily tattooed human but most mistakes him for a half human half-sting demon.

And no sting demons aren't really stingy they just have a lot of weird magic tattoos on their bodies.

Walking closer I see JP is talking to two Kappa's and a Wendigo. Talks come to a stop as I stand next to JP who turns and keeps his smirk.

JP says, "I see you still have that gloomy atmosphere of yours Shag. Well anyway I'm sure you want to get things over with so how much this time?"

Handing JP the check he did a double take to stare from the back and back to me several times. JP asks, "Dude last time it was a third of this much, how did you make all this money?"

I say, "It pay's when you can ask any amount for you services JP. Tell Master Andrew that I hold nothing against the residents of Odyssey. And I wish them all a Joyce year."

Leaving the bar I can hear JP's companions asking about the check and their startled reactions to the amount. I walk to a small bus station to catch the next bus to the latest village that noticed the events pattern. Thinking out load I say, "I wonder if Clown found that special item yet?"

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. I often wonder what our world would be life if we were allowed to create a miniature world we could travel to and control. If that day comes I might just create one of my fanfictions worlds. And have some fucking sweet and messed up fun! So yeah lets see what you guys had to say while I was gone.**

**Mercwar: Hell yes there will be lemons. A few of my stories jumped into some good lemons already. But for a few I want to take them slow and make you all feel really satisfied when the main character gets some. Still thanks for the likes and I hope more people review this time around.**

**Well let's just slide on into see what our favorite smoking wizard is up to.**

**Shu Tuq Village third person's POV**

After getting off the bus Shag waits for his contacts. Seeing the sun crest over the horizon tell all that its morning. After ten minutes Shag sees a van pull up to him.

From inside someone rolls down the window. Inside we see a werewolf and three Hub Goblin's.

Often like Phantoms, Shadow Lut's, and Reavers there are different types to any given species. These variants came be from mixed breeding or magical births.

Shag gets into the back. Taking out his pipe Shag starts to smoke while the foreign radio plays. A Hub goblin taps the werewolf. Hub goblin asks "Is the boss sure this guy can help? He looks really scrawny to me."

Shag exhales a puff to snap his fingers. In a flash the smoke turns into a hand and grips the Hub goblin's neck roughly. The hand moves from one side to the other harshly close to leaving a skin burn.

The hand's not applying enough force to kill. Just enough to scare and from the way the Goblin shakes Shag is scaring him.

Shag pulls another breath from his pipe to slowly exhale. Shag says, "It's really rude to judge someone you don't know nothing about. Tread carefully cause if you insult me again you'll regret it."

Pulling the smoke away Shag goes back to enjoying his pipe. The Hub goblin driving starts to laugh at the exchange saying "Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut Meat. Oh wait until Vines hears this."

Shag shakes his head remember that some lesser species weren't born to be unique. They were born or created to be used in battle or labor. Some goblins fill in this category. But most of all they come up with pretty stupid names.

As the four laughs at Shag's actions he finds that unlike others. These four aren't tense after one of his threats.

Which is odd mostly everyone has heard of his powers. And most of the time his displays would cause nothing but tense silence.

But the four with him right now are at ease laughing at their own foolishness.

Shag's sits inside the van for ten minutes before it comes to a stop in front of a small two-floor building.

Around the building are several vans much like the one Shag's stepping out of. The werewolf says "This way Mr. Choker Inspector Det wants to talk to you."

Following them Shag sees several Kappa's waiting never a lone hallway. Each is either crying or holding someone.

Shag catches one's eyes and she starts to whisper to someone she's standing by. Soon the halls of the building light up as more catch sight of Shag and follow him with their eyes.

Reaching a desk to the far side of a room on the second floor the group stops. Behind the desk Shag sees a skeleton.

But unlike most walking bag of bones this one has several ropes of pink thread moving around and into its exposed joints.

Shag says, "It's rare to see a conjured Doll free from a necromancers grip. I take it you called me here not to kill that one however?"

Inspector Det looks over the young wizard before him. Shag still holding his pipe in his mouth exhales a puff of smoke every now an again.

Inspector Det says, "A few weeks have gone past and we still have little evidence of who's killing the Kappa's from around the towns. But last week one of my officers stumbled onto a recent kill site."

Shag takes his pipe seeing that it's run dry of weed and pockets it. Shag says "Take me there now the faster we can find your killer. The faster I can get back to my ladies."

The werewolf asks "Your have slaves?" Shag nods to say "In away we keep ourselves sane the more we're together. But right now your murderer is keeping us apart. And my familiar is watching them he doesn't like staying in one place for long."

**Grant Archer Inn Madelyn's POV**

As I sit on the edge of the window I look to the sun as it rises higher. I think 'Shag has given so much to us. Last night he gave us a taste of his true compassion for us each. Shag our temples are for you only and no one else.'

Seeing Crow start to steer I walk to him. Rubbing his cheek I calm him and look back to the bed.

None of us could have known at what time Shag left besides Scooby. That is if he's awake.

Walking into the living room I see Scooby laying next the couch. Scooby raises his ears to say, "Shag will return by tomorrow night at the latest. Don't concern yourselves with the what if's of his job."

I look at Scooby to ask, "What would you do if Shag wishes to no long be involved with the current powers?"

Scooby answers, "Shag is my partner I am the opposite side of his very soul created by his own magical essence. Like all familiars we have no free will unless we sever the bond we have to our partners.

"My bond to Shag is not like yours. His bond to me is our spiritual tie. His connection to you is the very flesh that you give to him. Primarily the place between your legs that you will soon spread."

I glare at Scooby but he smirks with a partially open eye. Scooby asks in a teasing nature, "What are you angry? Remember I am Shag's opposite. He is calm, collected, and kind with each passing second. But I am conniving, blunt, and rude with the seconds that pass.

"And don't forget you are his slaves of pleasure. Once Shag sinks his member into your flesh your place at his side is set in stone. Even now you have yet to redress yourself.

"Further proof that your legs will be in the air allowing Shag access where and whenever he wishes. I just hope he doesn't impregnate you all too soon. Crow's crying is all I can stand having more would be murder to my ears."

Scooby gets up and walks out onto the balcony. Lying down after looking for a spot he rests his head down. I sigh and return to the room. Inside I look into the mirror by the door.

I see myself not the same girl I was almost a year ago. If I could I would tell my younger self that a guy would save us and fill our heart with love. All we had to do was walk through all the diets, training, and fittings. Then it'll be worth all the pain.

Rubbing Shag's mark on my breast a nice shiver goes up my back. I think 'If others may see us as whores they can be jealous all the same. At the very least we have a man that loves us no matter what.'

Walking over to Crow he's still sound asleep. Rubbing my breast I expect him to be hungry the moment he wakes. In the short few months Crows appetite has grown. A simple fifteen minutes of breastfeeding him before now has turned into a full half an hour.

Sighing I rub his plump cheek with two fingers to look back out through the rooms window.

I think 'I wonder what Shag's eating for breakfast?'

**Shu Tuq Village Shag's POV**

Looking over the current body sight. I see the once large pool of blood now dried up. Along with the various other spots that showed blood droplets.

Lifting my Urn I take some of the ash's to try and help me recreate the scene. Throwing the ash into the air I then sprinkled some onto the ground.

Taking a long drag from a rolled joint I pushed the smoke out my nose to create frictions. This friction travels and finds different body odors in the space.

Finding five different main odders I take note of them. Using the ash I try and recreate the body type of each odor.

I pull a skull recorder to float by me and document my findings.

I say into the skull "Body sight of seventh Kappa killings. The assailant's main target was the younger Kappa's. They used a jagged blade to attack the Kappa's. The older ones weren't killed as slowly evident of the smaller pooling and velocity splatter areas around their bodies.

"The assailants blade might have a waving edge causing wounds to be unable to clot. And axe or crescent shaped knife might be the weapon. For some reason the assailant wanted the young to bleed heavily. Near each body there seems to be a circular impression near the gaged body. The assailant might be using their blood in a ritual or right of passage.

"The assailant wasn't alone their scent is on another person that was in the scene. However the other wasn't trying to get involved they were running from the assailant. From the impressions in the ground this other was gagged to a tree but not harmed.

"The area around this unknown is disturbed greatly. A finger impression on the rock is smudged but enough to tell the hand is small. But the seat impression shows more when then a teen would have. This second might be older. But why not kill that one?

"The assailants motive for this is unclear but from the way their actions have shown so far it might be relevant. Need further evidence to support theory."

Ending my evidence collection I collect back the ashes. Turning I walk back to the Inspector and his men. Telling him of my findings he's a curious as me at the captive the assailant might have.

Inspector Det says "So now what? We wait we can't let this bastard strike again!"

I say, "Relax I won't let that happen I just need more clues to the assailants pattern. The other areas by now are too exposed to the elements for me to get as clear of a reading as I did here.

"Lets return to the station Inspector. I want to see all the evidence photos, M.E's reports, and the locations for the other kill sites."

The Inspector nods and we climb into his car to return to the station.

Within an hours time all the notes, reports, and photos are laid out or posted to a board. Looking over the maps, side reports, and photos I see a pattern.

Pulling up a report from India I see a similar pattern happen there too. Calling the Inspector and his mean I give him a profile.

I say, "This assailant is collecting blood for a ritual or pact of some kind. The intentions is still unknown if my theory is true. But from the string of deaths that followed a similar pattern of Manticore and Vetala's over in India.

"They also reports of the victims being gaged as the assailant bleed them. Any who happened or seemed out of the age group were killed quickly. The assailant is targeting age groups of twenty to thirty."

A Hub Goblin asks "But what about the one's that are younger then the age you just gave?"

I answer, "The assailant might have just wanted to be sure. Or frighten their other captives into submission before they began. Either way this pattern is progressing and the captive might not have long before they're bleed next."

Inspector Det says "Better yet another reason for us to press our search. What else can you tell us?"

I say, "The killings stopped only after nine kills sites similar to the second were found. The attacks were divided by at least four miles. And the culprit waited at least two weeks before they stroke again.

"So if we follow this pattern we can map out the three attacks that we already know. And from the mapping of it the next target is this village."

Pointing at the small village nestled a few yards from the Crest of Bones under MT Fuji. Inspector Det looks at the village to give a look as if he knows something.

I ask, "Something I should know Inspector?" Inspector Det pulls a flask to take a deep drink. The contents of the flask are more strings but these ones are colorless.

Inspector Det takes a long breath after his drink. Inspector Det answers "Yes because if what your saying is true we have five days to find this guy... before..." His trailing off leads me to look straight at those around us listening.

One of the Phantasms close by says, "In five days the Emperor's Kappa son will be making his pilgrimage through the Crest. If the perpetrator kills the Emperor's son his wife will demand all none native's of the empire to be held in contempt."

I then began to understand the scale of this situation even more. If the culprit strikes the son traditionalists of Japan will have head rolling.

Pulling my pipe I add lime-laced weed and start to smoke. One thing on my mind stopping this bastard before it's too late.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So anyone else find any good stuff to read online? For me I've been looking at artwork by Shadbase. It's dark any has a ton of messed up other things I can't talk about. But hey go on over to his website if you want your mind to be fucked with. And yes there is a serious warning that goes with this recommendation too. Cause some of his stuff is offensive to some. So lets talk a walk around the comments you all left.**

**Mercswar: I will and thanks for liking dude. I just wish more people would leave some comments. But oh well at least some give it a try. And I'm fine with it.**

**Fro Ninja: HEY Bro! Glad to see you left me a few comments. Glad to see them to. Sorry but I don't now shit about Spartacus. But if that reference you made is right then I'm ok with it. And yeah well find out more of that Byakko's backstory later on. And thanks for all the input. Hope to hear more from you later.**

**Ok let's see what our smoking wizard is up to.**

**MT Fuji Crest of Bones third person's POV**

Shag was handed off from Inspector Dets unit. He joined the Empire's Samurai Salamander guard.

Like many humanoid beings the once larger then normal salamander were given their humanoid forms. Along with specking completely like anyone else. Yeah the miracles and mysteries of magic isn't it something.

The Empire of Japan is a red Oni. Most Oni's are powerful in their own rights yes. But two kinds of Oni's are know to never be crossed.

The red and blue Oni's use their own powerful war based instruments. Which can cause anything from natural disasters to times of wealth prosperity.

Shag's knows that if any harm comes to the Oni's son continents may shift in the cross fire of his rage. Shag looks over the salamander samurai. Their skin a murky teal with speckling of black dots.

Most think because of their large but soft muscles that they could be easily overpowered. But now their bones are their secret.

Their bones are enhanced allowing them to withstand a lot of pain. Even distribute the pain into powering their muscles.

Shag's mind is filled with worry for the young Kappa. But his mind is filled with uneasiness for his dear girls back in Kyoto.

One salamander leans into say, "I've heard stories from the papers and from the mouths of many wizard. Are the tales of you killing any who stand in your path true?"

Shag smirks as he lights his pipe once more. Inhaling a long drag he exhales to say, "Once we find the one threating your empires son we will see. That is if you leave any of him left?"

The salamanders smile to Shag. Each salamander grins showing the rows a needle like teeth. They're happy that their reputation of eating enemies to their homeland still stands.

As the van lurches to a stop Shag exhales a breath. Shag looks around saying "Something is off we haven't arrived yet."

The van's driver panel opens to have the passenger say, "The heirs royal guard says the village is vacant. She's asking what you wish to do sir wizard?"

Shag chews over what to do. Still calm he says, "We'll go on ahead and check. If this assailant wants the heir they'll do anything once he crosses the threshold of the Crest.

"And I'd hate to explain to the empire why we put his son into harms way. So for now have them hold at the villages square. While we scot and handle some of the situation."

The driver relies Shag's message. As the van moves down the streets the royal escort checks the village.

Shag feels a twitch in his magical aura. He says "Be ready the village isn't empty for no reason. I can feel something close to where we are going."

As Shag continued to smoke the salamanders found it odd. The smoke he is exhaling isn't affecting them in any way.

Shag in mid exhale exclaims, "STOP!"

With the van screeching to a stop Shag orders everyone out. Dressed in their red armor the samurai eye Shag as he walked to the front of the van.

Not many can feel the twitch of magical disturbances. It's a skill that takes over four years to learn.

Shag creates a ball of his smoke. Gripping the ball lightly Shag pushes it forward. The salamander's watch in confusing as Shag's smoke ball wanders.

But as one was about to speck to Shag. A bolt on magic struck Shag's ball. Shag let the ball dissipate after two hits. All sees the holes the magical bolts have left in the road.

Shag looks over his shoulder his pipe to one side of his mouth. Shag exhales knowing that this kind of traps power.

Shag says, "The road is line with jinx eye bolts. Driver tell the royal escort to be on guard. If this enemy of ours felt it was necessary to trap the main road. Who knows what they've done to the rest of the village."

With the driver giving his warning Shag began to form a plan to proceed. Shag asks, "My friends is the rumors of you samurai being able to hit a target as small as a quarter true?"

The salamander's nod smirking proudly as they pull their bows.

Shag adds, "I'm going to walk forward using more of my magic. Take aim at the eyes and destroy them as fast as you can."

The samurai each take up a point and ready their bows. Drawing back the strings enchanted arrows formed from the wisps of red fire.

Shag thinks 'The emperor really wanted to make sure his warriors stood out. Or wanted to find a way to make his mark.'

Lining his pipe with thicker weed, Shag lights up and takes another drag. He exhales a large plump of smoke. Almost as if a cloud came down to him Shag is shrouded in smoke.

Taking a fist full of ash from his urn. Shag tosses it into the cloud around him. Exhaling again Shag has three small smoke balls orbit him.

Shag advances saying his long incantation as he walks. The incantation is to stabilize and hold his smoke constructs. Soon the eyes sprung to life firing their bolts at Shag.

Shag's cloud doing its job greatly. With each bolt being block by hardened ash an smoke.

Seeing each eye three samurai takes aim to then destroy. The eyes are as big as baseballs. And after firing they quickly try to float somewhere else once they close.

The magic bolts either hit Shag's smoke shield. Or is detoured by one of his smoke balls. But the bolts are numerous in each strike.

Shag's magic is holding. But he knows that if he had to walk through this much further he will get injured.

Pop after pop the eyes are meeting their end by the salamander's arrows. Shag's breath is close to being labored now. After eight blocks the eyes seemed to remain strong in numbers.

Seven bolts strike one ball causing it to become unstable. Followed by a few more hits the ball disperses. Causing several direct hits to Shag's cloud shield.

Shag's spell is still holding as more bolts strike him. But his magic is being drained by each strike. Even using his smoke balls as a distraction and deterrent is draining him.

Not to mention with half of his power back with Scooby. He can't hope to recover fast enough if he has to still face the assailant. And any of his remaining unknown object.

Each blocks Shag can feel his body close to drained. But a final pop tells him its over.

Releasing his incantation Shag collected the ash back into his hand. The salamanders rush to Shag seeing him lean against his sword.

Shag pours the ash back into his urn. Inhaling a few breaths with out pulling a drag from his pipe.

The lead salamander comes forward. His odd headdress striking as he stands by Shag.

But for the lead salamander can ask Shag anything. Shag waves the worries away.

Lead salamander still asks, "Sir wizard are you alright?"

Shag answers, "Those bolts took more energy then I'd hoped to ward off. For now I will have to remain in the van. It'll be up to you and your skills to provide our defense.

"Trust me if this creep is skilled enough to leave these kinds of traps. Its no wonder the village is empty. His power must have grown with his victims. It worries me more what he using their blood for."

One salamander asks "Sir wizard how do you know its a he and not a she?"

I say, "Because only one person I've read of can conjure such powerful jinx eyes. The Tengu called Peatro Walks."

One salamander growled saying, "The Tengu are in an argument with the emperor. What could possible be his motive to attack our homeland and countrymen?"

Shag answers "No doubt some still don't like how your emperor is combining the new ways with the old. Tradition has been dictating for too long. And for some combining it with the ways of the current youths is disgraceful."

The lead salamander stomped to growl in his response.

Lead salamander says, "None shall harm the heir to our emperor! So long as we still draw breathe. Sir wizard rest as fast as you can we shall provide support. And walk the van to the Crest."

Shag nods with only half his full power and a great portion of it gone. He has no other choice but to rest.

Walking to the van Shag climbs up the side to sit on the roof. Shag explains he'll watch for more traps. But it'll be up to them to find a way to pass them.

The salamanders nod and proceed to escort the van forward. All wondering how many more traps remain for them to rest the Crest of Bones.

Shag inhales his newly lined pipe. He grants his herbs time to heal him. But his mind travels to his girls. And what they could be doing to not worry about him?

**Grant Archer Inn Madelyn's POV**

I'm laughing really hard. Why? Cause Tanis had put Crows lips to Winnie's breast. I was breast-feeding him while Velma paid for room service.

Winnie yelped when Crows lips latched onto her nipple. And he started to suck to get Winnie's milk.

Shag didn't give Winnie or Tanis the lactation spell like he did for us. He said their bodies couldn't support lactating glands at their age.

I think he has a soft spot for them. Simple fact why cause they look so young. Even though they're my age.

Walking over I pick Crow up from the floor. Tanis is still trying to get away from Winnie. Seeing he she wolf chase the she mummy is really cute.

We all agreed to stay naked too. Velma put on a towel however to get the room service.

Rocking Crow gently he fuses showing that he's still hungry. Leaning him close he once again latches to my nipple.

Sighing I once more feel relief as Crow draws from my breast to get milk. Rubbing his growing hair I can't help but smile.

His caramel skin smooth an soft as ever. His one small tuff of green hair now surrounds a good portion of his head.

Turning I see Velma wheel in a cart filled with food. She starts to hand out all the meals. Winnie and Scooby gets something beef or chicken related. Tanis gets something exotic either a snake based dish or a sour tasting soup.

She really likes either of them. And I just can't get why.

For Velma and me its meatballs and rice potato sides. Holding Crow in one arm I take portions of our lunch with a fork.

Velma asks, "Scooby can we have a connection similar to what you and Shag has?"

Scooby pulls off a piece of the meat chewing it down to swallow with a loud gulp. Licking his jaws Scooby answers "No the only way for that to happen is if you allow magic to warp your bodies. And by doing so you will lose your physical form.

"You would no doubt reform to be a nymph of some kind. And I don't think Shag will like it that if I allowed it to happen.

"But relax already all of you. Once Shag returns and sees you all so willing. He'll gladly bed you on the same night. But even from so far away I can feel a shift in where he is going.

"I'm not sure but something is off." I say, "Then go to him and help him. You hold half his power right he needs you so go."

Scooby growls saying, "Behave yourself! I answer to Shag not his pleasure slaves. Shag's link to me has not alerted me to anything life threatening. So he is fine for now. I will wait as should all of you."

Going back to our food I turn to Winnie. Who's looking up at the moon again.

I ask "Winnie how come wolves love the moon so much?"

Winnie says, "We don't love the moon we respect it. Often time it reveals or shows the true nature of things. Don't worry Madelyn we're all worried. But knowing our master he'll come back without a scratch."

Giving a tooth smile I chuckle into my hand. I nod to her feeling Crow had let go of my nipple. Putting him over my shoulder I pat his back to burp him.

Sighing I can feel that Winnie is right. I need to relax Shag will be fine.

**MT Fuji Crest of Bones Shag's POV**

Walking through the stone lined path with the salamanders is unnerving. I can feel the spirits of the dead linger.

They aren't acting like normal dead spirits. They seem well they feel worried.

I stop to say, "Salamander's be on guard the spirits worry. When they should show anger. Whatever Peatro has it can strike fear into those that are nonliving."

Lead salamander says, "Ok teams off into three and spread. Keep alert and say when you feel anything."

Nodding two salamanders follow me off the path when three others groups good down different ways as well.

One female salamander asks "Sir wizard are you sure you can fight? You seem pale."

I answer, "No it's the Crest even though they are worried. The spirits they can tell I am still weak. And they are trying to drain away what little magic I have left. But I am alright for now we must find Peatro."

Nodding we all walk off in different directions. But we try to remain on watch of the paths we walk.

Walking for at least half an hour I can't feel anything. Lighting my pipe I exhale to try and track any recent scents. For a few steps I keep trying as well as try to remain in control of my magical flow.

What I find after a few minutes is the hostage's scent. I say, "Be on guard I have the hostages scent. Peatro may not be far behind."

Nodding the samurai ready themselves. One with a Kanabo while the female readies her katana.

Walking for a short time later we find a small camp. Walking around I touch the ash of the extinguished fire pit. Looking around I see two disturbed places. One close to the fire pit the other under a tree.

I scan both one scent is for Peatro and the other for his hostage. I say, "The hostage is close. Tell your leader that Peatro is here. But I can't locate him. We'll keep looking for the hostage."

As the female salamander relays the message, a scream pierces their earpieces. Looking at them we nod. Rushing we following the path back to their scents.

With both salamanders close behind me. I just hope we aren't too late. After a little over a half an hour the screams are close.

Sprinting down the series of side paths we find the lead salamander and three others.

Lead salamander growls "We know you are behind these acts Peatro. Show yourself now!"

A chuckle follows along with a small gust of wind. With the gust picking up dirt and anything else on the ground. A shape forms with in the moving winds.

Seeing the gray masked Tengu known as Peatro appear from the gust is unnerving. His magical aura is piercing even for me to handle right now. Peatro says "I see now how some of my traps didn't kill you on your way here, you small geckos. But nevertheless the emperor's son is here. And with his escort dead I'll finished up my plans."

Slowly he reaches into his kimono. To pull an odd but old native wood flute. From the oriental beads and wrappings I know what it is.

I say "A corruption flute? So that's why you wanted those different species blood. You want to be able to put your influence into any species blood you add to it."

Peatro chuckles "Yes I am tired of the fools that are allowed to have power. The higher classes like Oni's, Vampire's, or the Ucid's. They are the enemies. You human from your magic your a wizard yes?

"Join me and help he curve a new order into the empty husks, that this world allows to govern over them."

I sigh to answer "So many want to change the world. And they only see violence as the answer. I can't let your actions slide. Also too many families have to deal with loss because of you.

"So Mr. Peatro surrender or die." The Tengu chuckles to say "I'll admit I can't fight you in a straight fight. But now I don't have to."

Playing the flute for a short while the notes echo to have hollow emotionless growls fill the air. Turning I see the glows of various eyes coming to us.

My eyes widen they are Kappa's. No doubt the villagers that are missing. Now dead and being used to fight for the power hungry Tengu in front of us.

I sigh lean closer to lead salamander. I say to him, "Lead salamander I can stop the Kappa's. But it'll leave me exposed. You'll have to finish Peatro without me. Or stall him as best you can until my spell cools off."

The lead salamander nods. I pull two fist pulls of ash. Gripping the handle of my sword I chant a sentence heating and putting tension into the ash. Gripping the pummel I slam the end of my sword into the ground.

I shout the final word to my chant forcing the dense ash upward. A small ball of ash forms at the top of the sword.

But in a flash the ash ball expands and stops the dead Kappa's. Each twitch seemingly trying to move once again.

With the air coated in my ash my spell works in a flash. My ash is working like a surgeons knife. Carving the back of the neck of each of the Kappa's. Each carve leaves a deep gash that severs the top vertebrae.

In half a minute all the Kappa's fall to the ground. Their necks oozing old blood.

Exhaling sharply I take a knee. Feeling a good amount of my magic gone. Peatro says "I see then your strong yes. But like all wizards you have a limit."

Peatro pulls a curved battle-axe from his back and charges. Trying my best to catch my breath my vision has been blurring in and out from the moment my spell ended. And from what I can see the salamanders don't have a good advantage.

Peatro stands taller then them. And his swings are cleanly cutting away at any standing rocks or tress in his swings path.

Standing the lead salamander slides across the leaf covered ground. Pushing up he looks at me while holding his side.

Looking over Peatro runs a salamander through with the pike of his axe. Pulling his blood covered axe free Peatro smiles.

Peatro says, "You should be fine with this wizard. All your kind knows is war and death. So why walk away from a chance to do it more?"

Pushing up I tap my ring pulling energy from within it back into my body. I say, "Because not every man needs to be covered in blood to find his place."

Peatro takes his stance while I pull my sword. Taking my own stance in turn.

Leaping into the air I roll to then block his sideways swing. With the first clash of our blades I spin low and slash at his stomach.

Peatro back off to try a downward strike. Rolling back I leap after kicking off a tree. Blocking my kick with his large hand he grips my shin. Before he can make another move I slash down into his shoulder.

Still holding my shin he throws me into a tree. To then ram me through it with his shoulder. Flying from the splintering tree I collide with another tree shattering its surface bark.

Spitting a little blood I smirk to myself. I think out loud, "I'm happy master Andrew was never gentle when he trained me."

And yes this isn't the first time. Or the farthest I've been sent through something.

Grabbing the trees lowest branch I clammier up into the empty branches. Peatro isn't far behind. Leaping from one branch to the next at a swift rate. He and I exchange once again.

In our ninth clash I use his back swing to kick out his leg. To then roll along his shoulder to stab him. But tries to deflect. Cause me to hit him with my swords pummel.

This sends Peatro face first into the tree nearest him. Landing on a branch Peatro turns to me his face cracked and bleeding slightly. Peatro jumps at me again to have several arrows hit his arm.

Seeing my chance I summon three balls of ash. One coats my sword. Heating it I cause it to spark and sizzle. While I send the other two to explode close to Peatro.

He looks confused as the fly towards him.

Both balls expand to cause ash shrapnel like ash shards to fly. And sink into his skin. Once he cringes I take my swing going into a diagonal arch.

Peatro tries to block with his axes shaft but it's useless. Cutting from his sternum down to his pelvis I thrust forward as we fall. With causes us to crash into a tree.

As we land in a heap Peatro shoves me off of him. To stab one piece of his axe into my thigh. Hissing at the pain I form another ash shield. Using it to stop his axe head I cover it with ash.

Lighting a match I toss it onto the axe. In a flash the ash ignites his axe and arm. Peatro drops the axes remains and growls at me.

Grabbing my neck he tosses me through another tree. In the force of the throw I roll to then slide into a hole under a few tree roots. Skidding to a stop against the roots I try to get my bearings.

Struggle to push the leaves and dirt from my body. I roll and pull the axe piece from my thigh.

Lifting my urn I brighten the under roots of the tree. But before I can move I see something move in the dark. To my surprise my urn tells me its Peatro hostage. And to my surprise I can't believe who it is.

She's easily a woman in her mid thirties, large curvy hips and thighs. Her breast easily D cups a size bigger then Velma's.

Her face is soft almost as if she is a model. But her condition isn't good she has shabby auburn hair a little browner then Velma's. Clothes are torn, and she is passed out.

Getting closer I use my ash to cut her bonds.

Pulling her over my shoulder I crawl us both out from the under roots. Getting out side I hobble seeing as I have to carry the hostage's weight. As I walk I hear weapons clashing.

With my leg still wounded and throbbing. I can feel my blood pool into my shoe. With the woman over my shoulder and my sheath in my opposite hand I come to a stop.

Its lead salamander he's fighting Peatro. Peatro is using my sword. Placing down the woman I take some more ash from my urn. Getting close I throw the ash into the air and shout my incantation.

In an instant I switch places with lead salamander. But as Peatro comes down in his next strike I block with my forearm.

Peatro is confused like anyone should be. Why you ask? Because I not only switched places with lead salamander. I switched weapons with Peatro. I'm blocking my swords sheath while I stab him in the heart.

Shoving my sword deeper Peatro coughs roughly to try and extend his hand. Only for three arrows to strike his chest.

Looking back lead salamander spits some blood cursing at Peatro. Pulling my sword free I take my sheath as well. Grabbing the flute from the twitching Tengu I stomp on it. Picking up the pieces I walk with the lead salamander back to the women.

Sitting down I say, "I need a better vacation." Lead salamander sits as well checking his wounds. He looks at me as I light my pipe. He chuckles to saying "I wish I could have one right now."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So anyone else every found it funny that some people think they can run from the cops. I saw this dude a week ago try and run when the cop stopped him for having weed. It was funny as hell when he tripped over a tree stump when he ran through a family's yard. It was so fucking funny! So yeah lets see what's up with the comments then.**

**Mercswar: Thanks glad I still have a few people giving me comments. Oh well hope you like this update too.**

**Guest: Well wait no more. And thanks for liking the last chapter.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**MT Fuji Crest of Bones village Shag's POV**

Right now I'm treating my wounds with a healing cream given to me by one of the samurai. Sighing as the odd gray paste cooling the wounds to bring up my blood.

It starts to itch as it reforms the lost skin.

Turning towards the approaching steps. I see a young Kappa dressed in royal guards. He's probably in his teens from how smooth and ridge less his beck is.

Sitting up I bow as best I can, seeing as I can't stand. The young Kappa smiles back returning my bow.

He says, "I thank you my friend sir wizard. I wish to also express the thanks from the head unite samurai you fought with. He will be unable to fight for sometime.

"But he says it was a pleasure to fight with you. My father has sent for us. He wishes for you to come with us back to the palace."

I sigh to say, "I understand my young friend. But my job has yet to finish. I need to find that woman's family. She has a ring on her finger. And as a wizard I must escort her back to her family."

Special Sign rings such as the one of that woman's finger signifies a verified marriage. This woman has a husband and is a wife by some government state. Meaning she is legally a free woman.

But some would take advantage of her state. Even force her into slavery if I don't take the right measures.

The heir says "We will treat her at the palace. Is there anything else that you need to talk about before we leave?"

I add, "My familiar is watching over my slaves back in Kyoto. I must call him to let him know I'm ok."

Snapping his fingers a servant next to the heir hands me a cell phone. Taking out the hotel card I called. Asking the desk to put me through to my room. They put me on hold.

Hotel room phone, "Hello who is this?"

Smirking at how cute her voice sounds gave me a sigh of relief. I think 'Just hearing them is enough for me now.'

I say "Tanis it's me put me on speaker. Ok everyone I took care of the job. But I'll be out for another day. The emperor wants to speck to me."

Scooby says "Shag if you're in trouble, should I meet you at the palace?" I say, "No Scooby I'm not in trouble. I just saved a royal and his father wishes to show thanks."

Scooby says to make it quick. While Winnie asks for me to bring back a new ball.

I turn to look at the phone as if I was looking at her. That makes the seventh ball she destroyed while playing with it.

But hearing her cute whimper makes me ease up. I say "Fine Winnie I pick up a new ball for you later. See you in a day or two."

Ending the call I hand the cell phone back. With the aid of a samurai I'm able to get to my feet and into a car.

Looking over seeing the woman being carried into another car.

I look to the samurai before the door closes saying, "If she wakes up during the trip say so. She might need something to calm her down."

She nods and off we go. Reaching into my pocket I pull my pipe and line it with herbs. Taking several hits I close my eyes allowing the herbs to do their job.

In my smoke lifting dreams I remember the other jobs I did in the Counts name. Even several he never wants his people to know of. I can understand why though, fathers don't like rebellious youths.

And he hates public media just as much as I do. They can never understand what it takes to love and nurture a life. When it want to explore and be rambunctious.

Feeling a nudge I turn seeing one of the heir servants standing in the open door.

Nodding I get out with the support of my sword. The palace to the Oni emperor is simply breath taking.

The place shines with the tradition of the land. Walking down the stone path to the palace doors rows of samurai bow at the heir return.

I say "Young heir what has become of your would be assailants body?"

The heir says, "His body will be burned to ash. But his head will be on display in the halls of traitors. But why do you want to know sir wizard?"

I say "Just curious. So when shall we speck to the emperor young heir? I have my slaves to return to. And my familiar grows restless the more we are separate."

The heir nods as a servant whispers into his ear "He'll see you now. Once word got to him that Count Dracula the sevenths own trusted wizard 'the Chocking Smoke' helped protect me.

"He is very grateful. And more then willing to have an audience with you."

Reaching a lone inner chamber we walk in. The heir bows so I follow as well. The room has nice black wood floors. Creating a single sloped step way up to the emperor's throne.

Seeing the red Oni sitting on his knees. With his traditional guard on is very similar to how the Count summons me.

But my Count's throne room reminds me of the Underworld movies. After I showed him the reference. He was please that some humans understood the fear and power that a vampire holds over mortals.

Clapping his hands the heir walks to him. The heir says "Father I give to you the smoke wizard of the seventh Count. He and one of the samurai unite leaders killed the traitorous Tengu who tried to corrupt our people.

"In thanks we will reward you with a item from our private collection. This tablet is carved with old spells from the ancients. We cannot read it. But I'm sure a wizard as strong as you can find use of it."

Snapping a servant brings me the tablet from the heir's hand. Taking the carved stone writing I bow giving them my thanks.

I say "Kindness to you as well sir emperor. But also I hope you remember the laws of human handling giving the woman status. And what resides on her person."

The emperor nods finally saying, "Yes I know of the laws in question. The woman is stable she needs a few more healing potions. But will awaken by the morning. Then she will depart with you."

Thanking him again I excuse myself for the evening. Here I sit watching the woman be treated by the emperor's healers. The healers like all the servant are passive ghosts. The hid their faces with odd masks that make faces during speech.

Most of their psychical body is wisping mist. Lighting my pipe I rub a hand over the jagged edges of the stone tablet.

I think 'Scooby's knowledge of the old language is greater then mine. I'll talk to him about deciphering the tablets text.'

Exhaling a puff of smoke I lean back into the chair thinking about who this woman might be. Closing my eyes slowly I watch the healers check the woman a few more times before I sink into sleep.

Opening my eyes I see the woman sitting up gasping as the healers try to calm her. But her eradicate eye movement tells me she's scared. No doubt still a bit of trauma from being a hostage.

Standing I walk over. Touching the woman's shoulder saying "My dear please calm yourself. They're just helping keep your wounds in check."

The woman looks right to me her bangs covering most of her brown eyes. She asks "Your a wizard right? **'I nod'** Please you have to help me."

I pat her arm crouching to ear level. I say, "I will help you return to your family madam. But first you must rest and recover. Please do as the healers ask and you'll be on your feet in no time."

She nods her eyes fill with worry. Sighing I float the chair closer and ask the healers to work gently around her.

They work for most of the day and well into the evening. But in time the woman is on her feet walking with a little wobble. Thanking the healers a few servants bring us to a small room to eat and talk.

One servant says "Sir wizard the emperor wishes to know if you will remain another night?"

I say, "Please inform the emperor I cannot. My familiar expects me and he hates to wait too long."

Picking up a fork and a bowl I filled it with pieces of seaweed beans, a few pieces of pork, and rice. Looking up the woman is hardly eating.

I ask, "So lets introduce ourselves I'm..."

Woman cuts in saying "You're Shag Smoke Choker Roggers. Wizard to the Seventh Count Dracula of New Zero. I know a lot about you from the paper back home.

"My husband is a lord in the New Texas state. But my daughter have you seen her? She was with me when that bastard kidnapped us from California.

"**'I raise an eyebrow but she adds' **we were... running away. My husband is a bastard he uses me like an object. When I had our daughter he was advocate to see her be sold. I talked him out of it if I gave him two sons. I kept my promise but I left my younger son back at the estate.

"He's still a baby. But I miss him so. Mister Choker help me and I'll help you."

I rob my chin as a puff some smoke from my freshly lite pipe.

I eye her to ask, "What can you do to help me? I don't believe I ever asked for help?"

The woman adds, "My husband is a traitor to the Count." I place down my fork and bowl. Entwining my hands I stare at her to go on.

She says, "I've heard you don't take kindly to traitors and violent individuals. My husband has been helping smuggle weapons from the inner regions of the Central rain forests into the US.

"My husband is getting extra money by helping the revolution. Please Chocker unite me with my daughter and my youngest son. And you can have those two bastards."

I nod saying "Ok but first you say the Tengu had you both where? In the forest?"

Woman says "No he took her to a house. He warned me after I tried to run twice that if I ran again she would suffer. Please can you find her?"

I get up and walk to the door. Opening it two samurai are standing on either side. I say, "My friends this woman's daughter is being help at the dead traitors home. She will no doubt be sick from having no food or water. Hurry and bring her here."

Nodding they to run off and I close the door. Taking my seat again I say "Don't worry they'll reach her. And if not I'll be sure to piss on that bastards skull for killing her. Please you know me but I don't know you."

She bows slightly to say "I'm Helen Parr please to meet you Sir Chocker. No one missed the broadcast when the Count himself knighted you."

I sigh saying, "Please you are no enemy of mine. Call me Shag."

Nodding we finish eating and wait in another room. A servant comes in after sometime and gives us good news.

Following him back to the healers Helen crouches next to her daughter. Much like Helen she has the same brown eyes. But Helen's daughter has black red hair. Much like her mothers.

And unlike her mother she has a frame similar to Winnie. Just that Helen's daughter is a few inches taller. And her breasts are two-cup sizes bigger then Winnie's.

Smiling that the two are reunited. I tap a healer asking of the daughter's health. The Healer says, "She's fine sir wizard. She just needs to eat and rest for a day."

I sigh knowing Scooby will no doubt be angry. But I say, "Ok help her as best you can. I need them both to be ready to leave for the morning." Bowing the healers worked to help Helen's daughter.

A few hours later everyone is gone from the room. I wait for Helen to join her sleeping daughter. Shortly after I joined them.

**Two miles from Kyoto third person's POV**

Helen and her daughter named Violet are with Shag. All are in a private car being driven back to the hotel as Shag requested.

Shag managed to stop by a small gift stop and purchases Winnie a new ball. Along the ride Shag talks with the two women in private. Telling them of the situation they are in.

Violet isn't happy but Helen understands. Yes sense both were kidnapped and Helen does have a marriage ring it makes them immune to enslavement.

But that doesn't change that they lost their traveling passes. Without them anyone could pick them up make new documents for them. Then be sold as slaves.

Shag tells them that he can escort them back to the USA. But they'll have to pose as his newest slaves to do so.

Meaning Shag has to stop at another slave equipment store before they leave for India.

Helen says, "I'm am sorry for involving you Shag." Shag shakes his head to say, "Your husband will face justice. But I'm on vacation with my girls and my familiar. And every turn we've had something causes me to be separate from them.

"But not these coming few months. I have two more stops before returning home. Then we will deal with your husband. And get your son back."

Helen thanks Shag but Violet looks nervous. Shag assures her its necessary for them to get her brother back. Violet asks "Um Shag how many slaves do you own?"

Shag answers "I have four slaves, a infant Type, and my familiar waiting for me back at the hotel. But be ready he'll not he happy with my explanation."

Shag is right Scooby is pissed that now Shag has a long-term job to take care of. Even though he assured his familiar that the rest of the trip would be about them relaxing.

As the two argue back and for Helen and her daughter are surprised to see Shag slaves. More so how at ease they are to expose their bodies.

With the argument getting heated Scooby is about to cancel the job.

But after Helen explained the full situation Scooby seems to be ok with it. Scooby says "So that's why you accepted this job. You should try starting off with the whole situation ready to be told. But what can I expect its almost noon. Your already high as a kite."

Shag gives a light chuckle and introduces Helen and her daughter to everyone. With intros out of the way Shag and the girls pack. They have a plane to catch. And a stop to make before hand.

As the group walks to the elevator Shag whistles catching Winnie's attention.

Smiling he gives her the new ball. Taking the ball Winnie says, "Thanks master I love the designs on it." Already nibbling on the fabric of the ball Tanis laughs.

Winnie often holds her balls on one side of her mouth. With a good amount of drool dripping from the side she holds the ball in.

After another four hours Shag locates a sex shop. The Swamp hag owner takes Violet's and Helen's measurements. She asks Shag and co to wait an hour for the designs he asked for the be complete.

As the girls and Scooby look over the romance and erotic novels in the stores book section. Shag sits next to and unexpected being.

Sitting next to Shag is a Tanuki. They are known for a few things. But the big two things are that they are great lovers. And that they have very large testicles.

Shag doesn't have to ask because the Tanuki is wearing briefs and a sleeveless shirt. His large set of balls is pretty much hanging over the chairs edge.

To most it would be unsettling. But Shag has seen worse medical issues to understand it's just how his species is.

Both greet each other with small talk. Leading the Tanuki to be at ease around Shag.

Shag talks with the Tanuki asking tips about sex. Tanuki's are raised to know every part of both sexes from five years old.

And they practice with willing partners when they are eleven or twelve. For a Tanuki the more partners they satisfy the larger their testicles grow. Shag heard rumors that some could sling their balls over their shoulders after years into their craft.

Shag however wants simple tips asking "So what would you say is the best way to satisfy a number of women at once? What positions would be best for a group during sex?"

The Tanuki smirks to answer, "Be calm my friend I'm sure your slaves will be ok with your inexperience. They are for your pleasure not their own. But I'd try extracting oil. It'll help those girls of yours have smoother and softer skin.

"Often during sex a woman can become aroused. Or reach her bliss from just you touch alone. Plus prolonged teasing gets a woman's juices flowing before the even reach a bed.

"The older two with you are best suited for the oil I mentioned. For the younger ones use queen ant pheromones. That Stuff will put a horny step in them whenever you hold them. Or feel them up.

"Try a few toys before you give them the main course. Women often become completely docile when they know their pleasure will be rewarded with greater pleasure.

"But I can tell you want this to be more intimate for them?"

Shag nods smirking that the Tanuki sees what he desires more then his girl's pure valleys. Shag asks "I heard that some like dominance in love making is it true?"

The Tanuki answers, "Yes a great number of women do. Often their husbands treat them with little respect or care during sex. A man that can give his woman pleasure while asserting his is a man.

"But you can make any women like it when you dominate them. Just give them a lot of incentive to enjoy it. More women no seek men not for their experience. But their desire to make a women fell like a women.

"And when they start to oh by the ancients they can never get enough. I can tell the older women with you she has that same look in her eyes. Its easy to see whoever you got her from must be a pathetic fool."

Shag thanks the Tanuki as the Hag calls him to see the outfits. Shag stands at the fitting room. Shag sees the mother daughter pair in nice and sexy clothes.

Both are wearing skintight red and black leotards. The leotards have no shoulders. But the long black sleeves make their hands and arms look delicate. The backs are open and go down their lower necks to their lower back. Those openings stop short of another opening for their butts.

The openings to their butts are shaped like hearts. Like his other slaves Helen and Violet are wearing G-stings. With are showing off the new girls camel toes.

The leotard tight material is squeezing their cheeks making their butts pop and look firm. But still very juicy an soft. The fronts press their breasts together making them perkier and ample.

Just like the back their chest opening are shaped like hearts. And their stomachs are exposed. Much like their backs this opening travels from just above their panty lines to their under breasts.

Helen wants her and Violets identity to remain hidden. So using a little soot from his pipe. Shag applies long dark gray masks to cover the twos eyes.

Both mother and daughters have their hair straightened. And tied behind their heads.

Both have the same collar as Shag's girls. And both have fishnet stockings to bring out their hips and thighs. Lastly both are wearing black leather heeled boots give then a nice sway to their hips.

The Tanuki walks over and complements Shag on obtaining such luscious women.

Shag nods his thanks and pay for all of the new clothes. Calling a taxi they're now off to the airport. But on getting to the airport Shag sees Willhouse holding a sign with his name of it.

Shag and his group walk the older butler knowing all to well who else is waiting for him.

Shag asks, "Willhouse can I assume Clown is here too?" Willhouse nods and bows asking them all to follow him. Out on the side run way Willhouse takes their heavier bags. And they get into the private jet.

Inside Shag finds Clown drinking wine and reading the days newspaper. Clown doesn't look up as he say "You slaves can go into the private cabins in the back. Your master will remain with me until we finish talking."

Shag nods to them and they all go to the back of the private plane. Clown eyes them without them noticing. He almost smiles seeing two new slaves in Shag's walking pleasure parade.

Clown thinks 'Quite the little walking parade of ass, tits, and legs you have Shag. I almost want to buy them all from you.'

Clown puts down the paper showing Shag the front page. Clown asks "Can you not go anywhere without getting into a fight?"

Shag leans back with his pipe in hand. Shag hums as he watches his slaves bend over or move around to put their bags to one side. Often their hips sway or their breast bounce.

Clown's frowning brings Shag's attention back to his friend. Lighting his pipe Shag smirks while Scooby turns in a few circles to lie down.

Shag answers, "Being ready for any kind of fight is one of the reasons why the Count trusts me. But yes it does get old fast my friend. And what I'm about to tell you will no doubt anger you as well."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So ok I've been gone for a good reason. My best friend since I don't know years. She got into a nasty breakup and she asked me for help. I did some poking and she didn't like what I found. Next thing you know I helping her destroy her ex's reputation. And on top of that I had to start looking for a college to go to next year. So yeah it's just been eating at all my time. But its ok I'm here now so lets check out the comments.**

**Nightmaster000: Thanks dude. Glad I put up that poll asking who people would like to see worked.**

**Mercswar: Thanks for the luck dude it worked. And yeah you either favorite or follow a story to like it. Still thanks a bunch and hope you like this update too!**

**Guest: Hi back bro and hope you like the update.**

**Kinji Blackstone: No problem dude I'm glad to let you have more!**

**Sgt. Moore: Sorry to say but Scooby is a familiar primarily a spiritual presentation of everything Shaggy isn't. So no he can't and won't.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**Private plane over southern China Clown's POV**

I sigh yet again my friend finds himself in a long-term assignment for our Count. I rub my chin to call for Willhouse.

I say, "Will the usual shave if you'd please. Now my friend Ms. Parr and her daughter is not your concern. Let that statesmen handle them. They'll drag Mr. Bob and his son through the streets like they deserve."

Shag huffs a breath of smoke. I can smell honey coming from the gray mist.

Shag says, "She's asked for me. And seeing, as we are servants to the lords and lady's of our home. We must accept these things. Clown I could have left her with the emperor and his family.

"But I saw the same eyes in her daughter that I once saw in myself. Those eyes tell it all. I still haven't answered your question from three years ago. You asked me how my parents looked at me when they were still alive.

"My parents saw me as nothing but a failure to them. What I neglected to tell you was how much of an influence that they had in my powers immerging.

"My father was a drunken store owner. He'd often come home just so he didn't spend his nights in a cold cell. But my mother she used her words to make me feel less then anything. My father said next to nothing to me. But her I wanted her to shut up.

"When the wars for human survival broke loss. The wolves forced several soldiers into our hometown. Soldier fled the frontlines for safety. They ran right through my family's locked door.

"My mother held me in front of her saying 'Be useful for once'. Of all the things she told me to that point was nothing to that. She pushed it too far. I heard Scooby's voice. He asked and I said yes without hesitation."

Shag exhales again. Leaning back in the chair he looks out to the right seeing the moon travel past us.

I hear a small creak. Making it seem as if I'm just adjusting for Willhouse to shave my neck. I see Shag's slaves peaking out from the back cabin.

Shag goes on after another exhale "When I saw Scooby rip the soldier apart he stopped and stared at my parents. He asked 'my partner your words are final. Kill them or leave them?' I looked at my mother she was afraid and so was my father.

"I took a long breath and pulled a joint from my back pocket. I said simply 'Hallelujah that saints have stopped the abuse.' Scooby ripped them to pieces with joy.

"When the wolves got into the house. They only found me smoking a joint on the couch. Blood splatter on my shirt, across the floor, and some pieces of humans here and there. All I said was 'a dog from my head kill them.'"

I nod knowing the rest. Leaning back Willhouse removes the towel and wipes my face.

Feeling with my hand I thank him. I pass Shag the latest newspaper.

Looking it over Shag smirks to say, "So the Guild of wandering magic finally comes to light. They really believe that they can fight the Courts and the Councils?"

I groan to add "Yes the fools believe that with artifacts alone they will help them tip the scales. But with the rise in warriors being trained as Types. And seasoned Witches and Wizards like us. They stand little change.

"But Shag mind if I ask what you'll do once the Head Courts send you aid. Have they sent any information other then your increase in standing?"

Shag pulls an odd smelling stick from a metal case. Putting it into his mouth he starts to chew an end.

Shag says "Not a word. But for now I will simply relax with my slaves. I have a few months left. The Count himself wishes to see me back as soon as possible."

I rub my knee removing a little bit of animal fur from my pants. Shag smirks at me.

He says, "Still trying to find the right big cat to be your traveling companion. Scooby and I have told you you'd be better off having a snake."

I wave him off saying "They grow far to rapidly for my liking. And from the way those girls walk you still have yet to take them."

Shag chews his stick leaning forward to rest his elbow on the table between us.

Shag asks "Do you know what the heart wants most my friend? It's all our sins for filling the empty void of jealousy to completing our basic need for rage and survival.

"But not me. I left my heart truly hollow after I let my heart be clouded by smoke. My girls they are my heart. I'll give them everything they need. So long as they can promise to love me and fill me with what makes us feel the beating of a heart.

"And though you don't admit it Scooby. You do like having them around too."

Scooby has remained in a sleep state since we took off. His head and body resting side ways.

Huffing Scooby says, "True they are better at conversation then the whores that would call for our attention on corners.

"But I don't know how they will react once they see you in battle. You hold no care for those who threaten you. But as the girls have shown they are willing to let you have them."

Shag answers, "I want the moment to be memorable. Plus I don't want Winnie and Tanis to be scared of me moving to quickly. No my friends I respect a woman who believe in both her inner and outer beauty.

"Velma, Madelyn, Winnie, and sweet little Tanis. They are my heart. And if needed I'd surrender one of my arms to stay with them.

"Love cannot be measure or explained into the right words. It can only be shown by the truth of connecting ones body and heart. Into a symphony that even the ancients can hear."

I roll up the newspaper and slap him in the head like a disobeying dog.

I say, "Of all the times for you to be stoned you pick now?" Shag chuckles to chew the stick more.

He answers "No I'm not high off of weed my friends. I'm high of the bliss of knowing I once more have a heart unclouded and beating."

I shake my head to pull the case from next to me. Pushing the case to him he opens it.

Lifting the oval shield Shag nods at me. Sliding his hand into the arm holder Shag then squeezes the inner trigger.

Springing forth is almost a three-inch wide and twenty-one inch length double edges sword. Shag smirks at me to comment, "You've outdone your skills at finding things my friend.

"I'll wire your payment shortly after we arrive. Also did your remember to secure the other item I asked for?"

I nod to pull another case handing it off to my old friend. Opening the case Shag smirks thanking me for the trouble I went through.

I say, "Think nothing of if. From all you've done to keep me in business. Such small items are little but chores.

"Now head to the back and relax with your slaves. I'll call for you once we arrive."

Shag nods and walks to the back cabin. The whole short walk he is looking over the shield and its design.

**Private plane over southern China Violet's POV**

As mom, Shag's slaves and me listen in I'm shocked. Shag thinks not only so highly of women and his slaves. But how little he cared for his family death.

Allowing his familiar to end his torment of them. I would have called him heartless for allowing his familiar to commit the deed.

But hearing Shag retell his mother's words when the first war broke out is simply wrong. Tragic in a way.

Any child would be angry with their parents if they saw them as Shag's parents did.

And when the magical surges started to warp the world. Scooby was unleashed from within Shag and gave him the choice.

Shag's choice to close off his heart to all that caused him pain. And see it all end then and there.

Scooby is Shag, all the angry in an intelligent and stern form. As Shag looks over the weapon his friend just gave him. Mom pulls me from the door.

I look to the older slave named Velma to ask, "Did you know his full past?"

She shakes her head to answer, "Only what he's done recently not his younger self's no. Girls our master needs comfort. And we can all agree how to do it."

In a flash I blush seeing them take off what little clothes they have on. I turn away not wanting to seem perverted for staring.

Once naked the wolf girl flexes her arms. She's very happy to be free of her clothes.

She's named Winnie as I recall. She walks over to her mummy friend.

Winnie asks, "Tanis you agree with where we'll have our marks right?"

Tanis the mummy girl nods to answer, "Yup once Shag is done we'll get them. I hope it doesn't hurt too much."

Madelyn the sister of Velma says, "It'll only sting for a little. Then it'll subside as if it was a bug bite."

I look to my mom asking "Mom don't we have to get marks on our bodies too?"

Before my mom could answer Shag slides the door open. He says, "Yes but unlike my girls your marks will be fake. They won't be engraved into your skin.

"So Winnie Tanis where will I be placing your marks?"

Shag's mark as he call it is an odd looking smiley face. With what looks to be a cloud around it.

Tanis says, "Yes Shag. We want you to put them under our belly buttons. Then the other ones on one of our arms."

Shag nods to then turn to my mom and me. He says, "As I mark theme you two must decide as well. India's slave girl trade is always dooming and has a large supple demand. And I can't lose you two before I help you."

My mom says, "Put the first ones over out butts. Then put the other mark on either side of our necks."

Shag nods. Sitting on the bed he lights his pipe. Tanis goes first.

Creating a small smoke ball in his hand. The ball soon sparks with embers and darkens too.

Pressing the smoke to her right shoulder Tanis winces in pain. Pulling away after a short time Shag applies a potion with his opposite hand.

Soothe slightly from the pain, Shag moves to the next spot. Repeating the process Shag holds Tanis's hips as she wiggles from the pain.

Applying the potion a short time later. Shag places Tanis on the bed to lie down.

Winnie walks over holding out her left shoulder for Shag. He makes quick work of the first mark. Winnie showing discomfort at her fur being warped to burn an harden the mark into place.

Her brown body fur darkens and develops a grayer tint at the marks spot. Shag does the same to her belly mark.

But Winnie begins to whimper. Showing that she does feel a deal of pain. Shag applies the potion and kisses her right on the lips.

I blush even more knowing that even though Tanis and Winnie look my age. I'm sixteen by the way. That they are as old as Madelyn and she's eighteen. Velma is almost the same age as Shag.

It's only a two-year difference from what she knows. But still seeing Shag kiss Winnie is scandalous.

Releasing her from his lips Shag pets her head and slowly rubs her back.

She gives a happy moan moving her head into his hand. Mom and me walk over, as Shag call's us.

I'm first seeing as mom wants it to be over quickly for me.

Raising his hand Shag darkens another smoke ball. But unlike the other ones it's a lighter gray.

Pressing his hand over my butt crack I feel a pinch. But nothing after.

He nods to create another one. This time pressing it to the right side of my neck. Again I feel a pinch.

Shag says, "Done and seeing as the mark is only a sticker in a way. It'll easily come off if I pour a dissolving potion on the spot. Ms. Parr shall we."

My mom walks over and lets Shag mark her. And in no time he's done.

Shag stands up to walk to a chair to one side of the cabins. He says, "You all can have the bed. I'll sleep in the chair."

Nodding we all climb into the bed. Relaxing it the blankets warmth it doesn't take me long to drift off. I have to hug my mom so I don't take up too much space.

**Private plane Shag's POV**

I was surprised at first when I felt someone tap my arm. But opening one eye I see Velma looking down at me. The plane chair is reclined. And like my other beauties she is nude.

Oh how the moons gentle light shines off her ass and hips. Its makes it so tempting to sink my hands into her lovely curves.

Nodding to her she eases into my lap. Shifting in the chair I wrap my arm around her waist. Then using my other arm I lift my cloak over us both.

Velma snuggles into my neck. She whispers "They can't hurt you anymore Shag. We're your family now."

Leaning up I feel her soft supple lips meet mine. Stroking her curled short hair I kiss along her cheek to her neck.

I say, "All I need is this family. And I promise I won't betray the love you all give me."

Kissing her softly once more we snuggle into each other's arms. Allowing sleep to wash over us. I feel her hand however unbutton my shirt. To then feel a hand rub my chest.

I think 'Relax Shag she just wants you to be at ease. Let her soothe you.'

Walking up the next morning Winnie yelps her surprise. Winnie says, "Hey Velma no fair. How come you got to sleep on Shag's lap?"

I say, "Because she picked the right time to try. Don't worry Winnie you can do the same if you want."

Sitting up I crack my neck to leave the cabin. Clown is looking at a drop down TV monitor. His expression isn't good.

Clown turns to me his expression unchanging. Clown says "Shag that was a call from the Counts foreign ambassador. He says talks with the kingdoms of sands and cats have gotten worse.

"They kingdom of sands is asking for the Count to send aid. The ambassador has been asking around for skilled magical users. It appears there might be a rouge witch or wizard in the kingdom."

I frown to say "Politicians? You know how I detest them. I put my loyalty to the kings and queens of the countries I go to. Let him seek another foolish enough to help him gain more mining and fuel resources.

"Humans wasted too much time on those crude methods of running machines. Solar and magical powered clean burning energies is what our world needs."

Clown asks "How close are you then?"

I answer "Close enough to hear the Count himself thanking me for looking ahead. Once I boost the final parts and equations it'll be fully powered and sustaining. Then the power relays will be ready for full production."

Clown asks, "Then what of places like the Middle East and backwater areas? Won't they suffer with this new invention?"

I add "Not when I create anchoring points that'll spread the clear energy across every point in the world. Once I have enough solar anchors around the world. I'll ask the Count to aid me one final time."

Clown looks at me to say, "You still wish for all to be on equal grounds one day? But with the wars for equality raging how will you fair in the long run my friend?"

I smile as the girls walk out from the back in their skimpy outfits. I say "Clown l can't end every fight with violence. But I'll end the one for resource before they fully sparks.

"So anything else you want to worry me about before we land?"

Clown shakes his had to say "Only that the village where you want to go is expecting you. The villagers will watch the girls while you and Scooby fish."

I say "Thanks Clown I hope things go well."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey everyone time kind of slipped by me this time. But don't worry I know when I'm going to update. Also have any of you seen a guy tried whiskey with red bull. That stuff kept me awake for almost two days straight. Ok then lets see what you all left for me in the comments.**

**Deathknight999: I'll add side characters yes. But no more ladies into Shag's harem. Still dude thanks for thinking of one.**

**Mercswar: No problem dude thanks for reading it.**

**Redlinevcr: Here's what's going to happen next.**

**Nightmaster000: Thanks dude hope you have fun with this as well.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**India Pave Snake River Shag's POV**

Sitting under the hot boat tarp my face is showing how displeased I am. I can tell by the looks on a few of the men around they are envious of my girls.

But after how I sent that half-breed fox human into the water. They aren't going to try anything. Not after seeing how far I could flick someone with just moving my leg.

Tanis is snuggled onto my lap. After the plane ride she was very sluggish. So once we got on the boat I let her sleep on my lap. Draping an arm around her I helped her drift off my rubbing her back.

Winnie whimpered even gave me what some called puppy eyes. As she asking when she would get her turn.

I smiled telling her once we get to the village and ate.

With the boat traveling at a nice pace I can tell Scooby is ready to fish. He's been sunbathing with one eye on us in the boat. While his other eye looks out into the water. But that's one of the things we have to accomplish while here.

Sure our power is stronger thanks to the Phantom witch my potential is ready. All I need now is a place to train. And Scooby has told me that Cerberus's power is pretty much one fourth right now. The rest is dormant in him...

Petting Winnie as she rests her head on my lap. Velma hums as she rocks Crow back and forth in her arms.

One of the boat workers comes over to me. Bowing she's a half-breed human crocodile she says, "Sir wizard the village you asked to be taken to can't be reach by boat at this time. Up a head they are logging and the logs won't pass until a few days time.

"But there is a driving service at the port we are approaching that can take you."

Thanking her its not long before we find the car service. Tanis still feeling ill stays in my arms as we walk a few houses. Getting into the old beat up van I tell the phantom where to go.

In an hours time we are walking down the soft dirty road into the village. Several times Clown asked why here to this village? Because this village is home to the Bloodless.

Like Sting demons Bloodless are a form of lesser demons. But to all any demon is a threat.

The more blood hungry and crazed demons were killed off a few years into the first war. Humans had not problem finding the hot spots the accumulated too. To get their fix of blood of shadow magic.

A few powerful demons remain. Often using their powers to make cross road deals.

Lesser demons are left alone because of their powers not reaching past a certain limit.

Getting to the village's center a lone Bloodless stands. She is wearing nothing but thin tribal cloths covered her waist and breasts. In her left hand a spear variation of a saber.

Like all Bloodless she has no skin pigment making her as pale as a sheet.

She nods to say, "I welcome you sir wizard. Why have you come to our village?" Reaching into my coats sleeve I hand her my master symbol.

I say, "For the man who helped you told me of you." Screeching an odd cry one by one the Bloodless village gains life.

Seeing all the female members of the village welcome us with bows. The elder makes her way to me.

Elder Bloodless say "Welcome Sir Chocker. Please come your travels here must have been a lot for you and your slaves."

Nodding we follow her to one of the huts close to the river. Sitting at a table the girls take their own seats on two old coaches close by.

Smiling at me the Elder and I talked. I say "Elder Bloodless as my Master told you in his message. I've come to venture into the Waterless River. And yes I've heard of the horrors that await all who travel into it.

"But I have very special people to protect. I can't afford to relay on my reputation alone in battle."

The Elder nods to me saying, "I understand and you know what you must do to get there yes?"

Scooby says, "Of course we must capture three large catfish. And eight tiger fish without magic. Then we must offer them to you."

The Elder nods adding, "Once you have all the fish I will perform the ceremony. Then one close to you must speck your name and tell the spirits of the pain they've suffered. Before they welcomed you into their life.

"I can tell from their looks that it won't be a problem. Now to your living space for the time being."

Following the Elder out of the hut she takes us to a large tree. With a house several feet off the ground nestled into its branches. Several posts help support the houses floor reaching all the way to the ground.

Along the trees trunk is a spiral stair way carved into it with stone. After a few minutes we reach the top. Putting Tanis down she says she ok to walk now.

The Elder waves for my attention as she says, "Your girls will be protected as you wish. And they are free to roam the village none here trust the words of none companions of Blood. You won't believe how many slavers try during the hot season?"

Thanking the Elder again as the girls unpack and pick their rooms. I ask, "Try using this berry formula it's great for confusing people that come in contact with it."

Thanking me the Elder and her guard walks back down the stairs leaving the girls and me.

With only two beds a coach and a few chairs. The girls had to part off into two groups to a room.

Winnie, Violet, and Tanis got one room, while Helen, Velma, and Madelyn got the other. I once more get a coach.

I sigh seeing the old beat up coach. I think 'It's all for them anyway. Plus the beds are too small for me to bunk with them.'

Placing down my bag on the table I go over all I need to. Opening the case Clown had given me I take out the sword shield. Along with the small item I asked him to find. Placing all on the table I start to look over the item.

Holding up the glass orb Velma and Tanis come out of their rooms. Tanis asks "Did you buy another ball for Winnie?"

I chuckle at the idea of Winnie trying to bit and place with the magical glass. I say "No Tanis this is a Holding orb. A witch or wizard can put various spells into it and whoever wields it can call forth those spells.

"I bought this from Clown so that when I'm not around. You all can protect yourselves with this."

Velma worries however "Won't people question why we have it? They might think something is amiss if we have it."

I shake my head saying, "More men are getting too tempted for my liking. And even during the flight Clown told me the copilot was staring at your ass. I'm tired of men trying to take things they haven't earned.

"I only and truly love you of you. I don't and can bear to lose any of you..."

Velma and Tanis smile both giving me a hug and a warm kiss. I rub both their backs slowly. Causing Tanis to shiver and Velma to give a slight moan.

Freed from the hug I say, "I'll look in the village for a hut that offers food and bring it back."

Wandering the village for sometime I found a hut the sells food. Bringing all the items back to the hut I found the girls going about what they normally do.

Only Helen is breast-feeding Crow instead of Velma or Madelyn. I smile but I know she misses her own son.

Putting the food in an ice chest I start my work on the Holding orb.

Madelyn walks over seeing me fuse a few spells into the orb. Madelyn asks "Shag how are we going to use the orb? Do we have to hold it? Or do we just think of it?"

"No once I put the spells into the orb it'll shrink. Then I can put the orb into its bracelet for any of you to use when you need to. All you have to do is decide who should hang onto the orb."

Winnie specks up holding her ball in her hand. Winnie asks, "But Shag how can one of those orb things protect all of us? What if we get separated or something?"

I smirk and say "Remember your collar have special protection stones imbedded into them. Using the frequency of the stones you'll be better protected from unwanted touches. And attempts at your well being."

Violet asks "But don't these stones already protect us from harm?"

I answer "They do they just don't stop perverts and fools from touching you. But once I complete the fusing process for the orb a spell or two will put those perverts in their place. All you will have to do is say the spell out loud in your head and the magic will do the rest. Just don't freeze up when things get crazy."

After two hours the orb fusing process is complete. Taking the orb I drop it into the bracelet and clip it to Velma's wrist.

I say, "Ok I'll go over the spells tomorrow its all simple. Also Scooby and I won't be back until late in the afternoon. So if you need to wander please do so together."

Nodding we all head off to sleep. Using a smoke spell I realign some of the coaches springs. Then I clean the insides of any bugs. I silently cast the same spells into the girl's rooms.

Hearing a loud shriek from Violet I knew a few had just fled from their room.

Sighing I ease myself down onto the coach. In don't know what time it is but I do know whose rubbing my arm. I sit up to see the glowing green eyes of Winnie.

Feeling her claws rub my skin I smirk. I mumble "Ok." Feeling Winnie's bare fur against my chest as she climbs into the blanket is funny.

It tickles me for a little bit. Turning to our sides Winnie presses her face into my chest.

Wrapping an arm around her waist I stroke her lower back. Giving a soft whimper I smile to her. Kissing her I nip her lower lip causing a soft purr to leave her. With the kiss over we both ease into sleep.

**Bloodless Village Madelyn's POV**

After a rough nights sleep we all took our time to make breakfast. Winnie seemed to have it easier then us.

She had managed to sneak out and sleep with Shag. He had indeed left early but Velma was awake before us going over the spells Shag told her.

Velma smiles at us saying, "Shag really is thorough with his spells. In all he put four spells into the orb. And the orb can only cast eight spells in one day. But Shag put a failsafe into the orb it'll release a smokescreen when it empty.

"He also told me that now our collars have a strike spell in them. It's for emergencies. The spell can either shove someone away from use. Or hit then with one of Shag's smoke spears."

I smiled sitting down with my fellow sisters to eat. Eating the bowl of beef and beans stew I used a piece of bread to absorb the sauce as I ate.

With breakfast down I help Helen and Tanis to clean the dishes. With them done we pretty much have been sitting around for two hours.

Winnie rounds her ball to ask, "Is there any place besides the river we can swim? I don't trust that water."

Walking around the village we ask a few of the Bloodless warriors where was a nice and private spot to cool off.

One warrior happily shows us one of a few spots close by. With a few towels to sit on and a few sandwiches we strip to our spare underwear.

Shag forgot to find time for us to shop for swimming cloths.

Winnie, Tanis, and I swim around in the clear water. It's not too cold or too warm.

Tanis and Winnie start to splash Violet as she makes her way in. Sitting on a large rock close by Velma and Helen watch.

Helen didn't like to be called Ms. Parr she said once Shag completes the job. She was going to change her last name. So pretty much she hates being addressed that way.

I don't blame her men like Shag are few in number in our current age. Sure yes there are plenty of strong women just as men. But like men they often find weak slaves easy to manipulate for their pleasure.

Shag's mind is hardwired to show others that he's a bigger and stronger kind of man.

Oh just thinking about Shag makes me hot now. Velma pokes the holding orb as I get out to sit next to her.

Helen asks, "You two have been with Shag longer then Winnie and Tanis right? Has he always been this free with what you do?"

I say, "Yeah as you know pleasure slaves are just that. We were trained to know the ins and outs of pleasing a man or woman. But the cats that owned us wanted to make sure we stays as plump as sexy as possible."

Velma adds, "The Hallow cat men know how much value a pure virgin pleasure slave goes for. Shag paid well above their asking price for us. I don't regret the nights we spend sleeping in his embrace.

"Shag is a man other men should hope to be. Sure he is violent but only when people use violence as a mean to cause rebellion and chaos."

Helen asks, "I know you all are willing. But do you know why Shag has yet to take you as his own?"

I say, "He says he wants the moment to be memorable. And that he doesn't want any kind of distractions. But when ever he takes us I'm sure he'll treat us like women."

Helen nods to say, "Maybe one day I'll find a man like you've found in Shag." Smiling back to Helen I get splash with water as Winnie and Violet cannon ball next to me.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So my fellow dudes and lady dudes as you know or haven't been reading the notes I've left. I hardly have the same times as I did over the summer. My school is pressuring me to find the 'right' college for me. So I can only update once a month because of all the stuff they have me doing. But don't worry my writing won't change just my schedule. So lets take a look at what you all had to say.**

**Mercswar: No problem dude hope you like this one too.**

**Redlinvcr: No problem dude its fun to write this story.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**India Bloodless village Helen's POV**

Shag got back to the tree hut late yesterday. He and Scooby had returned with two very large catfish. The made the two-seat boat they were using look ridiculously small in comparison.

He had to ask the Bloodless elder for permission to put them in the villages ice freezer.

He told us the Bloodless respect the rituals requirements so they won't touch the fish he catches.

After another rough nights sleep Shag once more left early to fish. Today however Tanis said she had snuggled with Shag to sleep last night.

I can tell Violet is still uneasy with Velma and the others walking around the hut naked. But I can't deny I too get a little uneasy.

Seeing the girls at ease flashing their lower halves if they need to bend over. Whenever the squat down their thighs and ass form a sexual V shape.

And them allowing their varying breasts sizes to bounce or sway as they walk. I had to pull myself away from staring at Velma's breast size.

Velma she reminds me of a younger version of myself. Bob the bastard had conquered a human outpost in New Canada a few years into the human hold out period.

The hold out era as it was called was the period after the first monster war.

Humans found or built a number of fortresses to keep monsters at bay so they can have free lives. But men, monster or human even some women found ways in. By influence or by force like Bob.

Bob was an arms dealer for Count Dracula. But he said he gave it up after he inherited his uncle's land in Louisiana.

Bob had killed a maddened werewolf and claimed me for himself. He didn't wait long to marry me and consummate that I was his property.

Property that's all the bastard saw me as. But Shag owns these girls yet he sees them as more then things.

Looking at Madelyn hug Winnie to try and take away her ball. I give a chuckle to think of how much freedom they have. Even if they are someone's property.

I envy these young voluptuous girls. They have a man willing to do anything to prove his love for them. As well as hoping to keep them loving him.

I chuckle some more seeing Violet get caught up in Madelyn and Winnie wrestle for her ball.

Sighing I relax as best I can into the coach.

**India Bloodless village Tanis's POV**

Right now Velma and I are on a walk along one of the roads by the Bloodless village.

Helen is taking a nap and Madelyn is taking time to play with Crow. Winnie and Violet are playing a game of cards with a few Bloodless teens.

I pull a bandage from my forehead and ring out some of my sweat.

I say, "I didn't know I was so use to cooler weather. I can see why some of my people say its not good to be born outside of the desert."

Velma snickers to add "I heard something like that from Shag one evening. He was worried that sooner or later he'd have to buy you an umbrella to say cool."

Huffing I puff out my cheeks upset that she and Shag had a laugh before hand about my potential heat problem.

But I soon laugh to at the idea of a mummy liking cool climates compared to warmer ones.

After fifteen minutes of walking the road I heard something close by. Velma hears too and we run to see what's going on.

The voice is very familiar and we see whom it's coming from. It's Helen she and Violet are one a seven-person boat with four Bloodless fisherwomen.

From the water I can see three Lagoon men holding nets trying to get on board. Velma sprints ahead of me and she then taps the orb bracelet.

In a flash one of Shag's spell sprints forth. The pillar of smoke become sharp at its end and pierces the one of the Lagoon's.

Screeching his pain the other two see where the smoke was coming from. Locking eyes to Velma one jumps from the boats side. While the other grabs Helen's wrist.

The Lagoon swimming to the shore grins holding his net. Velma taps the bracelet again to have a cloud of smoke envelope her body. In a flash the smoke is gone and Shag is standing before the Lagoon man.

Shag says "You pathetic worms!" Raising his sword another pillar of smoke jets forth skewering the Lagoon through the chest.

His gray blood boiling from his wound and mouth. As he gargles the other two sees.

Shag lifts the pillar with his hand and flings the Lagoon on his pillar to the side.

Shag says, "I am Smoker Chocker mage to the Seventh Count. You dare touch my slaves! Die you retched fools!"

With that Shag summons a ball of dark amber ash. Flicking the ball with three fingers it collides with the Lagoon grabbing Helen.

In split second later the Lagoon man's back ruptures into a bloody mess. Coughing up a little blood he drops forward lifeless. Helen wrenches her wrist free with Violets help.

The injured Lagoon tries to flee only for one Bloodless to grab him by the neck and repeatedly stab into his chest.

With the chaos over Shag is gone and Velma is back. With Helen and Violate back on shore we asked what happened.

Helen says, "A few other the Bloodless asked us if we wanted to see how they fished. Violet and I were curious. Winnie stayed back saying she wanted to scratch and climb a few trees."

Violet says "We only just started to fish when they attacked."

A Bloodless fisherwoman comes over asking where Shag went. Velma says, "He wasn't here exactly. That was a projection of Shag. He's off fishing yes but he recorded a number of voiceovers for me to use in different situations.

"I listened to them all this morning so I thought this was a good time to try. I think I need to work a little more on picking though."

I shake my head and follow everyone back to the village.

**India Bloodless village Winnie's POV**

I growl to claw a few times at the tree I was just on. Tanis and Velma came by telling me that Helen and Violet were almost kidnapped by Lagoon men.

I claw a few times into the tree but my claws show no signs of going any deeper.

Taking a few breaths I back away and ruffle my hair.

I say to no one "Damn it. Shag came here to complete a ritual so he could be better for us. But all we do is plan the lazy girls. What can we do to prove we deserve Shag's love?"

My ears twitch as someone comes closer. Turning my head I see its one of the adult Bloodless.

She looks from me to my claw marks. She says, "Your frustration is justified. I can understand the human slaves of your group showing weakness. But for you and your mummy friend it's different.

"You don't show the strength or the protective nature your kinds have. If you want to prove to your master that you deserve his love you too must become stronger."

As her footsteps grow further she's right. A werewolf my age would have heard the commotion when it began. I was distracted by only the sounds in the village.

A werewolf my age would be able to run close to thirty maybe forty miles an hour. I can only get close to twenty-two from when that Slave dealer's goons clocked me.

I growl to run mu claw again into the tree. Seeing that it only went as deep as the last ones.

I clench my teeth to say, "Shag left Velma a magical object to use when we need protection. But I'm a wolf we are loyal and protective. It should be me watching everyone while he's gone.

"Velma's been with Shag longer and so has Madelyn. Helen and Violet are here because Shag took their job. I can't protect us all and Tanis doesn't like to fight... I know what I have to do."

**India Bloodless village Violet's POV**

I'm relaxing with Madelyn Crow sleeping peacefully in her arms. Tanis and my mom are working on dinner. Winnie said she needed to tell Velma something. So they're outside talking.

I look to Crow resting peacefully his green hair almost covering most of his face. I ask "I remember you saying Shag brought Crow after he went on one of his jobs. But was the job like what he's doing for me and my mom?"

Madelyn shakes he head to answer "No Shag takes all kinds of jobs from what Scooby told us. Scooby says that for now that main jobs and tasked ask by witches and wizards are to eliminate rebel groups.

"Often these groups have run away witches or wizards with them. That's where other magic users come in. But as you've heard Shag became the way he is for many reasons.

"But overall he wants to feel again and that's where we come in. I hope that you and your mom find happiness once he's dealt with your problem."

I nod to say, "I'll go get Velma and Winnie dinner will be ready soon."

As the bare parts of my outfit touched the night air I shiver. Walking down the spiral stairs I spotted Velma and Winnie.

But as I got closer I hear what they were talking about.

Winnie says "Velma you get it now right? We can't rely on Shag constantly pampering us."

Velma sighs to say, "Yes I see you point Winnie. Shag will have work that keeps him away from us for days or longer. The orb has a limit just as he told us.

"I don't want to be a crutch and I care about our family Winnie. We'll ask one of the Bloodless to help us get better. But I have to ask how do you feel about Violet and Helen?"

Winnie says, "If you wondering if they might stay I can't be sure. Helen misses her son and I don't think she'll like the idea of servicing another man just after Shag imprisons her former husband.

"And then Violet you see how she looks around. It's like me after Shag showed us the horror Tanis's father and mine put us through. The thought of her father selling her as a slave frightens and sickens Violet even now.

"But that was how me and Winnie were for the first month. But the more we talked to you two the more we saw how gentle Shag really is. We saw and still see a man willing to love us. If they want to become Shag's newest girls as we did it wouldn't be so wrong.

"Everyone needs someone to hold onto. I sure Shag will happily be that someone. He might even end up being Helen's son's father figure if that happens."

Velma says "I would like it if they thought about it. The worlds is so horrible right now but its their choice what they want after its all done. But it would be nice to welcome them into our family. Even if it's just for protection."

As they start to walk I come out greeting them. Velma says "Hey Violet is dinner ready?"

I nod and walk with them. They seem to be hiding what they were originally talking about.

But what they said about mom, Jack-Jack, and me. Would Shag allow us to remain his fake slaves if it meant we stay under his protection?

I won't deny Shag is handsome if he'd fix his hair instead of letting it hand in his face.

But that nitpicking and you get nowhere when doing that. I should talk to mom tomorrow maybe she can help make sense of this whole thing.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah the hype for Fallout 4 is well places from what my bro's Jester Smiles tells me. I hope you all are having fun with the game if you got it. Or planning on getting it have fun anyway. I'm going out to buy a copy today. So lets see what you all left in the comments.**

**Redlinvcr: It's short like all your other ones and I'm still going to take it.**

**Mercswar: No problem dude hope you like this on too.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**India Bloodless village Scooby Doo's POV**

It's yet another morning here in the Bloodless village. Shag slept with the younger Dinkley sister.

They did not have intercourse however I can smell that she like the others are willing.

Shag however still refuses no doubt wanting their sexual tension to be greater.

After breakfast we once more return to the river. In nothing but a plan gray shirt and pants Shag and I focus our energy once more as we drift down the river.

The last two days we've found nothing. All we need is one last catfish.

But with the Croc men hunting as well. We need to travel further down the river then Shag likes.

Shag and I are already an hour from the village. Feeling his worry I huff a cloud towards him.

I say, "My friend are you going to make a habit of worry about them? Cause if you are you might want to ask our Count for early retirement."

Shag continues to paddle to answer "No I worry cause of what Tanis told me last night. Winnie feels weak having to rely on others to protect her."

I nod adding, "All canines are loyal and brave my friend. If we can't protect our master's or partners what use are we? Worry not I feel that they will grab this opportunity soon. As for us we must go further the fish are traveling and so much we."

Shag agrees and begins to paddle further down the river. We have all the tiger fish as required but the catfish have been the main problem.

Damn fish is large and ever as Shag and I battle them. The throw their weight at us to help them flee.

After two hours of paddling Shag stops and points to a small waterfall to our left.

Shag says, "Lets check the rocks under the falls. Catfish like the dark so hopefully we'll find a nest under one of them."

Nodding Shag pulls his sword and coats the blade with ash. Focusing my sight I nod to him that I am ready. Catfish have grown to follow the taste of ash in the rivers waters.

Many villagers over the years have turned to cremating their dead by the river. And scattering the remains in the waters.

Due to this the catfish have grown larger and use the taste of ash to find a large meal.

Shag dips his blade into the water letting half remain out.

So we wait to see how long or if one of these beasts are nested under the falls.

As time goes by I can feel the sun. To me it is nothing but Shag is sweating. He always tells me he likes the spring and fall over other seasons of the year.

As more time drifts by I scan the waters with my eyes until a shadow bigger then my own drifts closer.

I nudge Shag with my hind leg. Shag inhales deeply to then hold his breath. Seeing the spine of the murky yellow fish break the water. Shag exhales a breath of hot ash into the waters.

Seeing the waters around us heat to a boil the catfish thrash's around our boat.

It tries to rush for its hiding place. But in one bound I jump from the boat to the top of the boulders of the falls.

Roaring a beastly howl I shatter the rocks causing the fish to revise its swim.

Shag then jumps from the boat training his sword downward. But as he does the large fish jumps from the waters. Its large maw open and the small rows of jagged and misshaped teeth on display.

The fish is twice that of Shag but he remains unfazed. Rolling past the fish's mouth Shag stabs into its back.

The catfish snarls and tries to crush Shag by landing on top of him as it falls back into the water.

As the fish's splash displaces a good amount of the water in the area. I get splash and nearly slip off the rock.

Once more time goes by and I can see streams off bubbles move under the water. Along with two shadows of different sizes.

Shag erupts from the water right behind him the catfish. Leaping from the rock I howl again but this time I add small smoke shards in my roar.

The catfish groans its deep death like groan as it jets away from Shag. But Shag quickly kicks off from the shallow waters to once more stab into the fish.

The two drop back into the waters. I wait from the shallows on who will emerge first.

Slowly the large shadow of the fish rises from the waters to me. Readying myself for a stronger roar I am nicely surprised to see Shag emerge with the fish.

With his sword jammed upward from the fish's jaw through just over one of its eyes.

I say, "Well done my partner. Now we are ready for the ritual."

Shag nods to me and he swims over to over boat. The shifting waters of our fight had pushed it onto the opposite bank.

Strapping the fish to the side of the boat once more we paddle back.

Shag asks, "Sometime I wish you had a humanoid form Scooby?"

I say, "Why so you can tell me to do things you don't want to? Please sometimes Shag your habits overshadow your skills. And if getting high off herds and sleeping for days on end were actual skills. You might be considered a professional."

Shag simply smirks back to say "One day I hope you start acting like a dog. Maybe then you'll be more playful?"

I say "If that day every comes I'll be sure to hump one of those girls until I break their hip."

Chuckle as he tells me my comment was uncalled for. I lie down as we continue our journey back.

**India Bloodless village Helen's POV**

I sigh Crow was finally asleep. Poor little boy was throwing a tantrum when Winnie wouldn't let him have her ball.

Oh it was so cute to see his little wobbly feet chase after her. Winnie however got Tanis to lead Crow to me after he started to cry.

I simply started to hum to him and rock him back and forth in my arms.

After a while the little dear was fast asleep into a nap. Placing him down onto the bed I walk back into the living/ kitchen room.

Tanis asks, "Helen how old is your son Jack?"

I smile to say, "By now he's close to fourteen months. But Jack-Jack is a little chubbier then Crow."

Tanis giggles as she continued to read the book she found. I turn to see Madelyn leave the bathroom.

Madelyn asks "Helen what do you feel like making for lunch? Velma and Winnie are talking with a few of the warriors. So its only the five of us until they come back."

I rub my cheek to say "Why not beans beef stew. We can even use the stew with dinner for later."

Madelyn agrees and Tanis hops from her seat eager to help. As Tanis sets the beans to boil, I cut and clean the stripes of beef. While Madelyn chops some vegetables to add to another boiling pot.

As we work I look from Madelyn to Tanis. Both naked well expect Tanis still has her face covered slightly.

All of them constantly tell me that they know Shag loves them. Not for their bodies but for what is in their hearts. And how they present themselves.

Don't get me wrong for their ages all of them have great bodies. Shag is a lucky man.

I think 'Shag you don't know how happy you'll make them when you deflower them.'

I turn seeing not just Velma and Winnie coming through the door. But Shag and Scooby right behind them.

Shag says "We did it all the fish are ready for the ritual. And the Elder says she will be ready tonight. Hey where's Violet she needs to know what's going on too?"

I call Violet and in no time she walks from the second bedroom rubbing her eyes.

Shag explains now that everyone is present. Shag says, "Ok tonight the ritual will begin and with luck Scooby and I will venture into the Waterless River system.

"And we don't know how long we will be gone. That's why I asked a few of the warriors to keep a closer eye around the place."

Violate asks, "Shag why and what is in this Waterless River?"

Shag looks to Scooby as he explains, "The Waterless River system is one of the few entrances into the magic void called Riddle.

"In the Riddle times moves differently, things appear and vanish at will, the demons called simply Desires roam asking anyone who enters to make a deal.

"If you make a deal with them they will take a portion of your soul. And if that happens your time alive is cut by how much they take. And it's rumored that you become their servant when you finally die. But no one knows what become of them for sure."

Shag says, "Which is why it might take us some time before we return. The Desires demons can't harm anyone unless you agree to a contract. But I'm not sure how long it will take for us to find the person we're going to find."

Velma leans into Shag shoulder intertwining her fingers with his. Velma asks, "Shag who are you going to meet in that places?"

Shag rubs her cheek to answer, "We're going to meet a man called Guts. In the first seven years of the first war he was unstoppable. Demon and monster alike couldn't get him to stay dead.

"Rumor has it that he found a way into the Riddle. But no one knows why. If I can convince him to train us we'll be ready to face this new rebellion that's forming."

Violet asks, "Shag what if you help the rebels?"

Everyone goes quiet even Shag. Its Tanis who answers saying "I don't want you to help the rebels shag. Sure the slavers will do anything to make money. But the problem with their means fall to the government too.

"Shag you're our master and no matter which way the coming war falls. I'd be happy to remain your slave."

Shag smiles warmly to the young mummy. Leaning over in his seat he gives her a one armed hug. Shag says "Thank you for specking with your heart Tanis. It's all I ask and I'll gladly remain your master so long as your permit me."

Leaning in Shag gives her a soft but passionate kiss. Tanis blushes as Shag ends the kiss after a few seconds. But she also holds an expression asking for the kiss to continue.

Shag gets up getting together all his stuff. Shag also redresses in his normal clothes and robe. Clipping the shield to his back Shag and Scooby walked ahead while we followed.

**India Bloodless village Winnie's POV**

Sitting away from the large fire the elder Bloodless and a few others are wearing these odd ritual guards.

And they pushed all the fish into the fire. With the smell of burning fish and their skin flacking off in the fires sparks. As their chanting grows over the course of the ritual the fires color starts to change.

The chants drumming stop to have the fire plump out and for a frame of some kind.

The frame takes the form of a mirror. The flame reflective looking mirror shimmers for a moment. The elder motions and Shag lifts his urn.

Scooby transforms into ash and enters the urn. With his urn extended Shag enters the mirror.

And just like the flames scatter into several embers then dissipates in the air.

The elder walks to us to say, "With your master gone we will keep his request to watch over all of you. Two guards will keep watch over you all day and night."

Velma thanks the Elder and we walk back to the tree house. With two Bloodless warriors right behind us. I remember the one to the left she was the one that talked to me a few days ago.

Getting into the house Tanis goes right into the bedroom saying she needs to sleep. We do the same. But I tap Violet and motion her to follow me. Out on the steps she looks asks me why with her eyes.

I say "Don't rope Shag with does scum rebels. Its cause of them that slaves have it worse. I won't justify the governments either for allowing slavers to do all the horrible things they do to slaves.

"But don't ever ask Shag that again. He's a man that other men wish they can be. He's not fighting cause he's a solider. Shag fights for those that have earned his trust and those be believes in.

"You heard him turn down another job in Egypt on the plane. That's not the first time he's said no to someone. Shag is Shag and he'll change the world his way. Not following someone ideal or a misguided goal.

"The rebels have the same faults as the governments. Once they have power there are too many gray areas for them to cover."

I walk past Violet and head to the room. Violet stops me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

Violet says, "I'm sorry for not respecting your choices."

I turn to her to say, "Shag's the one you should apologize to. I'm a slave I'm use to people saying stuff around me."

Violate nods and we both go into the room to sleep.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes and lady dudes I've been doing my thing you know. Playing video games and relaxing at home. Finally got a college to accept me well kind of. They put me on a waiting list and said I'd have to wait for an enlisting letter or something. Anyway lets check out what reviews you dudes left me.**

**Mercswar: No problem dude I'm glad you like it.**

**Deathknight999: Thanks dude and sorry like I said before. English isn't my first or second language it's my third. So yeah I can write at least this well from reading my friends Jester Smiles works. **

**Redlinevcr: Glad to hear dude hope you all like this too!**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**The Riddle dimension Shag's POV**

Holding the urn out in front of me I progress through the endless mist of the ruins.

I heard numerous times the Riddle took the form of a city similar to the fall of Rome. With Scooby in the urn he's lighting the way for us.

In here time moves differently though I do hope I don't spend years in here. The girls might get pissed and I'd miss a chance at being a father figure for Crow.

I think 'I'm worried about them... about not being there when they age and mature... just shows how far they've pierced to my heart.'

As we press on I stop as giggles echo through the Riddles fog.

Looking around I stop to see several Desire demons appear. Perching themselves on the steps or on toppled pillars around us. They are either colored gray or teal skin wise. They have goat like horns with scale like hooved legs.

All letting their bare skin freely be seen by any.

One gray skinned Desire demon says, "Look sisters a wizard it's been so long since one of you came by. Shall we make a deal?"

I glare at them all to suck my teeth in disgust. I say, "You demons have nothing I want to contract my soul for. Step aside or I'll make you."

Another floats over allowing her breast to bounce in her skimpy gold bra piece.

She stops a few steps from me asking "So then are you here hoping one of us will willingly sleep with you then?"

Stomping my swords scabbard to the ground I cause a whirlwind of ash to spring forth.

As the ash storm rages I can hear the demons screech and run off. After a few minutes I end my spell and walk on.

Scooby says, "I can see that your eyes wouldn't even spend more then half a second on those whores. Those slaves of yours have entered your deepest pits have then no?"

I answer "Yes they have Scooby and I glad they have. Now lets hope they stay away from us while we look for Sir Guts."

As we walked further for sometime I stop seeing a few small hunchback goblins. They're no bigger then three feet.

Walking over I kick one awake. Startled it snarls and tries to flee. Using a smoke snare I grab it.

Lifting it off the ground I bring it to eye leave. I say "Hello there little creature. Mind telling me where I can find a certain person?"

The goblin struggle hissing at me glaring back. Wiping a little spittle from my face I squeeze the snare around it.

It coughs to shout, "I don't know unless you ask!"

I ask "Ever heard tell of a man walking through the Riddle wearing black armor with a giant sword on his back?"

The goblins nods rapidly to say "I've see him all goblins see him. We try to take his sword for metal cause we like to eats metal. But he hurt us kills lots of us when we go near him."

I squeeze it a little harder asking, "So where can I find him?"

The goblin stutters to answer, "He lives under ground don't like demons asking for deals."

I tie a smoke chain around his neck and say, "Start leading the way and in return I'll give you some of these."

I open my palm to several smoking pieces of ash metal I forged with my heated ash.

The goblin takes one to start nibbling on it. Yelping that is tastes nice he starts to lead the way.

Scooby says, "Lets hope it knows for sure. Or else I'll know how goblin tastes."

I say "I have no doubts you will if it is lying to us."

**Bloodless village Velma's POV**

I exhale sharply trying to catch my breath. Winnie is trying to do the same next to me.

The Bloodless warrior called Van is training us in Muay Thai. For the last three days with us making small progress.

Winnie's endurance is stronger then mine as Van told us. While I'm adept to picking up the moves faster then Winnie.

As our training progressed Van once more gives us the step-by-step walk through. For the first steps then has me and Winnie square off against Maven.

Rolling past her first kick to my thigh I spun to try a kick to her shoulder. But Maven grabs my leg to pull me over her shoulder and onto my back. She then quickly moves to lock my arm behind me.

Van says, "Come now Velma you know how to get free."

Using my knees I use a burst of energy to jolt my and Maven's body upward. We get roughly an inch off the huts mat. Using the distraction I grab Maven's ankle with my free hand and roll her with my body.

Wrestling with her until all she has is control of my arm. I use the rest of my body as a show of force to get us apart.

Rolling a good distance from her I take my stance again. Van says "Good Winnie your turn."

Walking over to Van as Winnie takes my place. I sit next to Van.

I ask "Van how long do you think we need before we can fight an average street urchin?"

Van looks from me to Winnie as Maven tries to get Winnie into a chokehold.

But Winnie uses the elevation provided by the balls of her feet to flip Maven over her. Even though she does have the arch in her feet like most Werewolves. Winnie often shows she can elevate her feet like others.

Van nods to answer, "You two are beginners and like most beginners you need more then a few days. Don't worry you're both progressing nicely. And in time I think it'll do you good to be able to fight."

I thank her for the encouragement. I turn seeing Winnie get thrown by Maven to land hard on her hip.

Van says "Winnie your reflexes are above higher even because of your animalistic nature. You should have easily landed without harm. Try again."

Winnie nods exhaling loudly to retake her stance. Seeing Winnie's damp sweat covered fur Van is pushing her.

And me to our near breaking point. Winnie charges keeping low in her sprint. Winnie first low sweeps Maven only to her to cartwheel to her left.

Maven tries for a jab but Winnie stays low and kicks at Maven's thigh.

Maven stumbles for a second allowing Winnie to try several jabs of her own.

Mavens using the movement of her stumble to evade Winnie's jabs. Ducking lower then Winnie Maven plates both her hands on the mat. Then she kicks upward into Winnie's gut. Getting enough force to launch Winnie slightly off the ground.

Winnie lands on her butt and bounce twice before stopping a few feet away.

Van says "Alright that enough. Winnie can you come over here."

Winnie picks herself up and comes over to us each step seemed to be a challenge for her. Van adds "Ok you two are still progressing at a pace that I understand is within your limits. But what sets you apart from others are your skills at quick thinking.

"Even I was surprised to see Maven use that kick on you Winnie. But worry not once you learn the basics and can use then without stall. You can then begin to change it to fit your kind of fighting style."

Winnie and I nod thanking Van an Maven as we once more call it a day.

So far we've made as much progress as anyone would starting to learn to fight. But at least it's showing. And we can prove to Shag we aren't just damsels that need to always be saved or protected.

Honestly what girl would always put herself in danger so often for there to be a term coined off of it.

Winnie huffs to say, "Well things are going good. And we haven't seen any slavers since the ones you fought off last week."

I nod saying "That's good with this luck we won't even have to worry about people staring at as until Shag comes back."

Winnie sighs to say "I wonder how things in that Riddle place is going? I don't want Shag to come back looking like he's over a hundred years old."

I giggling agreeing with hopes that Shag returns to us as he left us.

**Bloodless village Tanis's POV**

As the luke warm water hits my body I can't help but sigh. Winnie and Velma have been spending the last few days with two of the Bloodless warriors.

When I asked Winnie she told me it was for protection as to why they're spending time together.

Using the thin rag I scrub my waist with the slightly suds covered rag.

With all the sweat scrubbed from my body I turn off the water. Sliding the curtain for the small shower to a side I climb out. Grabbing the purple towel from the closed toilet top.

Rubbing my body dry I sigh feeling cool and refreshed. Taking some clean bandages I wrap my hands, feet, also wrapping my face and head like Shag told me.

Taking my big pink bow I wrap my hair into the large ponytail behind my head.

Finished I head out of the bathroom. In the living room I find Helen nursing Crow.

I ask "Helen where are Violet and Madelyn?"

Helen rubs Crows hair to answer, "They went to meet Velma and Winnie at the market hut for more food."

I nod walking over and taking a seat next to her. Helen pulls Crow from her breast to sit him up. Patting his back a few times Crow releases a burp.

Helen slowly starts to hum rocking Crow back and forth in her arms.

I ask "Helen when Shag finishes his job for you, are you sure you can handle things on your own?"

Helen looks from me her eyes telling me that the thought is really there.

Helen says "Honestly I think it would be best for us to stay close to Shag. If we can work out a deal with Shag maybe it'll help keep us safe."

I nod to say, "I'm sure Shag will agree to some arrangement to keep you all safe. Shag is just that kind of guy."

Helen nods to say "Winnie... I know from Violet that Winnie is very defensive of Shag's life style. I know both Madelyn and Velma support him as well because he's given them no reason otherwise. But what about you?

"How do you feel about Shag and his life choices?"

I sigh to say, "I have no issue with Shag or his life style. He's more then any man I can or care to talk about.

"Helen Shag is a man I can see spending my life with. And that's rare for our world. Men or women have so much power and feel a need to show that power.

"While Shag walks a line clearly different and free of that style. My question for you is what do you see in Shag?"

Helen continues to gently rock Crow looking from him then to me.

Helen surprises me a tear drifts from her eye for her to say, "I envy you and the others Tanis. You got the best man a woman can hope for.

"Apart of me wants to feel that joy that freedom you all show everyday you're with him. But another part of me fears that it won't be the same for me.

"Or for Violet... I just want to be sure that if we grow to care for you all... that we won't regret it."

Seeing Helen shake a little I scoot closer and place my hand onto hers.

I say, "I didn't regret opening my heart to Shag. He showed me the horrible people can do to those they share blood with. And the things people will sacrifice to stay and remain in control.

"Shag is the best thing to happen to my sisters and me. And we don't regret a minute cause he's given us more then we can ever ask for."

Helen nods to me and wipes her tears. Thanking me she goes to put Crow to lie down. Sighing I think 'Maybe she will stay with us. Maybe if Helen and her kids stay they'll be happy like us..."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round.** **Sup dudes I'm back and yeah I got more updates for you all. So hey did you guys hear Star Wars episode seven dropped last night in the movies. I'm going to wait until next week Monday. And everyone I've talked to has said it's going to be awesome. Can't wait this'll be my first time seeing a Star Wars movie in the theater. But hey lets get things going!**

**Mercswar: No problem dude here's another one!**

**Redlinevcr: No problem dude here's more for you too!**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**The Riddle dimension Shag's POV**

Feeding the goblin the ash metal for showing me the way. Scooby then begins to sniff out the way.

Scooby says "The fountain is hollow you can move it to the side."

Using a few clouds of smoke I shove the fountain to a side. And under the seeping sands of the fountain is a ladder. Reforming the clouds I use them as a small elevator to lower myself down.

After a few minutes we reach the bottom. Looking around I see the various skeletons of goblins. Some are still rotting corpses.

Scooby says, "I see that even now Sir Guts holds his place as one of the worlds most fearsome humans. How will you convince him to train us?"

I answer, "You'll see when we get there. For now lets focus on just finding him."

For the most part it only has felt like a few hours since we left. But I could be wrong. We could appear to be gone for days. I might have missed my after noon naps."

Scooby says, "You and your stoned naps always confused me. I thought only drunks go to sleep after their fun?"

The worse that has happened has been me losing a portion of my strength for a few hours. Or weakening faster while we remain in the Riddle.

Within the tunnel I stop upon reaching a lone large wooden door.

Pushing my way in I walking into a circular room. At the rooms center sits the black armored berserker himself. His tattered cap concealing most of his torso. While resting to his side along his throne like seat is Dragon Slayer.

I think 'So that's the blade that can slay anything it cuts. I can see why so many fear his name.'

The man in black armor stirs looking right to me. His hair slightly in his face along with his eye patch. No doubt the same eye rumor has he lost when a friend he hand became a monster.

Groaning he speaks "I can smell the various blood of monsters on your but your oozing with magic. You're a wizard and I can tell from your posture that you have come to speck."

I nod saying "Sir Guts legend of all your action still strikes fear into the bravest and foolish of the mortal plain. I've come here to ask if you can train me?"

Sir Guts did not move he simply stared at me. Sir Guts says, "I don't train beggars nor do I feel the need to train you boy. Leave or regret standing in my home."

I then pull the old Tablet that the Emperor bestowed to me.

I say, "I've heard of how you lost you love before you became the berserker you are today. Sir Guts with the old text of this Tablet that my familiar translated. I can grant you to speck to your love again."

Sir Guts glares at me his eye almost eclipsed by a red glow.

Sir Guts says, "If you can keep your word wizard I will train you better then any mortal can. But if not your blood will paint my walls."

I say, "So it's true killing so many demons, monsters, and humans. Both alive and undead has given you the feet of age nullification."

Sir Guts nods staring at me while is glowing eye. Sir Guts says, "Time is a window young wizard one that only those of us that cannot age can truly understand. But above all it is a curse."

Nodding I get to work on the spell not wanting to know the true like an immortal must suffer through. Scooby tells me off the right measurements as I go. Reaching the final few ingredients I drop five tears of unicorn into the boiling pot.

Taking the pure magical energy from my dragon bone ring. Scooby chants the words to complete the spell. Scooby says that we must stay focused while I become the vassal for the spirit we are trying to reach.

Time passes and the boiling pot soon erupts. Destroying the pot and turning the contains into a purple viscous substance.

The substance surrounds me and in a stream of magic whirls around me.

In time I feel nothing but Scooby chanting by me. But I can tell someone is using my lips to speck. No doubt the spirit in question.

Unable to hear what the spirit of Sir Guts dead love is telling him. Or what he is telling them in turn. I must simply wait and see.

**The Riddle dimensions under hive Guts POV**

With the connection over I watch as the wizards spell ends and he regains control of his body.

Even his familiar words of magic end. With the two and their display over I walk back to my chair. Taking up my Dragon Slayer I drape it over my shoulders.

I look to the young wizard to say "Come I will train you but not here. The place I have in mind won't take long to reach. We can use the connecting hive paths down here. But I most warn you young wizard that what you will face is what you fear the most. Your mind will be against you every moment you sleep, breath, and stand in the Pit.

"But that's not all the whole time you and I will do combat. I will grant you rest two times a day. If you can't standup after I say so I will end your training. Are we clear?"

Seeing him nod I have him follow without delay. And with a few turns and descents we arrive to the pit.

Jumping down I talk up to the young wizard as he looks down to me.

I say, "When I first came to the Riddle it was because of betrayal. While here hundreds of demons roamed free between all the plains.

"I was trapped in this hole or Pit as many have called it. Facing or repeating my worse fear over constantly. I fought that fear into submission and killed my way back to the mortal realm.

"Once I returned all who fought me feared me in return. Because the Pit is not a simple hole to fight your fears. It was used to train demons into becoming mighty.

"I used it to become the berserker everyone fears. I bathed my Dragon Slayer in the blood of my enemies carving my steps into history. I received the armor I wear because I was victorious here.

"Now come down young wizard and let us begin."

He leaps down and so the Pits top closes. Lighting a four candles I place then into there own corners.

In a flash the Pit brands his neck like it did to me. The young wizard groans in pain for a few minutes. And a short time later the Pit rumbles.

As he shakes of the last twigs of pain the shadows of the Pit form several figures.

Six of which are female from this clothing. Another is a vampire his royal guard signifying his noble status. And the last three wizards like him brandishing a staff or a wand.

I say "These are your fears young wizard fight them into submission. Then you will face me."

In a single leap the vampire springs forth his wings to stab them into the young wizard. Deflecting the wing the young wizard block a witches spell. Then follows in with a spell of his own

Two of the slaves strike at him next. Showing great speed and strength in their kicks.

Dodging the kicks the young wizard does pull back on retaliation. Pulling his sword he slashes one of the slaves along her back to use his sheath to send a spear of smoke into one of the smaller slaves.

From how she is dressed she must be a mummy.

Rolling he then stops to have a shield of smoke stop the wizard's spells. But the vampire tackles him and throws him into wall. Losing his sword the young wizard stands only for the older looking female slave to land several hard jabs to his sternum.

Choking blood the slave then back hands him onto the floor.

Struggling the young wizard stands. Spinning his scabbard the wizard slams it into the floor causing several spears to erupt and stab them all.

I think 'His endurance to pain is limited, his attacks rely on him being in control of the fight. But he didn't hesitate, he's willing to fight even when he is outmatched, and his voice shows he has honor. Show me what else you can do young wizard.'

**Bloodless Village Helen's POV**

Smiling to Tanis we walk along the small path to the Elder Bloodless hut. Walking in she smiles to us.

I ask "Elder Bloodless do you know if Shag will be alright? And do you know when he could possibly return?"

She simple continues to read her book to reply, "I don't know the answer to either of your questions. But I can tell you this, the person your master is after has no fear and is far different from a number of men.

"I fear that when your master returns he will be a far cry from when he left."

Tanis and I simply nod giving her our thanks. Walking back down the path to the tree home I stop and look over the small hill.

Tanis asks "Violet seemed happier today. You and Madelyn talked her about the agreement right?"

I smile saying "Yes Madelyn was a big help. I was worried that Violet would have been angry or against it. But when Madelyn began to tell her of Shag and the various places he's show her, Velma, you, and Winnie.

"She slowly started to listen to my point. Thanks to the Elder we now have small VS (Viewing Screen) to watching the news.

"Even Crow gets to watch education kids shows. Shag's exploits are still the talk of New Zero. But I have a feeling if he doesn't return soon. Violet and I won't have time to grow to care for him like you all do."

Tanis walks closer to me and places her hand on my hip. Tanis says "Don't worry Helen we're all happy that you want to be apart of our family. And we're more then happy to welcome you too."

Smiling I lean down and hug her. The age difference doesn't matter to them. The girls are more then happy to see me become a sister to them.

With our hug over we walk back to the hut. Once there I see Violet poking Crows belly as Madelyn changes his diaper. Seeing Crow giggle at Violet it reminds me of how much fun she had playing with Jack-Jack.

Walking over I give them both a hug saying I'll watch Crow so they can start dinner.

Giving my thanks Tanis joins them in getting dinner started. So far Shag has been gone for two months. And for the most part I honestly want Shag to return so I can embrace him into my heart like my sisters already have.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey everyone the main reasons I've been so relaxed in my updates is two reasons. One I had to move to be able to save a little over two hours of my trips to my new college. And Two I've been trying to workout a payment play with them. An yeah it wasn't good after my mother started to scream they were trying to take her money. So it was fun now lets see what you all left for me in the reviews page.**

**Nightmaster000: Thanks dude hope you like this one too!**

**Redlinevcr: Thanks to you too dude hope you like the update.**

**Mercswar: It's cool dude people forget small stuff all the time when they read. I hope you like this update too.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**The Riddle dimension third person's POV**

Gut's the black berserker is simply stunned at what he's seeing. The young wizard looked as if he was going to die a short time ago. Along with the large Great Dane that is the familiar to the wizard.

But both had still some abilities to show the berserker.

Shag and Scooby both have lost their sense of time. All they can focus on is their need to fight. The shadows of Shag's fears now only have the body type of those that cause him fear.

Their faces and color began to slowly fade into dark silhouettes. Shag spells however shifted as well. His spells began to spring forth with only a thought.

Shag counters three punches to behead his attackers. While another shadow tries for a sneak attack.

Scooby phases through Shag's torso and snaps his jaws down on the assassin's head.

Thrashing the shadow back and forth. Scooby then released it with a harsh growl. Shag inhales to places his fist by his mouth. But he makes a hole in his fist to exhale into it.

A stream of smoldering ash streams from Shag's clinched fist. Causing the shadows to dissolve from the heat and light.

After a few minutes the shadows reformed. But the pair didn't hesitate Shag ignites his blade to plunge it into the ground. The ground cracks and shook to have hot jets of ash pop upward like geysers.

Once again the shadows reform to Gut's its no surprise. But he looks at his pupil and sees his eyes flash to become eclipsed in smoke.

Gut's is shocked to see smoke drift free from the young wizards eyes and mouth.

In an instant Shag fights again but the way he's fighting. And how he's fighting causes the large armored man to smirk.

Gut's thinks 'Well-done young wizard no he's my pupil. If I can even call him that... his mind was his limitation. Now he's ready to grow well beyond the confines of this retched hole.'

**Bloodless Village Madelyn's POV**

It's past three months now. And we still don't have any idea when Shag will return. We don't even now if he or Scooby found who they're looking for.

I sigh to look over at Violet as she mashes up the potatoes for dinner. And Tanis on the couch playing with Crow.

Helen went into the village to see Velma and Winnie. Last week Velma came back to the cabin with a collapsing staff. And then they both told us that they've been taking lessons for protection.

Helen liked the idea and from time to time goes with them. I would go but I'm more of a pacifist as is Violet and Tanis.

Tanis argued with Winnie about not telling us sooner. But Winnie argued that she is a werewolf to be loyal and strong for her master. I think 'What kind of wolf can't protect her family while her master is away?

'I can understand completely. Its in Winnie's blood to be protective like others of her kind.'

The evening went on pretty much the same. Everyone washed up and ate. Then we watched at little VS to head off to bed.

I was late going to sleep cause I want to take a little longer shower.

Using the thin rag and soap I wash away the sweat from my body. It's not a lot of sweat. I just like to feel the water run down my body.

Turning off the water I begin the long trail of drying my hair with one towel. To then switch to another towel to dry off my body. Looking down I notice that I have a small amount of pubic hair.

It's not enough to be considered hairy. But its more like a thicker five o'clock shadow.

Taking the soap and a bowl I make some homemade shaving cream. After a good amount of time I'm clean-shaven bottom between my legs. And going along my legs.

Sighing I stand and walk off to bed.

Its relatively early Crow is getting nursed by Velma. She says soon well have to get him to start feeding from a bottle.

Winnie is next to Tanis who's finishing up pouring juice into everyone's cup. And Helen and Violet are cutting an passing around bread.

Before we can start to eat a serious of fast knocks echo from the door. Winnie runs over to find a Bloodless warrior breathing fast on the other side.

Bloodless warrior says, "Come quickly your master seems to be returning."

Without a moment to waste we follow after her as we race into the village. Once more at the villages large fire pit the odd portal is standing and shimmering in the fire.

The Elder says a few words to her warriors and they all train their weapons. No doubt cautious of what might come out if it's not Shag.

But after a solid wait two figures emerge I'm almost in tears seeing Shag and Scooby walk from the portal.

Shag's clothes are ragged and large patches are missing. But right now all that matters is that he's back.

Shag and Scooby walk free of the portal bowing their thanks to the Elder.

Elder Bloodless asks "Sir Choker did you find him?" Shag nods to add, "He's not aged a day but more over he's not someone you should wake on a bad day." The Elder chuckles to allow Shag to pass.

He stops a few steps to us to ask, "You all look as if you weren't expecting me to come back?"

Winnie says, "I wasn't worried no one can beat you master." Shag walks over and strokes Winnie's head.

Giving her a soft smile Shag says, "It's ok for you to show tears my wolf. I won't think any less of you it just shows how much you love me."

In a flash Winnie goes from crossed armed and wise girl acting. To a sniffling mess as she hugs Shag burying her face into his chest.

Shag hugs her in return and rubs her back. He tells her he's not leaving for the afterlife anytime soon. The rest of us walk over to get a hug as well. He real did come back as the same man we love.

**Bloodless Village Scooby's POV**

Apart of me isn't shocked but more or less worried that this was an outcome.

Once we returned to the cabin Shag took off the torn remains of his cloak and shirt. And sat at the table to eat with the others. Asking what's happened while he's been gone?

Velma told him of how Winnie, herself, and Helen have taken defensive classes from the Bloodless warriors. And how over in New Africa the Rebels are getting more support.

But the real news is that both Helen and Violet want to be Shag's newest slaves.

Shag of course didn't say no he smiles and gives both mother and daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Helen giggled seeing Violet turn red in her cheeks at Shag's affection to them.

Now Shag and I are relaxing by the river. He's wearing casual clothes instead of his usual wizard garb. Well it's mainly because his cloth is too damaged to wear otherwise.

So he is only going to wear it when we head back to the airport. Shag and I only have one month left. So he wants to use it to get closer to the girls.

No doubt he's going to fuck some or maybe all of them at our last destination.

Shag says "Scoob don't worry once we get home we'll finish up Helen's job. Then have a meeting with our Count. No doubt Clown will meet us before or when we get to the castle."

I say, "I'm more worried of how Violet will react when you take her virginity?"

Shag looks over from under his hat to say, "Relax Scoob I'll sure you'll find a nice pure breed back home so you don't feel lonely."

I huff to say, "You know how hard it is to find a pure breed bitch? They are as rare as a human in a slave auction."

Shag smirks to look out at the water. Shag says "Don't worry once Clown finds one we'll buy her on the spot. She won't be able to resist that special charm you have."

I chuckle to say "Much the opposite of the charm you have my friend. Cause unlike you I would bed my woman much faster then it takes you to bed six." I start chuckling again to Shag's stress.

Shag gives me a soft glare to say, "That or the bitch you get could be too lazy to even pay attention as you rail her?"

I turn back to see him giving me a toothy smile and laughing at my stress.

I huff to turn back to the river. We may be resting for another day. But I still can't get what Sir Gut's told us after we received our reward from the PITT.

I think 'Even with the power we received from the PITT, this war has yet to throw everything at us. We must return to our Count after our vacation and put a seal on our nations security.'

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. . So have any of you just sat on a bus and looked at people's crotches. I did that two days ago. I started to write down guesses on how many times the person I was looking at has gotten laid. I asked one girl and she laughed when I told her I guessed twenty. I was four people to low on my guess. Anyway lets check out the comments you all left me.**

**Mercswar: Dude thanks for understanding and hope you like this update too.**

**Redlinevcr: No problem dude hope you like this chapter too.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Africa third person's POV**

It's been a rough few months for Byakko Broker the leader of the Clone rebels. He's managed to get a good deal of support from the southern and eastern coastal tribes.

But it's still not enough bodies to make up for them to rebuild all they've lost.

As Broker looks over his map of the closer areas. The three warring tribes of Tokoloshe have never had a cease-fire in the whole time they've colonized their regions.

Then over near the center of the country are the Biloko. They care little for others. All they want really is to protect their treasure and kill any who dared to approach.

Finally the upper and costal west of the country belong to the Anansi and Dingonek's.

Broker snarls sure a few of the native Anansi's in the area's his forces now controlled are ok with his unification idea. But the Anansi's and Dingonek's along the west coast and upper country states are still cut off from him.

Right now they have a large amount of ground to cover if it means bringing all of New Africa together. And using their new unification as a means to hit stronger Countries.

Broker knows that after the media caught wind of the eight cargo ships that were high jacked.

He knows that the New Middle east won't send aid to the tribes here if they don't ask for it.

Plus they have their hands full with a civil war close to breaking point. Because the government members can't reach a legal agreement within their parliament.

But most of all Broker needs good news from his away groups. He sent out to cause problems for certain locations. But also bring in more support.

His two main targets of uniting outside of New Africa are New Australia and New SA.

They Frankenstein clan down in New South America still hate that New Central States sided with New Zero for recourses and jobs.

Broker needs more allies and he knows it all starts with Australia. The prime minister has been pushed to her limit. Without any more relief from New UK's she's and her handful of what she calls five battalions are being overwhelmed.

Broker huffs and tries his best to maintain his composure. After several weeks of darkness his informant in New Zero told him some great news.

She reported that several arms dealers need more security for rebel smuggling routes.

Broker not wanting to pass up the chance to get more bodies on his side sent a few of his own to check the deal.

He's still waiting for a return message. And right now he could use more guns. And allies if he's going to take and unite the different regimes of New Africa.

Broker turns feeling the heat in his command room become more present.

Looking over his armored shoulder he sees the gray blazer of the half-breed fire nymph that went toe to toe with Smoke Choker himself.

Still even though he was beaten badly. The nymph lived to describe his experience. Many of the Clone rebels nicknamed the nymph Jake the lucky flame.

Broker says "Jake what's the news from our scouts? Anything we can use?"

Jake comes over his hair waving back and forth in flames. The nymph takes a comb from his pocket and slides it along his side burns. To then slick back his fire hair.

Jake says "Good and bad boss. The scouts north says the Biloko's are using their damn blowguns on any thing that moves around their borders. One scout took a shout to the neck and died from a swollen windpipe.

"The Tokoloshe's are still pushing against one another pretty hard. Last night they Uluz tribe attacked one of our cargo trucks. Made off with thirty pounds of dry food."

Broker rubs his eyes to ask, "What's the good news?"

Jake smiles as his combs his hair again resting himself against the window frame.

Jake says "We made contact with New Zero's major arms dealers. His name is Jack Parr."

Broker smiles to say "The strong arm Jack Parr... well that is a nice surprise anything else?"

Jake adds "Yeah he's secured a private line and wants to talk to you. Also the Anansi and Dingonek's along the coast are tired of waiting. They suggested a two sided offensive against the Biloko's."

Broker smiles to say "That's not good news Jake that's great news. Get word to the security patrols. Tell them that eight mortar teams and four rogues will be heading their way.

"Have them clear the way so that Biloko's can't fight off our allies. Now get me in touch with Mr. Parr I'm sure he's had enough of waiting around."

Jake nods and shows his boss to the communications room. After twenty minutes Jake nods as the VS shows another figure to those in the room.

His clearly a large built man square jaw and blond hair. With pale skin but his skirt looks as if its struggle not to release the cannon like arms he has.

Broker says "Mr. Parr or should I call you Jack Strong arms?"

The large man in his casual blue dress shirt and black pants and tie combo smirks smugly.

Mr. Parr says "Please leader Broker we're doing business and the best kind of business for people like me. I need more arms to help secure my routes and I know your looking for more advanced weapons.

"So I propose a meeting one where you will receive shipment. And I get more arms to help pull in my deals over here."

Broker nods "How soon and where?"

Mr. Parr says "Along the coast of these coordinates. I'm having a special airdrop of ten unites of new high-grade rounds and new weapons models dropped to you now.

"I need you to meet me within the week. So secure you allies if New Africa fast and get to these coordinates. There we will talk further."

Broker asks, "How do I know you won't turn me in?"

Mr. Parr smirks to take a sip of his glass to say "Why leader Broker war is my business why ruin should a wonderful thing now? But I do stress the urgency of this meeting so work fast."

With that the connect ended and a Ghoul came over saying a biplane is fly low off their compounds east side.

Broker says "Jake get over to the planes location and secure the weapons our new friend sent us."

The fire nymph nods to sprint out the room. Broker looks at his hands to clinch it tightly and walk back to his planning room.

**New Africa Jake the fire Nymph's POV**

I'm speechless these new pieces of hardware is straight up killer.

The boxes of the guns say Bushmaster ACR assault rifle with enhance 5.56 rounds. Seeing one of the Clone vampires open fire and pretty much shredding a metal stand sheet on our compounds fence.

Clone Franken dude next to me says, "Jake boss wants us to go now. He says that our new dealer might not like to wait past this week."

Flicking my comb from my pocket I slide it through my waving hair. I nod to say "Then lets move the sooner we help take the center regions from those Biloko's. The sooner the boss will stop roaring into our ears."

I jump onto my quad and then a sweet thing of a Cold steel woman hops of the set behind me.

I take a position beside one of the jeeps and we speed away with the mortar teams.

It takes us less the twenty minutes to reach the teams encampments. The Cold steel jumps off and gives me a seductive smile. It'd be even nicer if she were a lady boy.

Now those guys give me a fire under the collar. Two Lagoon's come over saying, "Jake sir we've gotten word that our allies are already pushing back the Biloko's to us."

I nod to say "Alright everyone this is what we get a fucking pay check for. As soon as you see the signal flare aim five rotations in the opposite direction. The boss wants this over with fast."

Looking down the hill to the clearing for the border is carved into the ground by red clay rocks. After an hour we see and hear a good deal of commotion.

Hearing the war cries of the six-armed fighters of the Anansi. Add that to the odd pitches in lion like roars. The Dingonek's too have a few fighters getting even with the greedy Biloko's.

Soon a green colored arrow burns through the tree lines and into the air.

Tapping a clone vampires arm he whistles and I seen the mortars leave their tubes almost as one.

The mortars took little effort to make an impact. Hitting hard and leaving little to think about. Sending three more groupings into the Biloko's retreating path I told two squads to follow me down.

Everyone else was to wait for another signal from me for more targets.

Walking through the smoking and slightly on fire trees we spotted a Dingonek. It runs its large horn through a Biloko's body.

The Dingonek flicks its horn the body flying on and landing somewhere. Dingonek says "Ah the Clone rebels thank you for aiding in our first assault. Now we must push and meet up with the Anansi's along the opposite coast."

I say "We'll come with you so our mortar teams can know where to hit. Once we've moves deep enough they've have to move."

The Dingonek says "Not to worry the Anansi's on the other coast are getting aid from a tribe of off shore half breed ghouls. They are eager to join and kill."

I say, "Ok then lets get going." In no time more Anansi's warriors of the east coast join us. They're each carrying two weapons or a large wooden box.

I ask "Hey what are those odd wooden boxes for?"

A female Anansi says, "Once we kill the Biloko's we trap their souls in these wooden charm. Once inside we feed their souls to our shine spiders. They then use the offering to grant us more fortune in the years to come.

"They often even grant our growing powers to become shamans."

I think 'Shamans ha! Just another word for calling someone a warlock. The best they can do is a simple conjuring a creature or floating spell. Or a spell that affects the weather for a short time.

'Real witches and wizards aren't anything like that. And we have yet to get a real wizard or witch on our side.

'The ones we have now are dropouts or eager young guns that want to play by their own rules. I got lucky with Smoke Choker only cause he fought the boss before he came after me.

'The next time I face him I might not stand a chance. But even I don't know for sure... but maybe I can get my hands on a little insurance policy.'

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes hope you had a fun month without me. Cause dudes college is no joke. I'm not in an expensive one but thanks to what I want to do. I have to use a lot of time to plan stuff. So sorry if I miss a month without updating. So dudes lets see what you left me to read.**

**Mercswar: Yeah it'll be good too I really like the grand style of One Piece and its large battles. So I hope you all like it too.**

**R.E.P. Tyle: Thanks dude I know I misspell a lot whenever I type. I hope you still like the story ever with all my errors.**

**Redlinevcr: Thanks dude glad you like it. And hope you like this chapter too.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Africa Broker's POV**

Things are going well so far. Not only is the better then a few days ago. I've managed to get more support then I originally expected.

The half-breed Ghouls of the various islands around Africa's western coast specifically. They're pushing our enemies hard and leaving them little time to escape.

The Biloko's have at least eight major strongholds at their command remaining.

Each showing little to give as my allies hammer their locations. And their forward protective lines.

Several war chiefs of the large Tokoloshe tribes of the northwest show that they now have firearms. Clearly their use of the blue orchids diamonds is making weapons dealing easier.

I'd have to make a note to take control and make better wages for the workers of the mines.

I tap my claw against my handheld radio. After three hours Jake still has yet to call in progress.

Soon static fills the radio as Jake asks "Boss can you hear me?"

I answer, "Yes what's the progress looking like?" I'm almost ready to roar in anger if a setback stops me from meeting Mr. Parr for our negotiations.

Jake says "We got it boss thanks to our rockets or mortars. The Dingonek were able to tunnel under two of the Biloko's fortresses and line places.

"Right now some of the Anansi's are killing the more hostile prisoners. I also made a deal for a personal matter. I'll tell you later.

"But yeah now were got almost all of the country under control. The Anansi say if we can shell a few more spots. Then they'll be in a better position to help us put the Tokoloshe's fighting to an end."

I nod to say "Good tell the Anansi and Dingonek's to inform their leaders we will be sending three teams of communicators to help spread radio and power lines along their villages as agreed.

"Also have the Dingonek's know that several of the Tokoloshe's of the southwest brandishing a horn from one of their dead.

"The said the horn belonged to the Blind scar of the mud lands."

Jake said he'd pass on the message. But I also warned him to be at least twenty paces away after he did.

Jake was confused but I assured him it would be wise if he did so.

Leaving my private room I head down to an awaiting jeep and two trucks. They're my convey to my first public meeting with the leaders of the Anansi that first sided with me. And the Tokoloshe of the two smaller states to the west of us wants an arrangement.

The Anansi leader that I told laughed saying that they are only asking for help because they know they are the closets.

And would be the easier one to order or force to stand down.

Either way it's a good deal to me. Cause I have a plan for when we get to this meeting. I've had a few of my scouting teams meet some Tokoloshe's in that area we are going to.

Traveling the long road we make several turns before we end at what seems to be an old human sports field.

The grass has long died and the roof has several pitched pieces of plastic as covering.

Nodding to my convey I took my personal squad and left the others in the trucks outside.

Inside I find the nine Anansi leaders and we make our way in. Several armed Tokoloshe's stand watch at nearly every stairwell and every doorway.

Getting onto the field I see four Tokoloshe's and their personal guards. They stand and greet us.

Tokoloshe to the middle two says "Mr. Broker I take it. Mr. Broker I'm sure my messengers have given you the various gifts and information we've provided.

"We hope that it will spare us and our people from harm."

I look to the Anansi beside me and they nod. I say "Protect your people yes... but not you. Your failures to see that your war with one another is not only pointless. But also hinders the growth of you nation and country is nothing short then a pathetic bargain.

"Which is why we contracted a few of your old friends. The ones you sent to work your forced food fields and various mines."

Slowly and roar of chanting echoes to the arena. My truck squads radio me saying "Sir the riots about to start."

With that I wave my hand casting a protective shielding of blue flames over my allies and myself.

Hearing the gunfire begin was nothing short then a laugh. People armed with blunt tools swamped the men around the area.

The storming crowd showed no mercy I see a teenage girl Tokoloshe smash a mans head in with a rock. To then snatch up his rifle another helping her get his bullets.

In time all the guards are dead and the people keep a good distance away.

Eight armed Tokoloshe come forward aiming AK-74's to Tokoloshe leaders. One man turns to me as my flames end.

Tokoloshe gunman says "Mr. Broker the new leader of east Dinwuw thank your for helping us retake our home. She wishes to speech to you."

I nod asking, "What will become of them?"

The gunman says "Death." His men then bind the former leaders and cart them away. My allies and I are led to meet the new leader of the Dinwuw states.

**New Africa Jake's POV**

It took boss a solid two days of negotiations before he could meet me at the shipping yard along the western coast port.

The new leader of east Dinwuw wanted to get everything they agreed on in writing.

Boss wanted to stress her he had little time because of a new deal he was working on to support her people. But she gave us two hard crates full of blue orchid diamonds to stall us.

I know the boss told me not to touch. But damn if I am not going to take a handful for myself.

I turn hearing the slamming of one of the many metal doors for the ship. Boss man looks beyond pissed.

Boss stops by me to say, "It'll be five more hours before we can enter their waters. Mr. Parr's inside man doesn't work today. If we had made time right we could have caught him yesterday."

Boss growls to throw a fire ball a something off the ship. A few of the others around the deck back off.

Boss man isn't one to just throw one when he's pissed. I flick my comb from my pocket and fix my hair and my side burns.

Thanks to all the raids with the Anansi they have a good deal of those wooden trap things. I cut a deal and so my insurance is set only thing is now I need to go collect.

But right now I sit back and wait until boss man cools off. And with each jet of hot water spraying down close by it's not going to be soon.

Finally Mr. Parr's contact got someone to let us in off the books. Taking up port at a dock at night several cars take us to our meeting.

Three of the guys waiting were doppelgangers the other all Franken men. A Franken man says "Mr. Broker you know how pissed our boss is?"

Boss man says "I can understand and I have something to ease his mind for now."

Doppelganger says "Lets hurry the boss has to leave in a few hours."

Jumping into the cars we ride for little over and hour. Circling a small resort we then get out and walk into a large beach area. Seeing the large light skinned man know as Strong arm Parr is nothing to laugh at.

Guy's pushing over six feet something and has arm's almost as thick. Or just as thick as a football linebacker.

Boss man says "Mr. Parr sorry for the wait. Things took longer then I hoped they'd be in my allies treaties meeting."

Mr. Parr turn to say, "I've been very patient but its worn thin Mr. Broker."

Boss man waves over the crew with the crates and pops it open. Boss man says "Take these diamonds as collateral for my lax in timing. I understand you have to leave fast so lets move into our business."

Mr. Parr nods at the uncut diamonds to say "Ok I need three favors from you Mr. Broker and don't worry. You'll get a great deal of weapons and recourses for you help.

"First as you know I need more bodies to help with my trading routes. I sure you new allies can spare a few arms."

Boss man says "Not a problem a few of them are itching to see more action soon. No doubt this will help them."

Mr. Parr nods saying "Good I like blood thirsting employees keeps them focused on the job. And not trying to take money out of my wallet.

"Next I need to you to also destabilize things in the Middle East. The Cat's, Mummy's, and priestesses there are losing control. This will spark the UK to take action and even India will get involved.

"New Zero will be drawn to the matter cause they've recently be trying to get their wizards to help ease the matter.

"I also heard the Smoke Choker himself was last seen in India. Know doubt the Count has him on standby when he's needed.

"I've also heard of you encounter with him from a few of my collages. I'm impressed you survived facing him. But it was to be expected his rang of fighting only matters to combatants with little to know real tactical skills.

"Still I don't need him getting involved in our business. I need him focused elsewhere.

"Lastly my wife and daughter had been abducted. They were seen entering an airport restroom only for an Tengu to leave the restroom sometime later.

"I need your people to find them fast. My wife might have documents about my business and I don't need that becoming public. Because if it does we all get blacklisted.

"Now do your part I've already loaded you ship with five container of new Bushmasters and ammo. I even threw in a few grenade launchers. So settle things in Africa and start work on the rest."

Boss man nods to say "I'll send a scout team to Japan. Tengu's there are hardly seen leaving. And to here one was in New Zero alone is a shock."

Mr. Parr nods and we leave with our escort. Back on the ship we leave right at daybreak. Boss man looks at me to say "Smoke Choker's not going to stay in one place for long.

"If he catches wind of any of us in the Middle East before we can do anything it'll be over fast.

"But first once we're clear of this air space call the team in Australia and have then reroute a group to Japan. Mr. Parr's wife could prove a problem with whatever Intel she has on his operations.

"That all could set us back seeing as now we've had direct contact with him."

I nod knows things are sure to get rougher. Smoker Choker isn't one to take it easy after a fight that's for sure. Some of our wizards we have even told me that he's rumored to be in line to become a master Wizard when he returns to New Zero.

I think 'Choker what kind of man are you? And why do those guy's fear you so?"

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah dudes and duddetes glad to see your back. My time in college is becoming more taxing. I passed my college midterms with eighties and over seventy percentages. So yeah that means I've pretty much close to passed my first semester. But anyway lets see what you all left in the comments.**

**Redlinevcr: Oh dude don't worry things will get intense in the coming chapters. SO hope you like this chapter.**

**Mercswar: Yeah dude its going to be awesome when Mr. Parr and Shag finally get.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Hawaii Third person's POV**

After a decently long flight Shag and his slaves have all but a week before he must return to New Zero.

Helen and Violet understandably can't wait to rescue Jack-Jack. But Shag reminds them that he must meet with the Count and talk before making such a move.

So for the remaining few days Shag and the girls are resting at a nice piece of beachfront.

Shag in nothing but a tank top and short baggy jeans watches as his girls enjoy themselves. Helen and Velma are spending the time tanning nude. The others are swimming and playing in the water with Crow.

All naked except for Crow as he splashes the water in a diaper.

Crow giggles and splashes franticly to play with his care gives. Scooby of course is resting under the palm tree besides Shag.

The Dane had cracked open a coconut to taste and devour its contents. Shag doing the same drinking from a ripe and juicy coconut.

Scooby says "So how do you think the Count will take it once we tell him about Mr. Parr?"

Shag huffs and growls through his sharp canines. Some of Shag's features had changed due to Gut's training. He was now pushing close to six feet and a few inches over.

Also his tongue and teeth resembled that of a canines. Shag remembered how back in training his voice bellowed like a dogs bark.

But he still retains the same features that make him recognizable to all who know him.

Shag answers, "I care little for politics as you my friend. But the Count will have to allow me a few others to handle this mission personally."

Scooby says, "You want to break the man who dared to harm the mother and daughter slaves you now own. I wonder what his face will look like on seeing your mark branded on their bodies.

It's a clear sign that they prefer to not only be in your company. But they will gladly give their bodies to you."

Shag nods as he sees Madelyn take Crow out of the water. No doubt readying to put him down for a nap.

Shag smiles as Velma comes over to him. Sitting down into his lap Velma nuzzles Shag's neck. Shag turns her to him and gives her a deep and loving kiss.

Velma loving the kiss wraps her arms around her master's neck. Playfully she adds some tongue to make the kiss last longer.

Shag after a few minutes pulls away to hold Velma. But turns seeing Winnie and Violet looking as something and making wondering sounds.

Shag lifts himself and Velma off the ground and walks over to the two. Velma gasps while Shag smiles seeing the two have found baby sea turtles hatching from an egg cluster buried in the sand.

Violet says "They're so cute Shag but where's their parents?"

Shag smiles to stroke her cheek gently. Shag says, "Sea turtles bury their young and let them hatch on their own. They then crawl into the water and make their journey to their parents.

Somehow they find one or both of their parents. How we still don't know. But some say they just know and remember until they die."

Winnie tilts her head to then look up at her older sister. Winnie says "Hey Velma what other things did humans do on the beach?"

Velma places a hand to her cheek to answer "I don't know I was pretty little back then. I remember going to a lake to swim and play back when Madelyn and I were that young.

We never really had a beach at that part of where we lived. But as you know in time we fled to avoid slavery."

Shag seeing Velma's sadness to kiss her cheek and wraps his arm around her hips. Velma eases into his embrace resting her face to his shoulder.

Winnie watches still as the little turtles continues to crawl. Winnie was about to pick them up and simply carry the six turtles to the waters edge.

Shag says, "Don't interfere Winnie. Like any child they must be allowed to grow without being guided fully. Let them journey in peace."

Winnie nods a little sad that she couldn't help the cute little turtle. In time the rest of Shag's slaves walk over to slowly watch the turtles make their start for the water.

Shag smile stays as Crow giggles and ah's at the small turtles. Madelyn keeps the baby from touching the little turtles and stands him up to watch.

Shag smiles slowly fades, as he smells someone walking down the beach. To Shag surprise it's a face he remembers.

The tan islander skin along with the round tattooed belly. It none other then master Shark. The girls cover themselves with their hands and duck to the umbrellas and towels.

Once the large master is before him they exchanged bows. Slung over the masters back is his large wooden ivory tipped spear. Master Shark flashes his teeth to say, "Shag the Choker it is good we meet once more. This time no one to distract you.

Well aside from your lovely slaves that is. They must have cost you quite a sum?"

Shag nods to say "They have but I reserved this space for a few days. I had hoped no one would disturb me."

Master Shark says, "Yes I heard you had come to the islands. After what happened at our meeting with Sir Proxy I had hoped we'd cross paths once more.

But I must tell you that I've come to you with a request. Or so a mission the likes of with requires seasoned wizards aid."

Shag sighs, "I feel that every turn I must fight in this vacation. But master I have very few days left to enjoy myself. So I must decline. My slaves have grown attached and miss my attention during my missions."

Master Shark says, "I don't require you to fight Knight Shag. I require you to help break a rogues withholding information."

Shag nods to say "I will meet you outside of the checkout huts at night fall. I wish to spend time with my slaves master."

Master Shark says "Of course we wizards must enjoy the pleasure of life from time to time. It's what keeps us sane after all..."

With that the master retreats the way the came. His sandals leaving impressions in the sand as he walks off.

Shag walks over to the girls as Tanis tries to get Crow to release her bow.

Shag smiles and helps her with little effort. Tanis asks, "Shag are you going to fight somewhere again?"

Shag shakes his head "No master Shark needs me to assist him with getting a rogue magic user to talk. They have information pertaining to something."

Helen asks "Shag I heard him call you Knight Shag. Is that the title Count Dracula gave you?"

Shag shakes his head again to answer, "No there three branches in the Courts of magic. The first branch is a knight that's me. Which means we are the main fighting force. We take missions no matter what we kill or resolve a problem fast.

Next are the Readers they catalog all archives and documents. Often they deal with negotiations, tactics, and speeches. You'd be surprised if you meet one they can talk you into bedding them fairly easily."

Winnie growls at the notion. She didn't like the idea of someone smoothing talking another into a simple free round of sex.

Shag's scratches and rubs Winnie's ears electing contempt whimpers from her.

Shag goes on to say "Then we have the Strangers. They sell all kinds of goods being them leaving or not. The only exceptions to the ranking are Strangers. Often a Stranger can take a political or social rank called Sir or Madam.

"This rank is why some dealers of magical items are addressed as Sir or Madam. Like Sir Proxy he's a Stranger but doesn't show his magical skill."

Winnie is surprised to hear along with Tanis. They never would have guesses their old slave dealer was a wizard. If they'd had guess he was just another big slaver.

Madelyn adds, "So Mr. Clown is a Stranger ranked wizard? Is he a Sir ranked as well?"

Shag nods to say "Each Branch has its own levels you start off as a Learner before you find a branch you like. And after a few tests and two years of practice, you're either allowed to pursue that branch.

Or you are told to train another year. Which often means pick another branch for some."

Violet asks, "So what happens when you get into a branch?" Crow coos as Shag passes him off to Velma who smiles as the infant clings to her.

Shag answers "Well you train an after sometime it's determined if you'll be allowed to journey outside of your House. But the tests for each rank are very dangerous. I got my rank because of the Counts recommendation as well as my field record.

"But the test you pass will show your rank of training and skill. The ranks start from Initiate, to Knight, Journey Knight, Senior Knight, Paladin, Journey Paladin, and Senior Paladin.

If you make if past those seven you can move onto the ranks of master witch or wizard, Elder master, Council master, and the highest of rankings is a Court Minister."

Madelyn says "You must be a real someone to get that high of a ranking in a Court."

Shag nods to say "A Court Minister has trained themselves in all the branches. They know an incredible amount of spells and often if provoke into battle can summon an army. Or be the army..."

Helen asks "Shag are you just a knight or a higher rank?"

Shag smiles "I'm a journey knight the first and youngest to be allowed into a government. And the youngest to be at the side of any governments leader."

Tanis asks, "Shag if you're a journey knight why are you to teach students in New Zero? Shouldn't the another magic Court send better trained witches or wizards to teach the kids?"

Shag sighs, "Because of the rioting vampires in New Zero many witch's and wizards both young and old have been killed. New Zero's Court Minister had passed on two years ago. And the riots became too much of the masters of the main branch of New Zero.

"The other three branches were soon overwhelmed by the vampires and hordes of feral dead minions that have. As a result well the result is very dark...

"There isn't a solid branch of wizards Court in all of New Zero. The Grand Court of magic in the United Kingdom is hoping that with my battle experience. I can at least prepare the children back in New Zero for small battles.

"From what Clown has informed me they have been moved to the inner kingdom state. On orders from the Count himself.

"Also all other remaining wizards and witches of New Zero are to return as well. The Count grows worried the rioting vampires will move to dethrone him soon.

"That simple can't and won't happen. Clown also informed me that the master that was injured but still protecting the kids was killed while they were being moved.

"Now only Clown, myself, five paladins, three masters, and four dozen learners are all that make up the magic users in New Zero. The people still loyal to the Count fear that once we die New Zero will be lose.

"And open to any other government that has the strength to take it."

**Velma's POV**

I rock Crow as he finally finishes feeding from my breast to close his eyes. I look to Shag as he finishes explaining what's to come when we finally get to New Zero.

Shag says, "I also need you all to be respectful. That means to hold you tongues, tempers, and looks as best you can.

"The Count and his noble politics govern every move and steps the military and civil protection forces do. They also often look down on the lower classes. And New Zero has been on uneven ground with the Franken's who govern New South America."

Madelyn says, "Let me guess someone slept with the wrong noble. And it pissed off all the right people."

Shag smirks to say, "If only it was that simple Madelyn. No the Franken of the SA became angry when New Mexico sided with New Zero for jobs.

"And better ships to help transport and move to and from places. And ever since the Franken president has held a big grudge."

I say "So the Count is worried about them getting involved too?"

Shag says, "I'm worried they'll be the first to move once they hear of the Counts death. Or they hear of all us Wizards being killed. I've told the Count of my worries but he wishes them not to be true.

"The Counts heir Sibella is friends well friend enemies with the New SA Franken's president daughter. Her name is Elsa I've meet her twice. And often she and Sibella throw playful verbs at on another.

"It wasn't pretty one the last time I saw them together. And Sibella tried to order me to attack her guards to make a point. I merely shook my head as did Elsa's royal guards."

Scooby huffs announcing that he's up and next to us.

Scooby chuckles to say, "You forget how Sibella often hints and bats her eyes to you Shag. I won't be surprised if she asks you to be her suitor."

Helen asks, "Shag are you familiar with the Counts daughter?"

Shag says "As a friend and often her personal body guard yes. It was all by the Counts request. But I have not once looked at Sibella that way. I've known her since the Count first invited me to his castle.

Sibella has hinted but out of respect to the Count. I have turned my eyes to her advances and hints. Often angering her no doubt she will try to angry a few of you. So remember hold you tongues at her jabs."

Helen and Tanis seems to become less tense as Shag finishes. But I'm worried at what kind of comments the Counts daughter will spit at us.

Shag says, "Lets return to the cabin I'll order dinner and relax. After I'll go meet master Shark."

We nod and collect of umbrellas and towels. Following behind Shag I see the scars along his back. It's sad truly all the things Shag must go through especially for us.

I steady my thoughts and know what I will talk to my sisters about once Shag is off with master Shark.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Sup dude's ok I'm experiencing a deal of writers fatigue as my bro's Jester Smiles have been telling me. I just don't feel motivated to write even though I know what I'll write. So I just want to get these chapters out and try to finish off my first semester of college with no problems. Also a few guys PM'd me saying they can't keep track of whose talking. So for example "When a character is specking in one line. But you don't see the ending quotes.**

**"But they reappear bellow in another line. It means the same character is still talking. Only when he or she has the end quotes". Does it mean that they are done talking and it's someone else's turn. Hope that helps now lets see what you dudes left me to read.**

**Mercswar: No problem dude glad you like it. And hope you like this chapter too.**

**Redlinevcr: Glad you liked it dude and hope you like this one too.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Hawaii Violet's POV**

I was scared of the odd food disk Shag ordered for us. It's a type of meat wrapped in palm tree leaves and mixed in with spices.

Winnie wasn't using her fork or knife like everyone else. She was digging in with her bare claws. Tanis tries to get her to eat with her utensils. But Shag just says to let her be.

After dinner Shag took a quick shower to leave with Scooby shorty after.

Now Velma is talking about her plan to express her feelings to Shag. Velma says "Helen Violet I know you're ok with the idea of being Shag's slaves. But I can see you're not full open to being sexually active to him yet."

Mom sighs to nod then say, "Yes I feel a twitch inside me telling me that Shag is a man I can love. But I know I need time as does Violet."

Tanis asks "Vi can you love Shag or are you ok with just being in his care?"

I rub my arm to say "I feel warm inside whenever Shag holds me close. I love all the feelings being close and seeing his warm smile. But I think I should show all of you the respect you deserve.

"I want my love to grow like all of your love for him did."

Velma smiles to say, "We understand and it's ok. Mad's and I were the same. But as we traveled with Shag he showed us how compassionate and caring he is.

"And through it all he's always looking out for us. When several men were eyeing us during an auction. Shag showed them that we were his. But he told us before he did anything to us."

Tanis asks "So Velma which of us goes first?" Winnie crosses her arms to say "Lets wrestle to see who goes first and then the rest of the order."

Madelyn says "No Winnie we don't want to be tired when Shag returns. I would say we let him pick but knowing Shag he'll take it as his picking favorites."

Madelyn rests her head on her cheek to look out the window. I ask, "Why not just play rock, paper, scissors?"

Tanis says, "I'm ok with it. It's simply and it's all based on luck. But to make sure we get picked fairly Helen will keep tally of who wins each game. First to three wins go first and the order after."

They all nod and Tanis wraps her bandages around Madelyn and Winnie's eyes. After five games Winnie won the first round. Then went Tanis and Madelyn.

After an hour the winner of three matches is Velma. Then Tanis shortly after Madelyn beat Winnie for third place.

Tanis and I chuckled at how depressed and pouty Winnie became of finding that she has to go last.

Velma says, "Ok seeing as the cabin have three bed rooms. We'll use bathroom bedroom combination to have sex with Shag. And I hope we don't keep you all awake."

Mom says "Oh no didn't you notice the rooms are soundproof. I closed the door on the room Crow took a nap in when we first arrived.

"Then when I returned I found he was crying. I didn't hear him until I opened the door."

Madelyn says "Well that's good we don't want Winnie going into heat while we take our turns."

Winnie growls at Madelyn and she tackles Madelyn off the bed. The two wrestle but the whole time everyone laughs. Even Crow giggles at Winnie trying to take a bite out of Madelyn's butt.

I smile at it all. I really like my fun new family.

**Master Shark's POV**

As I walk the halls of my academy house four paladins bow to me. Female paladin says "Master we heard you are heading off to meet J. knight Choker. May we ask why?"

I look to the four and smile widely asking, "I assume you all wish to join me? And that you questions are just a ruse to see what I might say. Very well them let just go."

Returning to the beach hotel where I knight Shag has been bedding his slaves. I find him and his familiar waiting under a palm tree. On his lap a large hermit crab sits and eyeing the smoking wizard before him.

Hearing us the crab scuttles away off into the dark of night.

I say "Good to see you once more knight Shag. Come I trust you wish to return to sleep with your lovely slaves."

Knight Shag says, "I would like nothing more then to lie down with them. They become fond of me and my approach to them."

Male paladin asks "Knight Chocker I heard you once strangled a leader of the rioting vampires from over a mile away. Is it true?"

Knight Shag says "Well that is exaggerated. I actually was a few yards from him and threw a plum of my smoke magic down his throat. He suffocated within moments desperate to gain air into his lungs."

The paladins marvel at the young knights skill over his element. It's rare now to see element users of magic that aren't one of the main four elements.

Elements that the larger field of elemental witches and wizards use are fire, water like myself, air, and earth.

The older of the paladins asks "Knight Choker what have you found to be the easiest way to put down a vampire?"

Knight Shag's familiar chuckles to say, "They vary depending of which vampire class you're trying to fight. But a simple piece of advice often they have the same weakness a human have.

"Except they can regenerate if given the change to drink blood. Or focus their strength.

"My advice to you paladins if you fight a vampire try to cause as much harm to their limbs. Vampires speed aren't exaggerated often Shag and I have had to out maneuver vampires and the lumbering dead minions."

I say, "I believe you two have seen a number of near death moments from the riots now doubt."

Knight Shag says, "Yes master Shark we have. But most of all we have been task with keeping close to the Count. You no doubt have heard the fears from the noble vampires in New Zero.

"As well as my growing concern with the Main branch of courts not sending aid to New Zero."

I say, "It is shameful that they haven't sent more or any aid. I'll be sure to speak with my own court to see if aid can be sent for a short time."

Knight Shag gives me his thanks as we continue to Lahaina's MP's compound.

Walking through the main floor I nod to the guarding Franken's who unlock the first door. They close the door behind us for us to wait a moment and the second door opens. Allowing us pass to the main holding cells.

Walking down we find the rebel ghoul woman sitting chained in from of a table in an interrogation room.

I smile to the ghoul who snarls at me. On seeing knight Shag she goes a little paler then her already pale skin.

Knight Shag says "So why won't you tell my colleagues what they wish to know?"

The ghoul snarls to say, "I don't fear you Choker. Your tales my scare a vampire but not me."

Knight Shag simple huffs and pulls a cigar. Lighting it with a flick of his thumb he inhales a little of the cigar. But in a flash the snatches up the ghouls head and puts out his thumb in her raggy hair.

The ghoul flails and screams to my own and the paladins surprise. Knight Shag says, "I'm not like my colleagues before you. No I've been trained to extract information with extreme prejudice.

"And I tell this to anyone I speck to that withholds information from me. I can be your friend or I can be your waking nightmare.

"Now then shall we try again what are you allies plan? Where are they? And how many allies do you have?"

The ghoul remain silent under knight Shag raises his staff and to have smoke hands grip the ghouls head.

The hands soon squeeze causing her more pain. In time the smoke fills her ears and causes her to shake and thrash her head. She even slams the sides of her ear onto the table.

The smoke leaves her ears and you can see the blood and tears clinging to her head.

Knight Shag leans forward to ask, "Ready to talk or do you wish for me to finally take your knowledge seriously?"

Without giving him and answer Shag moves the table to the side and coats his hands in smoke. He then covers the ghouls face with his hand and holds her throat with the other.

She thrashes about her muffled screams and rattling of her chains causes one paladin to back up.

Knight Shag raises his hand over her mouth. Her drool and blood soaked face showing the pain in her voice.

Knight Shag asks, "Dear Ms. ghoul tell me the information you have and I'll be sure to tell them you cooperated. You'll only have to face one year or two in prison. And no one will know that you told us anything."

The ghoul agrees still begging for him to stop the pain. After the two hours we know of the rebels transport route. And the ships they use to transport their weapons.

I say, "Well done knight Shag. I'll be sure to press New Zero's need for help. And you have my thanks for helping us gain that great deal of information."

Knight Shag says "And you have my thanks master Shark. I wish you the best in the coming raids against the rebels."

As the young knight and his familiar walk off one of the paladins shake his head. Paladin says, "I'd hate to be anyone who calls knight Choker my enemy."

Silently agreeing with the paladin we leave to return to the court houses.

**Third person's POV**

In the cabin Velma was finishing her preparations for masters return. She called the hotel for a bottle of fine wine and basket of fresh fruits.

Going through the large trunk that belongs to her master. Velma did well to only look for what she needed. Not daring to touch the other objects that rest in her master's trunk.

Velma finds what she was looking for grows in her confidence. A pair of edible panties, a blindfold, and sweet juice lotion also safe to ingest.

With everything looking nice she slips into one of the alternate pairs of clothes her master bought for them. Looking herself over Velma sees that the outfit is wonderful for her figure.

She smiles at how supple her breasts look in the tight tie front shirt. The orange shirts long sleeves almost hid her hands too.

The short pull up mini red skirt leaving nothing to wonder as the edible thong clings tightly to her ass.

Velma slips into high pumps and practices her walk. She first tries to walk her normal speed. But soon sees that in the mirror her speed makes her look too anxious.

And she can't have that. She doesn't want her master to think she's just in it for the sex.

She knows that he loves her and her sisters. And would never think any less of them.

But Velma wonders how will her first time with her master go? And most of all what he will do to her to as they reach the blissful rhapsody of sex. Feeling the juices of her vagina run Velma bites her lip.

Tracing a lone finger along her vaginal lips. Velma shudders hoping her master would return soon. So they can finally lie in the euphoria of their bare bodies.

Velma says "Master I can only love one man... And I love that he's you."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I know some of you are probably wonder where I've been. I needed a break for a while so sorry about skipping out on last month's updates. Still I'm back with a lot of fun ideas and stuff to share with you guys. So yeah lets check of what you guys left me.**

**Mercswar: No problem dude it's what I do hope you like it.**

**Redlinevcr: Glad to here and I hope you like this chapter too dude.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Hawaii Shag's POV**

Walking back to the hut Scooby tells me good night and I head to my room. On getting to the room I find the bed smelling like a number of fruits.

One the bedside I find a platter of fruits and a bottle of grape root wine.

Hearing the bathroom door slide open I see Velma standing in the frame. Of all the times I've seen her and the others naked I actually feel a flutter in my stomach at seeing her prettied up.

Hear skin clearly lotioned with one of the oils I bought. Her outfit perking up her breasts and enhancing her already firm an nimble figure.

Velma makes her way to me with a gentle sway of her hips. Each step seems as if she's thinking of her grace and posture.

Finally standing in front of me Velma reaches up with her hand. Touching my cheek I place my hand over hers. Slowly she slides it to my lips and I kiss her knuckles.

I say "Velma should I assume you wish for me to fully be your master?"

Velma nods and I smile to her. Gently placing her hand back to my cheek I place my free hand onto her hip.

Feeling her plump sides she sighs as me stare at one another. Looking past her glasses I see her gentle blue eyes and smiles.

Slowly our faces drift to each other. Not caring for words our lips meet in a gentle lock. Humming into her lips I rub my hands along her sides to her lower back.

With one arm around my neck and the other hand still holding my face. Velma glides her tongue along my lips. It's a nice surprise and I'm more then happy to taste her kiss deeper.

As our tongues coiled and slid off of one another. Velma moaned more and more into my mouth.

Pulling my head back a little I once again get to see the gentleness of Velma's face. Her eyes flutter open before close half way as I once more take her lips into my own.

Velma exhales clearly thrilled as she holds my head and cheek within her grasp.

Smiling I float us off the floor slightly. It startles Velma but I reassure her by pressing her body to mine.

Gently landing on the bedspread she tucks both her legs to lay in a slant. I cross my legs and once more take him her beauty.

Velma says "Master we can't thank you enough. An even though I don't know what to do I want to make tonight perfect."

I shake my head to say, "Perfection is a illusion my sweet slave. I'm more satisfied with you being true with how you feel. And from what I can feel we both love each other deeply."

Velma close to tears leans into my embrace again. Wrapping her arms around my torso I hold her back. And in no time once kiss for a prolonged time.

Velma pulls away to get off the bed. Moving over to the bed stand she clicks on the radio letting a gentle guitar melody make waves through the air.

Smiling to me she comes back with both the fruit and two glasses of wine. With each step she gives her hip a gentle sway.

Once more standing in front of me Velma presents the platter to me.

I place two cherries into the wine glass. As well as take an apple slice. Velma turns to place the platter back. The whole time her ass showing me that her thigh thong is pressed to her flesh.

Velma returns as I take a few sips from the glass. I smile to her as she kisses my cheek and a little of my neck.

Undoing my shirt and sliding off my tattered cloak Velma makes her way down my body.

Getting to my pants she undo the buckle to my pants and zips down the zipper. Reaching down Velma gentle fingers frees my penis.

Free from the confines of my boxers Velma rubs her fingers alone my cock. To then plant a few kisses along my shaft.

Slowly the blood in my veins head south heating up my body. And bringing me to full erection. Velma takes a breath to lightly press her lips to the tip.

Feeling her lips nibble around my cock head. Every once in a while she pokes her tongue out to give a few gentle licks.

I stay still letting Velma stay at her own pace and feelings. After sometime I take hold of Velma shoulders and pull her up. Once on my lap I hold her and kiss along her neck.

Lightly nipping her ear I pulls us both to the middle of the bed. Velma slips free of her shoes. While I slip free of my pants and shoes.

Rubbing my hands along her flanks I soon squeeze her supple behind. Earning a nice squeal from Velma's lips. Nipping at her neck I leave a light trail of kisses on either of her breasts.

Velma says "Master take me as you want." Kissing her gently again I give her lips a soft tug to lay her on a pillow.

Untying her shirts knot allowing me to grasp both her breasts into my palms.

Rubbing and sliding my hands over and around both her soft mounds. I feel her breathe hitch as I thumb and gently pinch her nipple between my fingers.

Smiling at the pleasure I'm giving to her. I lean down and lightly pepper her flesh with more kisses.

Making my way down I unhook her mini skirt. Getting a big whiff of her fruit scented thong I now see that they have a candy like shine to them.

Leaning down I lick along her inner thigh to kiss her moist lower lips.

Velma moans to buck her hips up. Looking down at her shaking thighs I lightly caress her legs.

Velma moans up to me as I smile back to her. Kissing her again I finger her ever so sweetly.

Velma sighs and moans into my lips as I continue to finger and play with her wet folds.

Velma panting like moments ago tells me she is going to orgasm again. Lifting her gently off her back I pull her shirt off. But I distract her with letting her taste her own juices off my fingers.

Rubbing her thighs slowly I give one of butt cheeks a nice squeeze. Feeling her lips suck a little harder.

Pulling my fingers away I lean back down to her wet core and start to lick her pussy.

Tugging on her thong it pops free from her flesh. But I push my lips to her wet folds and eat both. Tasting the combination of her caramel flavor to the apple contrast of the thong.

I moan into Velma's pussy at the nice mixture.

Velma bucks her lips upward. Tasting more of her juices as I swallow the thong. Velma once more reaching the bliss of her orgasm huffs in joy.

Pulling away I use my thumb to wipe off my chin and lick the juices off.

Smiling down to Velma she sighs as I gently lift her to my lap. Velma half lidded eyes met mine as she holds onto me.

Kissing her neck I ease her down onto my cock. Velma begins to shake and tense as I slowly made my way into her.

Holding her close I laid her back to try and dissolve her pain. Noticing the blindfold sitting a pillow. Taking up I quickly slide it over Velma's eyes.

Pushing a little more I feel Velma's hymen. Kissing her once more I began to once more wash my hands over her flanks.

Velma's soft hands holding mine as she clearly tries to elude the pain.

Squeeze nearly every inch of her soft flesh. Nipping and teasing her breasts as often as I could. The whole while I slowly break her hymen. Velma moans as I finally sink completely into her.

Smiling I buck my hips a little. Velma in response bites her lips in an attempt to soften her scream.

But I continue to buck into her. My instincts tell me to thrust harder. Shaking off the thought I remind myself that Velma needs to ease into her flavor of sex.

I don't want to scare her or hurt her as we both reach our release.

Shoving my face into Velma's breasts I begin to suckle her breasts. Feeling the warm flood of her breast milk I sigh. Popping my lips off her right breast I quickly suckle on the next.

Velma moans reach a higher pitch prompting me to suck a little more. Feeling the warm creamy milk slide down my throat I moan as I pull away.

Velma huffs in pure contempt as she huffs if relief of her breast being free from my drinking.

As my thrusts continue Velma shudders violently resulting in her squeezer much hard. And this shock wave results in me cumming inside of her.

Velma inhales loudly to exhale just as loudly. I groan feel her milk me of my own milk.

Looking down to Velma is breathing softly almost whimpering in each breath she pulls into her lungs.

Taking off the blindfold I see she's dozing off. Giving her once last soft kiss I lie down beside her. Draping Velma in my arm's I soon follow after her into the void of sleep.

**Tanis's POV**

Taking a nice bath with Winnie and Violet. Winnie's splashing around in the small tub and Violet is helping me rinse my hair.

I ask, "So what do you think Shag and Velma did last night?"

Winnie says "Knowing Velma she probably took things slow. Then went more wild when things got really steamy."

Violet says "Or Shag just took Velma as gently and sweetly as he promised he would. Besides Winnie we all know how you want Shag to have rough sex with you."

Winnie growls to dip her head back into the tub water. But she leaves some of her head-poking out to stare at us.

I giggle and help Violet rinse her hair.

Once finished we dry off and slip into our panties. Getting into the kitchen we find Crow on Madelyn's lap laughing as she tickles him. And he plays with his small toy.

Smiling I leave the table to help Helen finish cooking breakfast.

Helen passes me a few cups of juice to place at each seat. I turn hearing the loud yawn followed by the snapping of teeth. Looking at the couch Scooby is shaking himself to then come to the table.

Helen says "Good morning Scooby." Scooby says "It's only a good morning if I've had the chance to eat a descant meal last night. Today I beginning more like any other for me.

"Shag on the other hand seems to have spent last night much to his enjoyment."

Before I can ask him Velma comes into the kitchen. Velma's runs her hand through her bed head. With a bright smile on her face Velma sits downs next to Winnie.

Winnie asks, "So how did it go?" Velma smiles to answer, "He's just as wonderful in bed as he is being our master."

In time Shag comes into the kitchen in a simple pair of black baggy jeans. Shag takes his seat by Scooby a simple soft smirk across his face.

I ask "Shag was last night good for you to?"

Shag rubs his arm to say "So long as I can spend all my nights and days with my girls. I'll always have a wonderful time."

Helen places the food on the table. Helen says "Well eat up cause today you'll be spending time with us at those caverns."

Shag takes a few pieces of bacon and three waffles to smile at Helen. Shag says, "I didn't forget I'm more worried about what's to come once we return to New Zero. But for now I'll try and relax."

Winnie says, "Don't stress out Shag we're here to help you relax. So just focus on us and have a good time."

Shag nods and we continue to eat our food. I can't wait to see what's inside those caverns. Maybe we'll find treasure or some lost artifact.

**Unknown POV**

This isn't good our freelance detectives just informed us that Mr. Parr's wife was kidnapped.

But was rescued by Smoke Choker. Hacking into the Japan's international airport camera system. We found that Choker had left with several women. The mother and daughter pair belonging to Mr. Parr nowhere with him.

Sighing I really don't want to have to tell the boss what happened.

Dialing in the radio channel I walk until I hear a voice answer. Voice asks, "This is Jake what's going on scout team seven?"

I sigh to say, "Ok sir we found the last location of the targets. But from what we've been told and found Choker has hidden them somewhere in Japan."

Jake asks, "Did choker leave with more then his two slaves and the infant?"

I answer "Sir he had six slaves with him along with an infant. The ones we were told about then four new ones. Two more humanoids, one werewolf, and a mummy all female."

Jake says, "Damn guys going around trying to find the best asses to fuck no doubt. Ok look into all the places he could have hidden them. Also see where he went after he left Japan."

I confirm the orders and end the transmition. Sighing I pinch my eyes not looking forward to having to look through all that video information again. As well as having to hack into the planes schedule for that day.

I say "Hope everyone else is having more fun then us."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah ok I know a few of you dudes and so happy. I mean I took a little over a week to finally update. And your probably wonder why or where the hell your crazy lemons are? Well I kind of had not Internet... Yeah a transformer blow and large portion of the city I live in had no power. But a week later and a lot of free time and here I am. So I hope you dudes are ready for some more.**

**Meaningless Us3rname: Yeah dude I know and I still have to find a way to add them. And make them interesting. But still glad to see you liked it so far.**

**Redlinevcr: No problem dude glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Hawaii Madelyn's POV**

Walking into the water dripping caverns of the caves Shag leads us through the caverns.

I ask "Shag how come those suites of armor at the front of the cavern tried keep us out?"

Shag answers "These caverns are usually only to be entered by magic uses. Often the armors are used as deterrents to stop warlocks, necromancers, and religious shamans from draining the natural magical energy places like this give off."

Tanis who's riding on Shag's shoulders chips in. Tanis asks, "So there are other types of magic users?"

Scooby sighs to say "Yes we've encountered a shaman in Shag youth. The fowl whore tried to control Shag's mind and have him attack the Counts daughter."

Winnie hops from a large puddle stating her awe at the idea. Winnie says, "You killed her right?"

Shag says "Scooby and three of the Counts royal guards yes. I was wounded due to breaking her control over him."

Velma opened her mouth to ask when Scooby stopped her. Scooby explains "Let me just state it's the reason why Shag has the large scar going across his stomach."

I blinked twice remembering the jagged scar along Shag's lower abdomen.

I ask, "Shag what else do you plan to do in the caves?"

Shag smiles to me as he answers "The caves crystals rejuvenates and enhances a magic uses depending on their ranking. Or their current magical limits. I need to enhance my swords strength."

As we continue to walk through the cave the walls begin to light up. Several small crystals line up and illuminate the walls and ceilings.

Winnie jumps in another puddle splashing Violet. Violet says "Winnie knock it off."

Winnie blows a raspberry at Violet to continue to jump from one puddle to another.

I giggle along with Helen as they start a splash fight. Going from one side of the caverns path way to the other.

Soon we enter the deeper parts of the cavern. It reveals to us the large multi colored crystals all around the room. Some of the crystals tower over us looking to reach a few building floors high.

Shag smiles as Winnie walks over to one of the glowing puddles in the room.

Shag says "Winnie be careful prolonged interaction with the magic enriched water has odd side affects." Winnie swirls her fingers into the water. Lifting her finger the crystal water clearly is thicker then normal water.

Helen asks, "Shag what's the side affects of these waters?" Shag answers "A number of possibilities really. You could get the worse cold of your life or go insane for a few hours or days.

"The worse cases that's been recorded by Readers is someone going blind for three years.

"She did recover but she had to wear sunglasses for a while to get use to color and various lights again."

Shag walks over to the largest of the pools to say, "You all are free to look around. The crystals can also create great optical challenges when you touch them. Its a lot of fun solving the puzzles they create."

We nod but as Tanis climbs down from his shoulders she says, "I'll stay with Shag ok."

Velma says "Ok lets go to the right side Crow seems to like the colors over there more."

Crow whose been nestled the whole time in a sling across Velma's chest. Reaches out to giggle and coo at the colors he sees.

I smile seeing Shag begin his task of enhancing his sword.

**Third person's POV**

Tanis watches in amazement as the katanas blade is dipped and wiped back and forth. The whole time Shag is saying a chant and Scooby is breathing large burps of ash onto the blade.

The blade soon took on a smoking kind of look in Tanis's eyes. Shag examines his work as Scooby goes over to another crystal pool.

Shag's blade now a shining mix of gray and black reviews its new quality. The blade now had faint smoke trails leaving it.

Tanis sits besides Shag as he gives the blade a few last minute looks over.

Tanis asks "Shag why do people fight? Life isn't always about fighting so why do so many fight?"

Shag shrugs as he answers her "A number of factors cause people to fight Tanis. I fight because it's not only my job. But cause I have people I care too much for to loss at this point in my life."

Tanis blushes as Shag drapes his arm over her. Pulling her close to him Tanis rests her head to Shag's pex.

Tanis can feel Shag's words being able to tell when someone is lying or telling the truth. She sighs knowing Shag has come to love her and her sisters.

Tanis feels her eyes swell to peek up into Shag's eyes. Shag seeing her eyes close to tears moves to ask her.

But Tanis starts "Shag how can you find me attractive? I'm so small and hardly have anything to make you want me sexually."

Shag pulls Tanis onto his lap and lifts her chin. So too would agree Tanis is a few inches shorter then Winnie. Who barely makes it to Shag's chest as he stands at nearly six feet or over six feet.

Shag says, "I find you attractive Tanis because of who you are. You help you're a warm smile every time I wake up. And you never let knowledge go to waste.

"Sure the others have more to offer in looks when you compare. But I want what's in your heart more then what I see outside."

Tanis smiles as Shag pulls her into a kiss. Tanis places her hands onto Shag's shoulders loving the rhythmic truth his heart is telling her. Tanis lets a few tears trickle down her face as Shag french kisses her for a few minutes.

Soon the two separates and Shag lets Tanis once more ride on his shoulders. As both walk down the caves tunnels to find the others.

**Tanis's POV**

After our walk from the caves back to the cabin I got Madelyn to distract Shag. Asking him to follow her to look for seashells.

Hoping that would be enough to distract Shag for at least an hour. I start prepping the room filling it with every thing I need.

Slipping into the special swim suite I cut I look myself over. I took off all my bandages knowing full well the laws for all female Mummy's.

We're told only to unwrap ourselves on our wedding night. The night we become women and are given new wrappings from out husband's family or relatives.

Seeing my smooth brown skin and silver hair free in the room's dim lights. I smile ready to become a woman. Going to the bed I wrap the soft cotton binding around my body.

I'm really good with knots so tying myself up is easy.

With my legs wrap and my arms wrap to the spread position. I smile I actually bondage hogtied myself.

Lying on my back I wait for Shag to come in. Its not long too the door opens and I see Shag with a gentle surprise on his face.

Shag easily losses most of his clothes and comes to sit on the bed with me.

Looking into my eyes he gives me a sweet smile. Returning the smile all I want know is to feel his touch to my skin.

I say "I... I'll always love you Shag... Always... But when I look at my sisters I... I just don't think I could compete..."

I feeling Shag hand rub through my hair, "This is silly... I am sorry for acting so silly Shag..."

Shag grabs me gently to pull me closer. Looking into each other's eyes he spoke

Shag says, "Tanis please stop looking down on yourself. Your beautiful in your own right never forget it."

He pulls me alittle closer and slowly brings my lips to his. Shag holds me in the kiss for a while. It just feels so nice that I let my eye close to enjoy the warmth more.

Shag pulls away causing me to blushing hard making Shag chuckle.

Shag whispers into my ear "Your so cute Tanis never underestimate how much power cute women have."

His whispering voice causes me to shiver. Before long he's kissing me again. Licking my lips deeply for his tongue slowly entering my mouth. He starts to play with me, making me shiver more.

Shag pulls me onto his lap but not once breaking our kiss as he holds me close.

With my arms tied beside me to my legs the whole time his hands wander me. Gently stroking over my back he's even breathing in my scent.

Feeling his fingers glide across my skin is driving me wild. His stong hands clamped onto my rear making me squeal and panting into his mouth.

Our spit mixing as I deepen the kiss. With more passionate we kiss for a few more minutes. Until I broke it, breathing heavily as Shag smiles into my face.

I say "I... I always dreamed of this... Being like this with you..."

Shag nods as his hands glide up my behind. Shag rubs my back making me shiver more. But soon his hands come to my nipples. Slowing growing hard from his gaze Shag looks over my perky breasts.

Shag says, "You look great Tanis. I am sorry I upset you by not telling you this more often. So please let me make it up to you tonight."

Shag then carefully cupped both my breasts in his hands and started to massage them. Laying me backwards he kisses and licks my now erect nipples. Sucking on them from left to right alittle roughly making me moan.

My whimpering is making drool run from my lips. Shag now has me again laid out on the bed. Somehow he got my clothes off without undoing the ropes.

I moan, "It's... Its embarrassing Shag!"

My moaning isn't stopping him as he gently moved his fingers around my folds. My tight moist virgin lips now on show for his eyes.

Shag says, "It's beautiful Tanis, just like the rest of you." He assured me as he slowly moved his lips to my lower lips. Kissing and licking over my slit making me gasp loudly.

I say "But... I..." I relaxed and pant as Shag eats me out. A skill I'm sure comes from in thanks to his huge appetite.

On the plane ride here Shag and Scooby ate ten pounds of food each. I never saw anyone eat as fast or as much as they did in under an hour. Least of all not gain a single pound from all that food

I soon cum gasping out cutely as my chest went up and down swiftly. My lust at its peek as I watched Shag stand up and remove his boxers.

I gulped seeing his large cock erect for the first time. It's making me feel alittle intimidated as Shag slowly returns to me stroked his hands along the length. I gulp feeling my throat become dry all of a sudden.

Shaggy sighs as he place his cock to my mouth. And without a second though I engulf his tip. Shag didn't argue I know he wanted me to have a perfectly good time. And is only asking I go at pace we both can enjoy.

Swirling my tongue along his shaft and tip. Shag releases some groans from his throat. To wash his hand through my hair.

Shag pulls his cock away to say, "Ok then lets get ready."

I gulp but nod anyways a small smile on my lips. He repositions between my legs I watch between my spread-toned legs for what he'll do.

Shag says "Ok Let's go slow Tanis so we don't hurt you." I nodded and bit my lower lip as he prodded his tip against my love canal. I make whimpering sounds as he finally penetrates.

Panting heavily as he slowly pushed his cock in till he hit my hymen. And with one quick thrust breaks it. Taking my virginity... my purity gone in one thrust. I look to Shag seeing a soft smile. I'm finally his woman but doing so cause me to yelp in pain.

He popped me into womanhood the pain alone makes tears run down my cheeks. Seeing this Shag stops and holds me close to him. Kissing my lips and neck softly.

Shag comforts me as he rubs my body slowly. He says "Its ok your doing fine." And after a few minutes I tell him it's ok.

Laid out on Shag's bed I moan and grunt as his thick cock rammed in and out of me. I clamp hard knowing that my tight young pussy is being spread. But also that my inner walls can work to my advantage as we fucked.

I used the books Shag bought to find out that woman my size use their inner walls much better then others. We use them to make guys work harder to cum often causing them to cum more.

Resulting in them being satisfied after one rounds maybe two.

Shag says, "You feel so good Tanis!" He moaned out as he slows down his pace but thrusted harder instead.

Making me pant hard as his hands caressing and squeezing my breasts. I look up at the man I love to say, "Y... Yes Shag so do you!"

I whimpered as his rod ravages my pussy all the way to my core.

I think looking down to my pussy 'How can you take so much of him inside?' Feeling his cock roughly slam into me I twitch and try to stay tight. But it feels to great.

I gasp out "Shag... I... I'm cumming!"

In my gasp I orgasm hard my shriek shattering some of the glass things in the bedroom.

But I can pay attention to what they are. My eyes feel so heavy that I passed out. I want to make Shag have this same satisfied feeling.

His thick load release deep inside of me making me coo alittle as I finally drift asleep.

Shag's sigh filling my ears along with the feeling of himself pulling out of me.

The last things I feel are the same soft warm lips against mine. I know he loves us and this night only proves there's nothing he won't do to show us how deeply his love goes.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes glad your back t read more. Also happy a little more cause I'll be heading back to college next week. I know most would be upset but I actually want to learn more. So here hoping right. Ok let's see if anyone left a comment.**

**Mercswar: I live in the south along the gulp now. The weather can be really weird when a thunderstorm comes past dude. And glad you liked the update so hope you like this one too.**

**Redlinevcr: Glad you liked it dude and hope you like this one too.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Hawaii Helen's POV**

Like the others I'm amazed at seeing Shag perform magic. His spells are much faster then the ones in Velma's Holding orb.

As the practice targets spring up from the projection crystals Shag keeps throwing spells.

Seeing Shag throw his elemental variation of different spells surprise me. While Shag was practicing earlier Scooby told us the all-magic users learn the basic spell forms.

Or the first five as they are often called. The spells are shield, fire, telekinetic, electric, and trap.

Shag's variations of theses spells are his smoke screen with is a shield he can change from a number of shapes and sizes. To even how little someone can see it cover a space.

For fire his ash ball attack is what he recently became use to. Telekinetic is him using a thin mist to move or throw off objects.

Electric is the one he's trying to get now. And each time he throws the crackling ash pillar like bolt gets even fiercer. Seeing Shag focus his energy again he raises his palm again.

His hand turns ash like flacks of gray drift off his hand showing a little bit of flesh pink colors under his flacking hand. In a snap the gray tinted white bolt of energy arcs and jumps from his fingers.

This time the bolt jumps from the first target to hit two more.

Scooby says, "Well done Shag you've learned the basic five. You can call yourself a real Knight now." Scooby gives a dry chuckle as Shag walks over to us.

Shag says "I was always a really Knight Scooby. I've just been promoted faster then most would like."

I ask "What do you mean Shag?"

Scooby answers pawing a few coconuts "He means is that because he was still a Learner during that old fools time in command over us. He never learned the full use of the basic five spells. Nor how to channel them into proper spells for his magic.

"All the spells you've seen before this day was Shag creation and improvised for battles and skirmishes. Learners are trained for these five spells and their knowledge of the creatures of the Ether.

"And before you ask the Ether is where magic and magical creatures exist. Familiars like myself can be found in the Ether."

Winnie asks, "Is it like that Riddle place you two went to?"

Shag shakes his head to say "No the Riddle dimension is one of the dimensions magical beings and demons come from. A large number of other dimensions were destroyed because of nuclear weapons created by human governments.

"Before more weapons like those old missiles were used again. Several Council masters and a few Court Ministers level Elves targeted all nuclear isotopes.

"They lost a great deal of their magic to stop more governments from causing radioactive harm to fall onto the world. And almost all of then lost themselves to the power of those spells.

"I was young and the result of those dimensions being destroyed cause a shockwave magical energy to resonate through the world. Those allowing me to become partners with Scooby.

"And then after to become your master. Often before you're ranking, as an Initiate you must complete your task with either study or capturing a creature from the Ether.

"Often the most someone new to the Ether can do is capture a Wispling. It's a jellyfish like creature when not matured its easy to capture and train."

Tanis asks, "Are there more creatures in the Ether Shag?" Shag nods to say "Some parts of the Ether are still undiscovered and for good reasons too.

"But it call comes down to how much magical energy resonates inside of you. My most powerful of spells casts me half of my energy to unleash. And the side effects leave me feeling off balance.

"But it affect a range of over twenty feet. Causing multiple slashes and cuts to befall anyone I target."

Madelyn asks "Shag how can you tell your magic level?"

Shag says "As Learners you are tested with a Scar crystal like the ones from the caves. The crystals are also used in a drink to help masters bring out the dormant magical energy in a Learner.

"Inquisitors go out to scan ever place possible to find Learners. The Scar crystals only fill up with the magical energy coming from your body because those crystals an drained of their energy.

"Often times some Learners are unlucky and can only cast one spell each day. As a Learner with that kind of limitations teachers are told to pressure them more."

Velma says "In the hopes they will improve come when they are tested again right?"

Shag nods to continue, "Often the level of your energy allows you to control different level creatures of the Ether. Or like myself you your magic is awoken you are already gifted with a partner. Only having to worry about studying later one.

"But often times we are told to go into the Ether and capture as many new familiars as we can.

"And depending on your magical level it'll be hard on the witch or witch to do just that."

I ask, "So some creatures take a lot of magic to handle while others no so much. And every time Scooby absorbs another familiar he becomes more powerful."

Shag nods for Scooby to say, "Even we familiars are tested to assess our magical levels. Last time I was tested at a level seven familiar. Two and a half levels higher then a normal canine familiar.

"But as Shag told Velma and Madelyn before some Elves from the hidden magical orders sleep with humans. Due to humans have such strong magical senses and awareness.

"Some humans of old were able to see phantoms and spirits even when they turned invisible.

"And like shag said the blood of those elves have laid dormant. Until awakened by the pulse of magic caused by ignorant humans and where weapons of destruction."

Shag adds, "No one in the public knows who sparked the last war of old. And the Grand Court keeps it a close secret on orders from the first Grand monster empire of the Sky castle."

Winnie says " The Sky castle is real I thought it was a legend."

Scooby says "No its real the empire now just cares only to watch. Their leader will only intervene if another global war breaks loss. But from time to time they send someone down to see what's happening.

"They even send a large shipment of food and weapons to the Count. When the hordes of vampires and ghouls were growing too fast.

"It shocked us greatly but it was one of the few things that led Shag and I to the frontlines. And in the path to crossing the Count sights."

As Scooby breaks open the coconut I look at Shag. He's been through so much and still so young. I know little of the things he's told me and I was once a noble. Just shows me how much that bastard hid me from.

Please Jack-Jack please be safe mommy will be with you soon.

**Madelyn's POV**

With Shag and Scooby are practicing a few more times before calling it a night. I have time to set up for my turn.

Using a black silk robe I cut and sow it in the right places. After finally putting it all together I smile.

The near skintight robe hugs my figure but leaves my ass and crotch open due to how I cut it. As I pull up the fishnet leggings and attach them to my garter belt. I then apply the fruit lotion to my ass and crotch.

Taking a large cherry from the small fruit spread I place it between the folds of my pussy. Then slide up the thin low riser panties.

Taking a little more lotion I add then to my exposed cleavage. I'm not wearing a bra I want to pull down the robe and have Shag suck on my nipples without problem.

Slipping my feet into a pair cone heels I take a moment to look myself over.

I say, "You can do this Mad's. And one thing we Dinkley's have aside from great smarts. Ifs knowing how to please the man we love...

"Man does that sound cheesy. Ok I just need to focus cause tonight I'm going to have sex with Shag.

"Oh boy apart of me is scared while another is super excited to get this over with. But oh come on you've faced a maze to test you love for your master Mad's. You can do this."

Taking a breath I go over what I will say once Shag comes in.

After a few rehearsals the door opens behind me turning with a hand on my hip. I bat my eyes seeing Shag sweaty with his hair hanging in his eyes.

I smile to say, "Knight Choker good to see you've returned. I'm sorry to come to you so late but I'm in great need of your help. Tomorrow I must report on the chemistry of sexual intercourse.

"And I heard from my sister and our close friend. That you know just what to do to help me pass with flying colors."

I use a little hiss in the finals words hopping to get a reaction out of him.

Shag smirks to say "Learner Madelyn I glad you came to me for help. But I've been training all day and in need of a shower. Care to join me."

I smile happy he's playing along. Taking his arm we walk into the bathroom and in one swift move he closes the door. For next his hand cups the underside of my breast.

Shag says, "For woman its best to stimulate their breasts and asses before applying your tongue. Are you listening Learner?"

I moan, "Yes Knight I agree it feels good." I bite my lip feeling Shag kiss along my breasts and neck. As his hands sway my hips from one side to the other. All while the cups, squeezes, and pulls at my ass.

I unbutton his shirt and feel his chest. It feels so good and toned even his old scars add to his body every so nicely.

Shag pulls at the front of my robes with his teeth until my breasts spring free. Taking both nipples into his mouth prompts me to gasp at the attack.

Shag says "Good you've learned from your sister that fruits are a good way to stimulate more saliva from your partners mouth. And that also it makes the actions have flavor."

Shag trails down my body until he gets to my panties. Using a finger Shag easily slides it into my folds and pulls the cherry from within me.

I gasp as I see him pull the cherry stem from his lips already swallowing the fruit. Feeling his finger slowly go in and out of me. Shag then uses the same finger to tease my ass.

I gasp and shake trying not to let my knees buckle under me.

Shag says "Often experimentation leads to greater experiences during sex. Lets see how well you handle another hole."

Feeling Shag's finger ease past my ass and into my anal workings. I gasp and clinch my teeth. Placing my hands on the door behind me for support.

Like Velma and I'm sure the others I have masturbated. But never anywhere other then my pussy.

Feeling Shag's finger my ass is all so different but the experience is pleasurable. Even though it hurts still.

Feeling his finger pull from inside of me. Shag stands back up sucking on the same finger.

Shag says, "Care to join me Learner we can continue in the shower."

Wasting little time I kick off my heels and pull off the clothes. As I look over Shag is already in the shower. So I throw away my panties and rush into the Shower.

On getting in Shag grasps my wrist and pulls my body to his. Feeling his hands sink into my behind as well as hold my head so our lips meet.

I melt this man is not just my master. He really is the man I'll spend the rest of my life with.

Feeling the shower rain onto us our lips and tongues merge as we kiss with passion.

Shag's finger once again enters my ass causing my to moan into his lips. Tugging at my lips Shag pushes his penis between my tights causing me to pull away gasping as he continues to finger me.

Spinning me around Shag slides his cock between my ass and pokes at my asshole. Hissing I then moan as he lifts my leg to ease himself into me.

Slowly inch after inch I feel Shag make his way into me. Before long his breath is on my neck. Shag caresses my thigh as his kiss along my neck to once again capture my lips.

Moaning into the kiss I say "Knight Shag why did you go after my ass? I wasn't worried about you being the first man to cum inside my pussy."

Shag says, "Well your sister said how much you liked to learn new things Learner. And seeing as I'm tired I only have enough energy for one round. So I thought we could both use something new."

I moan louder as Shag pulls out to thrust himself back into me. It's not what I expected when I was thinking about having sex with Shag.

But I'm glad I'm still have being very intimate with the man I love so much.

Shag keeps my head turn over my shoulder to him. As he uses his free hand to cup and pinch my breast.

I sigh saying "Knight Shag can I continue to learn from you... I want to be your personal Learner."

Shag grunts to say "I'm sure that can be arranged my dear. Your Sister and your friend are already my personal Learners. So I doubt they'd objected to you learning from me as well."

I smile and moan again as his hips continue to hit against ass. His cock continuing to push its way into me.

Shag sucks on my neck a little as he continues to fuck me.

I try to reach down but it causes me to lose my grip against the wall. With my breast now against the cool surface I hiss at the feeling. I can feel my nipples getting rock hard from the cool sensation

But with a hand free I push to fingers into my pussy and start to masturbate.

Back and forth we go as Shag pulls back I pull out my fingers. To plunge them back into myself in time with his thrusts.

Feeling the slickness of my fingers, my master thrusting himself into me, and his hands massaging me ever so sweetly. I clinch my teeth and scream Shag names.

Shag releases my breast and pulls me from the wall. Lifting my other leg Shag pushes himself completely into me. I gasp as I feel the contrast of the warmth of his seed fill me.

While the cool shower water rains down on us. My eye feel every so heavy and after a few more deep pants. I close my eyes falling asleep in my master's arms.

**Southern Africa Broker's POV**

Sitting in my new office well it's the old palace of my new allies enemies. Who are now dead yes, all of Africa is nearly completely under the Clone Rebel's and the new African coalitions control.

The Biloko's fortresses are now in ruins and the Anansi say that soon everything in Africa will have order and freedom.

The new Tokoloshe chiefs and Chieftess's along the Southern and middle regions now are forming together. With the aid of the Anansi and Dingonek's of the northern and western lands have begun to dig for more orchid diamonds.

Looking out from my office room I radio for Jake.

After his talks with the Anansi shamans he's been disappearing a few hours. Only to return with his hair dimmer and looking to fall over and the smallest of gusts.

But with stability close we need to make our next move. With so many supporters our next step for growth won't seem so wrong.

In the long run it'll only show our resolve and our skills.

I say, "Mr. Parr will need an update on his wife and daughter. I just hope Jake has something to report."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes you ever wake up and like you can't move. But you see something odd and you try to say something. I found out that its call sleep paralyzes. Dudes it was freaky I thought my most hated enemies on four legs had gotten into my room. Yeah I don't like cats they're always staring and they never listen. I know they're planning to doom us all. I saw what they did to Futurama in that time so I know they'll try it in ours. Just wait and see an pray they don't have any torture ideas. So lets see what you dudes left in the comments.**

**Mercswar: I thinking about it but for now it's a maybe dude. I need to find a way to work it into the story. But still glad to know you expect them dude.**

**Redlinevcr: Thanks to you too dude. But I'm wonder don't you want to ask anything? If not then that's cool too.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Hawaii Winnie's POV**

Finally todays my turn but also todays our final day in Hawaii. After this Shag has to return with us to New Zero.

And from how shag's been talking he's going to be very busy when he starts teaching those kids.

But from what he's said Clown told him. All his stuff is safe in one of Clown's private airships.

But tonight I know just how I'm going to get Shag. He's going to prove once and for all he's my master and my true mate.

As I kick a palm tree I slide low to the ground as I retreat to flank its left. Sliding at little I hitch my heels back to strike forward. Running my claws against the back I gouge out a few deep davits.

Turning I crouch to launch myself into a kick. Pushing off I back peddle a little. Then again slash low pretending the tree was looking for an easy open.

Hearing the rustle of some leave I pay it know mind to leap and drop my heel against the tree bark. Using my toes I curl then to claw into the dark as my foot glides across it.

Landing I turn to see Violet and Madelyn walking over. I chuckle as Madelyn walks funny and from her scent sex is the reason.

I ask "Damn Madelyn did Shag really go that hard last night?"

Madelyn blushes to answer "Pretty hard but not using the normal way." I raise an eyebrow confused but I brushed it off.

I ask "So why are you two here? I though you'd be with Velma and Tanis working on one last tan before we leave."

Violet says "No well I already finished my tan with my mom. Winnie I've been asking everyone and I wanted to ask you too. Do you wonder if we should ask Shag not to go back to New zero?"

I turn to asking "You mean like ask him to run away? Are you crazy that's the worse thing you can ask. Not only that but Shag will be wanted by those magic Court jerks.

"Seriously why would you even ask him to consider that? Don't you want to be happy?"

Violet gulps to say, "I do! I just don't want to see the man I'm growing to love hurt... and have to hurt others."

I huff turning back to the tree I say, "That's the world we live in. Maybe later on we can get luckier when the worlds not at war with one another. But like Shag told us the Count puts his trust into Shag.

"If Shag disappears the Count will be pissed. And his daughter will have who knows looking for him.

"And when he's caught they'll probably hurt us so he will obey them without question... Or worse they'll kill us and Shag will be a slave."

I clinch my claws to turn feeling Madelyn hugging me. Madelyn says, "We're not going to do it Winnie. And we're not going to lose our family."

Violet says "I sorry I just wanted to know. Shag just seems so strong but the more I want us to be free of these stupid fights. The more I realize that Shag has to fight to keep us free."

I huff to say, "Just remember the way he is now. Cause he'll need us to always pull out that gentle side when he returns to us."

As they walk way I return to my training. I exhale deeply to turn and jog around are cabin area for a while. Soon I see the sun cresting meaning nights close by. Walk back to the cabin rooms I kick a coconut just for the fun of it.

Getting inside the cabin I find Velma humming as she makes sandwiches.

I ask "Hey Velma is Shag and Scooby still training?" Velma turns to me with the butter knife shaking her head.

Velma says, "They went into town. Shag said that he needed to buy more weed."

I scratch my head to say, "I never thought he'd run out of weed... I mean he smokes a few times in front of us."

Velma smiles says "That's cause he doesn't want Crow to see. But believe it or not Shag smokes from his pipe three times and at least has one joint after a snack."

I say, "I've seen him have snacks. And the way he eats it's like a five star meal for ten."

Velma and I start to laugh and I help her take the sandwiches to everyone down at the beach.

After the small trip I dive into the water with Tanis. I'm not use to seeing her without her bandages. But she's said that Shag will give her new ones tomorrow.

With Tanis floating close by on an inner tube I back stock close by. Tanis asks "Winnie do you have everything planned for tonight?"

I say, "Of course I don't need to stress what I'm going to do. Once I get in the room all I need to do is change my clothes."

Tanis says, "Don't forget to use the fruit lotion and eatable thongs. Shag really likes them though I could put them on I'm sure you'd be lucky."

I nod to ask, "Hey Tanis why do mummy's still keep themselves wrapped even after they have a mate?"

Tanis sighs to say, "It's the law stated by the Pharaoh's and Fertility shrine maidens. If we allow other men and women to see our faces and bodies. We aren't showing our faithfulness to our mates.

"Some mummy's do have bandages on but some only cover their chests and crotches. Showing men that they are off limits but they still feel the need to flaunt their faces."

I say, "Sounds like an ego thing for those kinds of women and men."

Tanis says "It's usually the guys that show off their pretty faces but a few woman do that same thing. Women want to cover our faces more then guys. Some cities like Jordan have banned men from leaving their homes without their faces wrapped."

I sigh to continue to enjoy the water. Getting out I shake dry causing Tanis to tell me to stop.

I say "You know better then to stand next to a werewolf when they're wet. Anyway I've got to dash I have a man to woo tonight."

Rushing back to the cabin rooms I get right into Shag's room. Starting the shower I using the body and hair conditioner to get the smell of salt out of my fur. I don't want to smell of anything but Shag's scent when our night is over.

I smirk as I hop out of the shower. To use the hair drier and two towels to dry myself off.

After finishing I rush into the room and start to get myself together. Finding the bottles of fruit lotion I smell with one is stronger.

Noting that the wild Pomegranate lotion is the sweetest. Sitting I pour some onto my pussy then using my hand spread if around my inner thighs too.

Tossing the lotion to one side I slip into one of the thong. But the damn things too big.

I growl saying, "Damn if I had an ass like Velma or Madelyn they'd fit. No worries pantieless it is much like most of the time."

Grabbing the spandex booty shorts I pull then up and clinch my teeth as the snap to my waist.

I groan to say, "Damn I should have tried these on when we were at the sex shop. If this one is this tight the other three must be the same."

Exhaling I say "Suck it up Winnie's its to entice your mate. Sure I don't have an ass as big as my sisters. But Shag still fucked Tanis. And our bodies are almost the same in curves so no worries."

Pulling on the ultra short sleeveless shirt. The shirt hugs my chest really tightly pushing up my boobs perky b cups.

Running my nails through my hair I puff up the curls. To add a little sparking blue lip-gloss to my lips.

Standing with my back against the bathroom door I want.

Awhile later the door opens and Shag walks in. His shirt off and his tired pants all to clear.

Shag sees me to ask "Winnie come to sleep with me too tonight?" I snarl baring my teeth and focusing my eyes on him.

I answer "It's time you prove you are worthy of not only my loyalty but my flesh. Shag the Choking Smoke prove that you are my one and only master!"

Pounce I train my claws for his chest. Shag side steps to grab my arm. Spinning into his grab I turn to knee hip.

Only Shag raises his knee bouncing mine away. Before I could rebalance Shag throws me. Landing hard on my fours I roll as he tries to pin me.

Taking another leap I catch a ride on his back. Biting down onto his shoulder Shag hiss as a draw blood. Shag grips my hair causing me to hiss at his tugs. But I keep my claws dug into his shoulders.

I ask "Your the mate to take my virginity? I thought you we're more then this!"

Before I could do another bite Shag slaps me to then elbow my hip. Landing hard I push up from my stomach only to feel his hands on my neck and lower back.

Shag hisses in my ear "That wasn't nice. Winnie if you wanted rough I would have been happy to give it to you rough. But now I mad and you're in for a very tough night."

I gasp as he forces my shorts down my ass. With my knees tucked under me he has a great view of my ass hitch up.

Feeling Shag run his fingers along my pussy I hiss saying "No foreplay..."

Shag licks my ear to say, "Say it and I'll stop." I say "No you have to prove you're my master!"

I snarl as he starts to finger me roughly shoving two fingers very slowly into me. I pant and snap my teeth trying to not cum. But the more I fight the more it feels good.

Clenching my teeth I growl in my throat as I cum. Feeling the harsh tremors erupt through my body and into my brain feels so good.

Exhaling I let my tongue hang loose trying to gulp back the same breath I let out.

The scent of my need and arousal wafting back into my sense of smell. But the added scent of Shag's body is making me drunk with lust. Pulling his fingers free I look back to see Shag lick at his fingers.

Catching my eyes Shag smiles gently to me and places his lips to my ears. The tickling feeling of his lips makes me instinctively flick my ears.

He keepings doing it while he uses a lone finger to poke and spread my lips to either side.

Shag pulls away as he undid his pants. Pushing them along with his boxers to throw them off to the side.

As he stroked his cock it almost seems too surreal. Such a big tool is going to try and work its way into me. But even as I gulp with some doubt another part of my mind seems to moan at the idea.

Shag rolls me and spreads my legs. Using his fingers to spread my pussy lips again. As he looks into my pink wet insides I moan.

He still feels the need to tease me. I moan "Mmm come on Shag... Teach a wolf a new trick... Teach me how to say master."

He didn't need to be told twice as he moved closer. But he still held some restraint as he slowly slides his cock head into my tight wet pussy.

I flinched digging my claws into the carpet floor. Hearing my whimpers as he slowly shoved his cock deeper and deeper. Soon popping my cherry I feel a warm trickle leave inside of me.

I start to shake trying to last through the pain. But Shaggy stopped as soon as he his balls touches my ass. I'm deflowered yes but as still Shag grips my neck.

I can feel he's only holding me to fill in my animal in a show of dominance.

Pulled onto his lap he holds me close and stroking my belly softly. I purr in my throat at his touch.

Shag says softly, "Calm down my wolf. We will go when you're ready." I blushed under my fur as tears ran down her cheeks.

I am his wolf but he still every so gentle. "Shag... Do I... Feel better then my sisters?"

I look up at him with puppy dog eyes to which he smiled gently back. Shag tickles my ears with his lips again to laugh softly.

Shag answers, "Your yourself and they are themselves. Your all are important to me but at this moment. A certain wolf needs to knew who her masters is."

He then softly began to thrust in and out of me making his cock head poke against my deeper parts.

I think Tanis calls it the cervix. Whatever it is it's making me shudder as my grunts of pain soon turned to moans of lust. Softly the pain turned to pleasure as his cock stretch's my inner walls wide to fit his size into me.

I exhale into another moan "Shag... Shag... I... I think I'm cumming!" I blushes as I grinded down on his shaft. His hands wrapped around me as I lightly clawed into his arms.

With each thrust sending great jabs of pleasure through my bod. My juices flowing out of me like a stream. Coating his cock and crotch along with my fur in our sweet smelling love juices.

He growled as I tightened around his cock. Leaning down to me he run his canine teeth along my neck it almost makes me cum again.

As he continues to bounce my waist I get more and more excited. Again I forced onto all fours as he fucks me from behind. I shuddered let out a low growl as I cum again. Feeling my pussy gushing into another orgasm.

Shag pops his cock free. Still shaking Shag forces me onto my back.

Looking up through half closes eyes I see his shaft. It's coated in our squirted juices. His pubic hair and all over his crotch is also dripping with my juices.

I whimper and shaking as our eyes meet. But he holds my nose and pushes his cock into my mouth. Even with half closed eyes and my tongue hanging out. I moan excitedly telling him I can take more.

He responded in kind as he roughly humped into mouth with his dripping cock.

Tasting myself along with his pre it's enough to soak my pussy again. A few hard thrusts as he humps my mouth make me moan louder. To which he hisses with pleasure.

Each hard thrust making me claw into the carpet under us. I shake and whimper as he suddenly cums down my throat. But he does pull some of his length out as he holds my chin to continue cumming.

Going off instinct I gulp down all he shoots into me. I taste he sweet flavor of his seed. I think 'No wonder he eats so much sweet fruit. His cum tastes amazing."

Slowly he pulls away from me his cock leaving with a trail of spit and cum.

Panting loudly Shag grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me onto the bed. Spread with both legs out to both sides. Shag lines up and starts to tease me again.

I growl up to him but it comes out as an angry whimper. His free hand holding me down by my chest his other stroking his cock.

Shag asks, "Now who is your master?" Before I can answer he thrusts all the way back into me. Looking down I can only see his pubic hair.

I sigh letting my tongue hang out as he sends more hard thrusts into my pussy. Each time asking, "Who is your master Winnie?"

I moan through wet lips "Your my master." With that Shag pushes out lips together and I go limp. Feeling him thrust furiously into me. All the while his tongue snakes around my mouth.

It feels so good. I sink my claws into his shoulder as I wrap my legs around most of his waist. I feel so limp and loose that I can't focus my grip.

As Shag humps and pounds my pussy I let my tongue hang. A exhale as loud as I can. I'm finally all his. After I don't know how long I feel like I'm going to explode. As Shag starts to get a little thicker inside of me.

Feeling Shag grope my tits I hiss as he also flicks his thumb off my nipple. Instinctively I clinch squeezing Shag in the process.

Before I know it Shag gasps loudly and I feel the rush of him cumming inside of me. I howl with all the lungpower I can muster while feeling his warmth flood me. After minutes roll by and he still cumming.

With all his cums inside me his seed flooding into her womb. It's making her belly bulge slightly from the sheer amount of cum deep inside my hungry core.

Before some of it comes splurting out from the edges around his cock and onto the bed. Making a small puddle in the bedspread.

As we both held each other close I continue to pant riding out my explosive orgasm.

After a few moments Shag began kiss me gently as he pulls us to the pillows.

As Shag holds me to his chest I snuggle my face into him. Taking light licks of his sweaty scent. I purr as I drift softly to sleep his breath ruffling my hair and tickling my ear.

**Third person's POV**

Winnie woke first feeling as if there was a glow to her body. Softly nuzzling her face into her master's chest. Shag awake to her soft antics.

Stroking Winnie's curly hair Winnie smiles back rubbing her head with affection into his hand.

Releasing her from his hold Winnie sluggishly gets to her feet. To her shock a stream of her masters seed trails down her legs.

Acting fast Winnie snatches up her booty shorts. Quickly tugging them up to stop his cum from dripping out of her as she pulled on her short shirt.

Shag smirks as he pulls on a new shirt and pants. Mainly cause of how Winnie's legs are shaking as she tries to remain standing.

Giving him a quick kiss to the cheek Winnie races off to met the others.

As she tries her best to stay on her feet Winnie ducks down to all fours. Shag smirks are the werewolf's antics and returns to what is to come. He's returning to New Zero and his missions are to begin once more.

Shag stayed in silence the moment he and his slaves got on the plane to the moments they we're taking flight.

Clowns the whole time remaining as silent. Both wizards knew they had to see the Count right away. As there was an urgent call for the Counts trusted to meet.

Helen nudges Shag as she and the girls got off the plane walked into the large airport.

Shag whispers into Clown's ear and the wizard nodded. Clown says "Willhouse take Shag's slaves to his private quarters at the academy. He and I must journey on without them. And do listen to their request on where they wish to visit."

Willhouse nodded and he motions the girls to follow. Shag nudged his slaves on with a smile and a soft chin motion.

Both Clown and Shag sit in silence as they took a short private limo for their destination.

Scooby is in Shag's urn clipped to his hip waiting for them to reach. Shag says, "So am I to assume my promotion is to be done before the Count?"

Clown answers "Formally no but all of New Zero knows you as master Smoke Choker now. The Count has been spreading word of your exploits in Japan and Russia.

"Japan's imperial family was overjoyed at hearing the news. But the formal ceremony is to be held at the academy."

Shag asks, "How do the Paladins and other masters feel about my promotion?"

Clown chuckles to say "Three of the Paladins are Readers the other one is a Stranger like me. And yes my friend I've been promoted as well for aiding you. My ceremony will take place as yours.

"But unlike you I don't have to display my skills. For now the Count wants to see us as soon as possible. Wish you had a better robe then the torn one you have on."

Shag chuckles to say, "No worries it adds to the stories the Count has told. Plus this is the only one left that looks like a robe. I have to tell the Court of what I've found. But still what about the other masters?"

Clown says, "All three are Strangers. I've been assigned to work with two of them to get more magical items and ingredients. And you need to learn so pretty powerful spells in the next three days before the ceremony is to take place."

Shag sighs to say "Great learn four more powerful spells without looking like an ass in front of over fifty Learners. No problem at all... I need to get into the Ether too."

Clown says "Easy I'll set up a portal to get you into the Slag area."

Shag shakes his head to say "No I need to get into the Shade area and the Wicker area."

Clown sighs to say, "What do you expect to catch there?" Shag says "You'll see just get me there fast so I can start training."

Clown nods and makes a few calls. Shag eases into the ride and simply waits.

Four hours pass and now the two wizards are walking the halls of the eclipsed castle. The castle of Count Dracula himself.

Shag's memories of this place haven't changed. He remembers the years he's spent here displaying the same few spells he's know to protect and fight for the Count.

But now he's going to have to do everything to become even stronger. Even with the raise in his power he still has no idea on his own full extent.

Shag thinks _'Hopefully my training with the Black swordsmen comes in handy when I go into the Ether. I still have the gift the Pitt gave me as well. But its a double edged item at this point.'_

As the two wizards continue to walk the duo enter the grand hall throne room of the castle.

Entering the room all become silent as the two wizards walk forward. Both sides of the room you can see the various nobles of New Zero.

All began to whisper and stare seeing the state Shag is in. Hair hanging over his eyes, robe torn every which way, and noticeably taller.

Stopping at the steps to the throne both wizards bow in respect.

Sitting on the throne with his daughter by his side and his second wife to his other side. Is none other then Count Dracula himself ruler of New Zero.

Count Dracula says "Shaggy you have returned." Shag nods to say "Yes I have returned my Count."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've been having a killer time in my collage. Most of the time I either study or go to the near by river and fish. I didn't know fishing with a crossbow was so fun. But still dudes its good to update again. Anyway lets see what you all wrote in the reviews.**

** : Glad to hear dude and hope you like it.**

**Redlinevcr: Thanks for the likes dude and hope you like this chapter too.**

**Mercswar: No Scooby is more lustful then Shag. Scooby just controls himself and is waiting for a worthy female. But glad you asked dude and hope you like the update.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Zero unknown POV**

A little over half a year? To most with things to do in that time it would seem like a waste to sit and do nothing.

I often do that sit watch the guards patrol. And watch the ravens flutter past my window.

I understand even soldiers need time to themselves. But to think he would request a year. My father at first was against it. But both my father and I knew we couldn't talk him out of it.

It's just how he's wired. He sets a simple path in his mind and sees nothing outside.

His heart too always shrouded in the very smoke he inhales. Some say when he exhales his breath smells like wild fruit.

To me it'll always smell like the honeyberries. Just like the ones I made him eat with me during the fall of the second year he was my bodyguard.

Father trusts him more then any other wizard. Not because of his smarts or his almost blank outlook. Father trusts Shaggy because he's too far away to plan anything.

Father told me that Shaggy looks at everything as if he's only playing a small part. While he's actually always right there in the front of everything.

I say, "Tomorrow he'll be here once more standing next to me... Soon my wizard soon."

Here he is in all his glory. Truly now people will have more hope. I smile next to father seeing Shaggy's matted hair and torn robe. I wonder where Scooby is though?

Father says "Shaggy I'm happy you've returned home. But over all I'm happy to see that you have grown in your time away."

Shaggy nods "It was all to improve myself my Count. Though apart of me does wish most of it was more relaxing."

Fathers ditzy arm candy giggles prompting me to shake my head at her. Father says, "Well what's important is your return. Come our meeting is to start at once."

Walking with Shaggy and father is nothing new. But I can't help but smile seeing his face again.

Father says, "Shaggy I am please your trip was well spent. Some of the rogue vampires have fallen back from to the eastern states. Fearing your power when the heard of your return.

"I know you wish to have a private chat with me. But it must wait for another day. Today we plan our first counter measures."

Father pushes the door and once more I stand beside him in the war room. Shaggy taps something metal at his hip.

Seeing the brace casing the top opens and in a plum of ash Scooby appears.

Scooby says "A pleasure to see you once again sir Count as you too princess."

Father says, "Thank you Scoobert but now we must begin. General Volvo tell me what our scouts have reported."

General Volvo one of the few Dwarves that live in the world. His settlement is close to the castle along with his colony of Dwarves.

For safety no one knows how many Dwarves live in his colony. But he's not one to make enemies out of his allies. He's the lead weapons dealer for father's army and the magic users in our country.

Besides general Volvo there are ladies Zeenat and Ysebella. One is a water nymph the other a living doll. Both represent the upper classes of the country.

Lord Jayson the merman says "Lord Dracula the banking chambers are growing worried. The gremlins worry that the war will bankrupt the country."

Father says "And how are we to fight without compensating our troops. To keep their money from being taking by these brutes what other choice do they expect me to find.

"A man won't fight unless it's for two things. For honor or for a price and many know that its often money that drives this world."

Shaggy says, "If the gremlins worry so much why don't they simply send their elite orc guards? Or Lord Jayson did you hope that with their worries you could squeeze more money into your own hands?"

Lord Jayson shouts, "You dare! The gremlins and this court have seen me far too often to even think of forcing money into my own pockets.

"All you are is a child whose only need is to fight and watch others die. What do you know of the economic impact of this war?"

Shaggy shocks me he's smirking chuckling. Shaggy says "Sure its my job to kill but from my talks with the gremlin charters in Nevada and Iowa. Both saying shipments of money were hit by rogues.

"Before I left I told the gremlins not to tell you about any money moving. The listened and after which I was told by Clown that all the shipments were delivered.

"Clown has now been given the ok by the gremlins to check your office and your townhouses.

"I wonder what the Tinker agents and the Statue knights will find?"

Lord Jayson's eyes went from one side of the room to the other. Before he could even move his waist right Shaggy hurls a ball of thin smoke at him.

Hitting one of the pictures in the room the merman rolls to have Shaggy's staff pressed to his throat.

Shaggy says "I do my job very well Jayson. I hate traitors, I hate seeing innocents suffer, and I hate wars.

"Tell me where the money is and you might get to live in a cell after this."

Lord Jayson says, "They'll kill me.. Ahrahh!" Shaggy says "You piece of trash I'll kill you twenty times worse then what a rogue vampire can do. Now where?"

Lord Jayson says, "I want a deal." Shaggy says "The Count nor I make deals with traitors. Guard! Take this scum to single holding cell I'll see to him later. And no food only dare water."

As the former lord is dragged away father looks to the rest in the room. Father asks "Anyone else Shaggy?"

Shaggy nods to say, "There is one more traitor that I know that works for you my Count. But I wish to tell you that in private. But know this my Count the gremlins won't cut any funds to the country."

Father nods to then look at Lord Firstand to ask "How goes the training for the new battalions. Are the commanders ready to fight?"

Lord Firstand nods answering "Yes Count they are ready. But a few of the troops whisper that you won't let the remaining witches and wizards fight.

"They fear if a single wizard dies they will lose every battle after."

Father says, "If I send them to battle they will strike fear into the enemy. But if a rogue gets luck and kills a wizard they'll drain every drop from them. Allowing them to transform into their hidden selves.

"Shaggy as the new master of knights how will you train the remain students? Will they be able to fight if I call upon you and a few others?"

Shaggy says "If I can find a few Learners ready to be pushed far enough maybe. But as of yet I must say no. I'm the only wizard ready for battle my Count.

"The others are Readers and Strangers. As you know their spells focus on defense and persuasion. Not suited for the frontlines."

Lord Volvo says "Then how are we to inspire the troops with only one battle wizard?"

Shaggy says, "You rotate where I am. Never call me to the same place. Send me to the most obscure or the most hit places and allow me to inspire the troops."

Lady Ysebella says "That brilliant Master Choker appearing in random but strategically places will have the rogues on edge. They'll constantly try to move their forces.

"And as they thin our troops will march through their weakening flanks and placements."

Shaggy nods thanks that the lords and Lady's approve of his plan. Father says "Shaggy are you sure you can both train the young witches and wizards? And still be able to fight?"

Shaggy says, "It'll be a strain on me yes but if I must I will follow as you order my Count."

Father says, "Very well for now you will train the younger ones. When I call you must rest for at least two days before departing."

Shaggy bows to say, "As you wish my Count." Father says "This meeting is over I will send for you all when we begin the offensive."

As I leave with father and Shaggy sir Clown once again follows us. Sir Clown says "Shag I've collected what you asked."

Shaggy nods to say "My Count what I must tell you I trust you will listen?" Father nods as Clown passes him a folder.

As Shaggy and father enter his office Shaggy stops me. Shaggy says "Please wait out here with Clown princess."

Clown closes the door and I wait beside Clown. There is so much I want to ask him. He's been to so many places that I can't wait to ask him about them.

After twenty minutes I grow uneasy, as I can't hear a word from inside.

**Count Dracula's office Shag's POV**

My Count shouts, "You're telling me an famous armies deal. One that has been loyal since the third human monster war has been supplying my enemies!"

I nod as my Count throws the folder and a few other things off his desk. It's a good thing I soundproofed the room.

Count turns from me to say "How did you found out about this?"

I answer "His wife she's one of my sex slaves along with her daughter." My Count turns to look at me with a look of shock. He says, "Sex slave? You Shaggy the man that cares little for lust?

"You have two sex slaves?"

I say, "I have six sex slaves Count and a infant Type that will be raises as my own. My Count I have a tale I must tell you in full please."

As my Count sits I retell him the last year of my vacation. And all that Scooby and myself have gained.

Finished my Count looks at me to ask, "After all that you believe that you can break Parr better then I could."

I say "You taught me how to torture my Count I will not put your skills lower then my own. But what I have planned is just what is needed. I need to raid his home capture him and his son.

"Then play a video that his wife made for him to see. It'll break him and then the Phantom's will be able to extract all he knows."

My Count nods to ask, "How sure are you that his mind will snap?" I say "I am sure because he sees his wife as a trophy to him. What happens when someone else takes that trophy and all that came with it?

"I have his wife once I take the other things that came from her his confidence will be lost. He'll crumble from within and you will know who else is aiming for your Country my Count."

My Count says "I know only of the Steins they are the only others that can want revenge. But to think they would arm rogues to soften my country.

"So they can walk in and look like heroes to the simple minded. NO! Shaggy crush Parr this is your only mission as of now."

I nod to say "My Count please try and be calm. Come next week my Count all his assets and his knowledge will be yours."

My Count dismisses me and I leave the room. Outside I find Sibella standing with Clown.

Clown says "I'll set up the entrance to the Ether in your room Shag." I nod prompting him to walk off.

Sibella smiles and I return a smirk to her. Sibella says "It's strange you normally don't respond when I smile. Shaggy what did you experience while out there?"

I answer "I experienced a lot Sibella but over all I had to cement something." Sibella asks, "Cement what Shaggy?"

I say, "I'll let the Count tell you the whole story. I must go into the Ether and increase my magic to prove I'm ready to be a master. Excuse me and hopefully you don't hate me too much after you hear the answer."

I leave Sibella to return to my private study in the castle. Getting inside I nod as Clown finishes the entrance portal.

Clown says "Ok the portal will drop you into the Wicker area. But the spot is still close enough for you to get into the Shade area.

"Then all you need to do is tap your journey pendent to return."

I nod and look to Scooby. Scooby says "Lets see who we can claim my friend." I nod and once again feel the rush of energy passing through me. Looking from left to right I'm standing beside Scooby in the tall hallow and dying leaf filled trees of the wicker.

Scooby asks, "So what creature do you plan to claim first?" I answer "The first one that pisses you off."

Scooby chuckles to say "Then we'll be here for more then three days."

**Midwest New Zero unknown POV**

I smirk as I feel a finger poke my side. I turn seeing the wrapped face of my friend Mike the mummy and next to him is Denny the centaur.

Mike asks, "What do you guys think it'll be like when we finally trigger our magic? I know the Inquisitors said we could use magic.

"But even my mom doesn't think I can."

I pat his arm to say, "Relax dude we got this." Denny says "Easy for you to say Becky. Your a harpy magic is just as easy for you as it would be for a human."

Mike says, "Specking of which isn't the master that will train us Smoke Chocker?"

I nod to say "Yeah I heard a few of the other masters talk about him. They were worried he isn't ready to become a master knight rank. Something along the lines he's too young."

Denny says "Sure those living dolls would say that. A number of them are ranked either Readers or Strangers simply because of how easy number counting and remember things come to them."

Mike says "I don't care I want to be like Smoke Chocker. A badass on the battlefield and anyone who looks at me wrong gets it."

I say "Yeah that sounds like you Mike. But for me I want to try and be a Reader from what I heard some Readers get to explore the Ether for months.

"Studying or claiming familiars for others to use or study."

I turn as several Dwarves sit next to us. I smile and we start to talk. Soon after the long tables we're sitting at has all the Learners talking and spreading gossip.

A lagoon girl says "I heard that Chocker once killed twelve rogue vampires at once with one spell. And the soldiers with him said they never saw any smoke leave his hands."

The Dwarf then adds, "I heard that his familiar defected five defecting wizards. Then still had enough strength the fight for another five hours.

"Before he merged back into Chocker's body."

I was in awe as is everyone else. All we know of master Chocker is rumor and the small stories they tell of him on broadcasts.

But today we'll all see him as he becomes a master and we each awaken our magical powers.

After a few minutes the Paladin half elf half demons make their way into dinning room. Following behind them are the master dolls.

I gasp at seeing behind them are the two humans that have set the bar so high for other magic uses of New Zero.

Sir Clown the Stranger of mysterious oddities. And master Shag the chocking smoke beside him Scooby Doo the Great Dane beast of smoke.

The pictures that have been posted don't show just how tall or powerful they look. Master Chocker's face stubble alone gives him a stronger jaw line. Make's him look as if he can kill with just moving his chin.

As they all reach the front of the dinning hall the other masters stand before master Chocker.

Taking a knee the three masters pour a bunch of vials into a goblet. The then thank a cup full of the channeling waters and add it to the goblet.

Channeling waters is a mild version of cavern crystal waters. It's just to trigger magic in potential witches and wizards.

My cousin she lives in New South America told me that that's what they'll use to awaken my magic.

Master Chocker finishes the goblet and deep gray light cover master Chocker's outline. In a growl like exhale he and his familiar stay still.

After a while he stands up and the masters nod to him. Doll Master to the left says "It is my pleasure to well master Shag Roger's to the rank of master knight. Master Roger's if you would."

Master Choker says "Learners you've come from all walks of life. Be it from wealth, common, hard working, or your family trusts. I've been appointed to teach you all the basics of being a witch or wizard.

"I know that I am one of the few youngest to be appointed the rank of master. But this decision has a price.

"As will the choices you make in these walls. I warn you now if you are a traitor I will snuff you out personally."

Seeing the glare in master Chokers eyes release a vapor of burning ash. Familiar Scooby growling his fangs growing as well as a portion of his body.

Giving him a more muscular and dominating appearance.

A few gulps come from around us even Mike pulls on a few of the bandages at his neck. Master Choker slowly walks down the middle of the two long tables.

Master Choker says, "We are wielders of magic, keepers of knowledge, and merchants of the mystical arts. We fight for our homes and grow in order to keep those we care for safe.

"As of this day you will begin your journeys in discovering yourself. I can see a few of you wish to fight in battle the hums or gossips of my battles still whisper from yours throats.

"But believe this taking a life is not for the easily stunned. Growing in the art of trade is nothing so long as you don't attach yourself.

"And lastly the prowess of knowing is not to be used by those who would see it for perverse means.

"Now then all of you stand and form two lines. One by one we will awaken your magical aura's."

Master Choker walks back to the front and one of the dwarves says something I won't soon forget.

Female Dwarf says, "I don't pity anyone who dares to cast their hand as a traitor in front of master Choker. The tales of how he tortures traitors are not whispers."

I gulp as I stand in line with my fellow Learners. Wonder what my magical aura will feel like.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So hey everyone yeah dudes I'm sorry for this. I mean once my finals were all finished. I realized that I only had three of all my update chapters ready. And I also had to come up with new chapter ideas. Seeing as some of my chapter notes ended and I hadn't gotten to making more notes. So again dudes sorry this has taken so long. Plus me getting invited back home is also a big thing. I'm currently back in my small town in Moldova. So I hope Krampus doesn't visit my home. Jerk really scared my neighbor and my friend Smiles from the partner writers Jester Smiles. But still I do hope you all have fun these winters end and years beginning. Now on to what you dudes left me in the comments.**

**Mercswar: Glad to hear dude and hope you like how Shag motivates the Learners.**

**Kade32: Soon dude I still have to write in the plot where they have sex.**

**Redlinevcr: Yes the Count and Sibella will both get a chance to meet the girls. And Shag's approach to teaching will start soon too. Glad you like the story dude and hope you like this chapter too.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Zero Dect academy Shag POV**

I stand in silence as each Learner walks up in the two long lines. Each looking both nerves or excited but a majority of them looking to Scooby and me.

As they drink from the goblets I see each resonate with their hidden magical potential.

To my surprise a young female Franken in her resonate brings forth a familiar. Looking down you can see the six-legged poodle. She's not a big as Scooby was when he first appeared to me. But she clearly has a somber appearance for her appearance.

The female Franken like all the other Learners are surprised and amazed. I say, "At ease all of you. This should come as no surprise.

"Like myself a lucky few of you will have claim to a familiar once you drink channeling waters.

"But also that means that you must be mindful of you own powers. Having a familiar also means you must tame it along with you own powers. A difficult task to be sure especially with the tasks to come."

The female Franken lightly touches her poodle nudging it to follow her back to her seat.

Slowly Masters Duncan, Feta, and Grant continue to guide the Learners with mouthfuls of channeling waters.

Paladins Mycroft, Sue, Stanley, and Earnest watch from the sidelines with Clown.

As the minutes tick by I remain still between the lines of Learners hoping this will all soon be over. And we can call it a night.

As two more Learners step forward I'm surprised to see one of them is a harpy. Her green feathers looking soft and well taken care of.

Her bird sharp eyes looking me over with a gleam of excitement. As she and a young slender drink both resonate and both bring forth a familiar.

But to no surprise both familiar are out of control. The harpy has summoned a Griffin while the slender has summoned a hyrda.

Both familiar hiss and growl at one another getting between the two. I shouted for them to be silent and Scooby aids in proving my dominance.

Both the griffin and hydra aren't mature so naturally Scooby only needs to grow so big.

Scooby beside me now is pushing over six feet as he growls down to the two four foot high familiars.

Both the griffin and the hydra lower their heads whimpers in fear. I look around to see that no one is hurt.

I say, "Young Learners here is your first lesson and listen well. A familiar once summon will not always obey your will. In taming yourself and your familiar it will take a lot of power.

"You two have summoned very strong familiars. Both of which even though not matured will not obey or listen to you very easily.

"You must train alongside them faster then other familiars. For in one year's time they will stand between nine and fifteen feet tall. But raise your heads with joy young Learners.

"You are the first in over many years to summon such powerful familiars. In battle or in travel both of these familiars could easily intimidate the most hardy of warriors or enemies.

"Both of you two cannot keep them present here. Extend your hands touch them and close your eyes. Now focus only on them feel them."

Harpy asks "Master Choker what do you mean?" I shake my head to answer "Feel them young one feel them through your mind. It is the only way to infuse them into yourself."

Slowly the two Learners stand beside their familiars as the minutes go by. They finally find the link and very slowly the pull at their familiar's magical energies.

Slower then most infusing's the two Learners pull the familiars back into themselves.

With the last traces of the familiar magical energies returning into the Learners. I nod to say "To infuse your familiar is simply. To release them is the next step, which you will learn later. For now both of you must keep your familiars infused.

"Only release them is asked by us masters or if you are training in the yards. Releasing an uncontrollable familiar will land you in very deep trouble."

The two nod and we once again continue to have the Learners drink the channeling waters.

Scooby returns to his normal size and I try to relax. Stilling my thoughts for my display of magic.

**Paladin Mycroft's POV**

Seeing Choker handle the situation so sternly is beyond me. He's already shrouded himself in the casting of a master. And these Learners they're all looking to him stroking his ego with admiration.

As if he's their golden ticket to making all their hopes come true.

But I won't deny Chokers familiar his size growth is alarming and truly frightening. I hope that's as big as he gets.

As the last Learner drinks I'm surprised to see one of the invisible clan here as well. Just proves how much fate people are putting in Choker.

It's almost sickening how easily people get together to spread gossip of his achievements and deeds in battle.

But now we'll see if the great Smoker Choker is really as powerful as they say.

Choker cleans his throat to say, "My fellow users of magic young and old now I must show you the potential you all hold. I will use my power to extinguish every candle in this room. Without anyone seeing my smoke take them out."

I'm shocked at what he just said. Does he really think he has that kind of procession let along that kind of strength now?

Choker holds his hand in front of him to form a ball of smoke. Slowly the smoke compresses and cracks into an ash like substance.

Choker holds the ash as if continues to crack and spark slightly with hot smoke. Still holding his hand in a squeezing motion Choker then opens his hand.

In a blink the ball of charring ash splatters out of existence. And as I blink in those few seconds every candle in the room goes out. Even the ones besides the other Paladin's and myself.

The only light now is coming from the three electric chandlers hanging overhead.

Choker pulls a pipe from inside his cloak. Pressing some herd into the pipes end he lights it and begins to smoke.

After several exhales he says, "Learners not matter what you are only remind yourself of this simply thing. Remember where you stand...

"No one is truly above you besides those you swear loyalty to. Our duty is to our country and in this current time... You may face other witches or wizards from other countries if the need arises.

"I understand that this is a shocking statement but it is true. As wielders of magic we swear ourselves to the practice under the protection of our home country.

"Yes we are allowed to talk to others like ourselves. But if we go to conflict with other magic wielders any friends you may have made before such a conflict happen... Will be irrelevant.

"And you will be asked to fight to defend the country you side for."

A female Lagoon person asks "But master Choker what if we don't fight?" Master Choker exhales a breath of smoke to answer, "Then you will be stripped of you powers and sold as a slave."

Gasps leave mouth after mouth of each Learner clearly not ready for such a fact to be shared.

Choker says, "As I said before traitors is a very high priority in my career. I have captured over twenty magical wielders that have betrayed the trust of various academies around New Zero.

"I even as a Learner fought another Learner with a familiar. He tried to steal secrets from a Paladin Reader who left for the Ether.

"I confronted him and even though he had the evidence in hand he still fled. I tracked him down and dragged him back before another master.

"He was stripped of his powers and his familiar was separated from him. As of now he's twenty-five and working as a slave laborer on a crab barge in the Pacific.

"He was planning to sell secrets of another's hard work. And then use the money to run off not caring about the obligations of protecting our ways or the public.

"We magic users are a private faction yes. But we serve all by being the only long standing group that doesn't allow the ideal patter of race or status to divide us.

"Out there the world sees us as just that and you are expected to be that. Look at me I'm human while all of you are beings of myth. Do you see me hating any of you like humans of old are said to be like.

"No its because after I drank the channeling waters I was told this same thing. You are merely a path that magic has chosen to reside in. And it is now your obligation to show the world the potential and duty that comes with it.

"As of this moment you are Learners yes. But you've become Learners in a time of war. The Count himself has asked for me to prepare you all for battle if needed.

"But I won't let you experience battle as I did... No I can train you until you can cast a spell even before you opponents moves a finger on a gun.

"But it'll only prepare you so much for the real thing. Taking a life using either by magic or weapon it does not matter. You will see or hear the life leave from the person you kill.

"And yes there is no such thing as a nice war. The news may not tell it but a few other leaders and myself are the only people stopping the Rogue vampires from consuming the whole country.

"Which is why as the master Knight of the Dect academy I am going to conduct a academy tournament.

"In four months time anyone who wishes will place their name into a registration sheet. With yourself registered you will face a three level contest.

"Win and you will be promoted to the branch of your choosing with no contest."

I can't believe this Choker's crazy. Allowing such a thing won't be permitted. All Learners have to study for a couple of years before they're allowed to apply for a branch.

But he's saying he'll allow it after only four months.

Choker says, "I know that this is a shock and some will disagree with my choice. But this contest will show all us master present. If you had what it takes to be a member of the branch you ask for or strive to be apart of.

"Hard work can only get you so far and being lucky well only give you a small boost. What you need to do if you are planning to enter is have mastery over yourself.

"That is the key to besting the tournament I will conduct. Also I will teach the Learners who choose to become knights advanced lessons personally. No classrooms, no limitations, and no easy ride.

"I will teach you what it means to battle with honor and the will protect. Now then the Paladins will escort you all to dorm rooms. And yes male and female Learners sleep separately.

"And lastly welcome young Learners to Dect academy."

Choker soon leaves with Clown and the three masters. Watching them leave all I can think right now is that Choker is playing a game with these Learners.

But what can he possibly win in the end?

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes ok reasons why I can't update on the first anymore. With this being my second year into college I aiming for my masters. But they said I need to complete the four years for a bachelors. Before I register for my masters, something along the lines of showing if I ready for that kind of commitment. So with the classes I'm in I only have Friday's and the weekends off. So I can't update on the first day of each month. But the first Friday's instead. So yeah and with all five classes I'm taking I've got to tell you dudes now. Look foreword to there being delays in the future. Anyway dudes let's check out what you all left in the comments.**

**Redlinevcr: Oh that was Clown telling Willhouse to help Helen get the information she hid about her husbands dealings. Oh and don't worry the masters won't be the only ones vocal about Shag's teaching.**

**Meaningless Us3rname: Dude thanks to you I found out that Shaggy had a little sister in one of the Scooby doo series. Oh I'm saving the Blake's to be introduced sooner then you think. And the two marks are to show that the slave is claimed in both mentally and physically. The upper body for the mental part and the lower for the physical. You mean Winnie and Tanis don't worry we'll get to them soon. And like I said before Daphne's family will come into play soon dude so don't worry. And dude glad that you like the story so far thanks.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Zero Sibella's POV**

I shake my head still not wanting to believe it. I say "But daddy you said there was a high chance Shaggy wouldn't find love."

Daddy says "Sibella I warned you about your attachment to Shaggy. Do not force me to remind you again."

I turn from him facing the night outside my window. I say, "I can't help but feel as I do daddy. Shaggy's the only guy who isn't trying to use me for politics or career advancements."

Daddy says, "I know my little night stalker. But you know as well as I that Shaggy wasn't watching over you for anything else but his loyalty to me.

"I understand you wish for him to be yours. But you must remember he is a wizard my bitter blood. Out of all in our world those with great magical potential are the most dangerous.

"There has yet to be a magic user married into a royal family. If that were to happen not only would it be a statement it would be a very harmful one to the couple.

"Sibella you must not let your feelings for Shaggy go... Now the sun will be up soon so turn in for day."

Daddy gives me a kiss to the cheek and leaves my room. But I clinch my fangs.

I think _'Those slaves... they aren't what Shaggy needs but how do I show him?'_

I sigh knowing that soon I'll have to return to my studies under Ms. Grimwood at the international royal finishing school in the Barren swamps of Central America.

A lot of rich, proper, or highly educated girls and guys go there. But its mostly girls seeing as some guys go to Colonel Calloway's military boot camp just a few yards away.

Both schools have small competitions with one another. But last year I flaunted Shaggy to the other girls, as he was still my personal bodyguard.

No other wealthy family trusts magical users like daddy trusts Shaggy. But back then Shaggy's fame wasn't that widespread yet.

But a few of the guys from the boot camp tried and failed when they picked a fight with him. Shaggy didn't even need to use magic he was already skill in killing unarmed.

A skill he personally showed me once when he was disarmed of his wand. During those old days Shaggy's wand was like any other witch or wizards.

They're fine magic stick forged to be as tough as a sword. That day several rogues tried to assassinate me. But Shag held his ground and killed all of them using his wit and a rust railroad spike.

Soon after Clown gave Shaggy his staff sword and he's never picked up a normal wand since.

Shaggy even managed to help me make friends. Phantasma Phantom or Phany and Daphne Blake, and her cousin Shannon. I could somewhat say Elsa Frankenteen is an acquaintance now because of Shaggy.

Her father and mine had a minor disagreement during the schools open house. And still do this day.

To put it fairly she started arguing when I preferred to leave the politics with our fathers. Shaggy managed to at least talk her out of hostile glares and some small talk.

But I doubt that will happen now that Shaggy is focusing on training students. Those sex slaves are also clearly a problem... Shaggy never showed any sexual interest.

Even when I teased him at the beach picnic Ms. Grimwood gives the students. Shaggy blank face was my main focus even as I had fun.

Most ghouls or monster would stop in pure shock seeing a human sitting in silence watching as the class beach fun.

But Shaggy shocked everyone even more when Ms. Grimwood's pet dragon Match's took to sleeping on his lap after filling his belly. Seeing the green thirty-pound dragon resting on his lap that day.

I couldn't along with several other students just couldn't resist taking a picture.

Match's growl at us yes but he protects the school like a small but powerful guardian. I wonder how big he's gotten within a whole year. He was a new born when Ms. Grimwood got him.

Sighing I dress in my blue shaded nightgown and close myself in my coffin. Tomorrow hopefully I will be able to talk to Shaggy about the things he's done while away.

**Shag's POV**

I nod as several of the Learner's are taking well to their first taste of magic. I slap the arm of one Learner to make her focus.

I say "Remember Learner you cannot become too at ease with yourself. The shield spell is power in defending you for a short time.

"But give it enough energy and you will be able to maintain it without having to focus on it. Allowing you to cast a second offensive spell at your enemy.

"For today you will learn to hold your shields and see the limitation it has. This however won't tell you how much damage you shield will take before it is destroyed.

"This will only tell you how long you can hold your focus on defending yourself.

"Later we will focus on your offensive spells. But for now try and hold your shields."

Walking the line of Learner's I'm still surprise at how big the class is. This is my second class today and again I have nineteen Learner's to guide.

A normal class would have a maximum limit of ten not double.

Soon after this I'll have to teach another class. Seeing a male Dwarf struggle I tap him to say, "Calm your breathing Learner its not only about keeping your magic flowing. It's your focus that keeps it stable. Your breathing is key."

As I walked the line however I'm shocked at seeing a skeleton projecting a very large shield. And the shields stability is maintaining.

I nod to tap the skeletons shoulder. I say "Impressive Learner even from me tapping you, you still remain calm and in control. Your energy flow is truly impress as well..."

The skeleton thanks me and I move on to showing them the next spell. Before I show them I say, "Remember to always keep track of two thinks. The energy you have and the potions you carry.

"Both are needed if you are to continue spell casting and fighting. I admit a number of times I've had to go into battle without that aid of potions.

"But you will not have that limitations. Remember red potions are for injuries blue are for your magic. And a word of warning do not take more then one potion between one minute after drinking.

"Your bodies blood cells can only handle one potion at a time. To focuses on that area of recovery first. Taking another one right after the first without waiting will shut down your motor functions.

"And in a fight that is bad. Now drink potions I'm passing to you and let use move on to the fire spell. The first and to some magic users their most powerful of offensive spells."

After another hour of teaching the Learners the fire spell I allow them an hour of free use. But remind them not to be too rowdy.

With the class done I sigh rubbing my eyes as Scooby makes his way into the large room.

Scooby says "Job already getting to you? Don't tell me teaching is beyond even your skills partner?"

I grunt to answer, "No things are going as they should. I'm an experienced fighter thrusted into the role of being a teacher. I'm so use to learning that I don't know how to teach most of it back.

"But the next class will be the harder of the other two."

Scooby looks at me to ask, "Why are they all females?"

I answer "No but everyone of them has a familiar. All nineteen of them." Scooby groans to ask if I had any painkillers for afterwards.

I nod telling him I have a bottle waiting back home. My private quarters like all the masters are the two floor homes to the left side of the academy. The Learner's quarters are on the right.

The main eight story and fifty plus room main building is where magic is taught. And for those with time they can practice their magic in the fields to the back of the academy.

With the next class coming in I nod telling Scooby "This time you get to teach about infusing."

Scooby sighs not liking the idea on bit while I smirk at his annoyance.

**Helen's POV**

Today's been really peaceful. Who would have thought being in the grounds of one of the magic academies would be so calm.

It's almost as if the air feels alive. I continue to hum as Tanis and myself continue to cook dinner.

I turn hearing Winnie and Violet walk in from outside. Both laughing and both looking a tired and sweaty. Winnie says, "Damn this place is huge wish Shag could show us around more."

I say, "You two should be careful. Shag told us that we're free to walk around but to not wander too far without him with us."

Winnie says, "We know Helen its just so boring sitting around this place. I want to see what Shag's doing with all those Learner's inside the academy."

Tanis says, "Well we can't Winnie you know just as well as we do that those Learner's are from every walk of life.

"Some of them would look at us as a chance to get a taste of what a great magic user has."

Winnie growls to say, "Anyone tries to touch me and I'll make 'em learn faster then in any class room who not to fuck with. Plus Shag's my master and the only man I trust my body with."

I smirk to say, "I'm sure he loves every time you tell him that Winnie. Now both of you go and get cleaned up."

Violet asks, "Hey mom when you get a chance can I talk to you?" I nod says, "Sure sweetie let Tanis and me finish and we'll talk."

Soon a few yawns draw my attention to Madelyn and Velma who are both waking up. Shag had asked them to join him last night. But from how Shag spoke it wasn't about sex.

Soon later they returned to our shared room tired and very exhausted.

Velma says, "We talked to Shag last night Helen we all should talk right now before he gets back from his teachings."

I nod finishing up with Tanis we go to the second floor watch room. It's a large living room area with a play area for Crow.

The little fella been having so much fun run around and scamper with all the little furry creatures that live on the academy grounds.

They are small three tailed orange colored creatures. Shag says they are the alarm system for all magical academies. But if that still left us confuses as to what they do.

But Crow took to chasing the ones that climbed in through the window. And little else has stopped him until he fell asleep.

Smiling Velma scoops up the sleeping little infant cooing to him in her arms. Sitting on the couch or an empty spots on the soft rug Velma starts.

Velma says, "Helen Shag's told us last night that things have been pushed forward. He needs you and Violet for his plan against your husband to work. But also you'll have to settle with yourselves if you're set on your choice."

I ask "My choice for what?"

Velma says "Your choice of staying as Shag's slave or leaving. He's says your the key to taking down your husband so that the Phantom's and Inquisitors can probe his mind for his treason."

I ask, "Did Shag say when I'll need to give him an answer?" Velma shook her head saying, "He needs to know within the week. Last night Shag used a special to connect my mind and Madelyn's.

"It was very exhausting and took a lot of tries. Shag told us he'd give it to us all as a means to stay in touch with each other.

"But also we get separated in odd pairings or groups we can agree to meet at a secret place."

Hearing a knock to the door Winnie says, "I'll get it. Must be Clown with one of Shag's new magic stuff."

Only seconds after Winnie opens the door someone shouts "HE PICKED A WOLF OVER ME!"

Racing downstairs I'm shocked to see four black armored knights with machine guns standing in the doorway. But in the middle of them to my shock is Sibella Dracula.

The princess and royal next in line to rule New Zero was standing before us all. And her look read that of nothing but anger.

Sibella is clearly shaking as she says, "First daddy tells me he has sex slaves. And now I find out that one of them is a wolf... and one of you has a baby!

"You all will answer my questions and don't any of you dare lie to me!"

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey everybody I'm happy to be forward with you all. So far my friend has sent me a list of funny April fools pranks. I can't wait to watch them. But I think its needed to be said that last month was crazy for me. My midterms and class assignments had me scrambling for parts to use. So again sorry dudes for not giving you an update last month. But I also hope that there won't be another delay like last month anytime soon. So lets see what you dudes left for me to read.**

**Marcswar: Don't worry Matches will have his time to shine in this story but at a later time.**

**Redlinevcr: Don't worry the princess is going to get a big wake up call this chapter dude. So yeah hope you like it.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Zero Clown's POV**

Walking with Willhouse to Shag's classroom I smirk as we walk in. Finding Scooby's barking his dominance over several familiars. Scooby was always forward when it came to what he expected to see from someone.

Shag smirks as one of the more finer dressed Learner's try and tell Scooby off.

Shag swatted the Learners shoulder with a roll of paper to say "Learner it's not your place to argue when the point is clear. You lack control over your familiar you must find even ground with it. Or it will do as it wishes costing you greatly."

The Learner sticks up her lip her cat ears stuck up as well. Like all cat creatures they are a proud race not wanted any flaws about themselves to be pointed out.

Scooby growls to say, "Then would you prefer to learn while you undergo punishment for not listening to your teachers! You are all here to learn if you cannot see past your own ego you have no place here.

"Magic requires both respect and knowledge. You must respect we familiars for we have trusted you with our growth as you grow.

"If you cannot see the flaws in yourself we will. And we will do as we wish and you will suffer for them."

The cat creature looking from Scooby then to her familiar beetle causing her to sighs. To apologizes and returns to trying to find a way to get her beetle familiar to fly. And bring back an object to her hand without dropping it.

I walk over to Shag tapping his arm. I say, "I have the Scar crystal's and leather biddings you asked for. What will you do with them?"

Shag says "Create my old friend create. Leather, metals, and plants have always been solid conduits for magic. Often amplifying our holding magic within them.

"I think I will reward the winners of the tournament with what I have in mind. Take the crystals to my quarters and if you don't mind tell the girls I'll be late to dinner. The other masters wish for us to speak about the shipment of wands we're getting."

I nod as I signal for Willhouse to follow me. On leaving the main building I see one of the Paladins.

I say "Paladin Mycroft good to see you about but why carry such a look? I'd assumed you be happy to be working along side you fellow Blooded."

Paladin Mycroft growls showing his piranha like teeth to say "It's you friend Choker who I dislike greatly Clown. He jumps four ranks simply because he works for Count Dracula.

"Where as others would have been far worthier of being a master rank."

I sigh to say "And that's what you don't get it? Shag never wanted to be a master he wanted the Grand Court to send masters to teach while he went back to fighting.

"But the Grand Court still believes that they don't need to be involved just yet. And that should worry you most.

"Shag's promotion was not what he nor I expected. But once they told me to tell him neither of us could argue.

"Shag is the last remaining Knight ranked wizard of New Zero Mycroft. None of the other masters have the knowledge to push the students to be fighters like him.

"The Courts plan is to use Shag... use him so that even if he dies there will be other knights ready to take up after him. To fill in the shoes of the legacy he's began."

As I walk past Mycroft faces says it all he understands now like everyone should. The Grand Court doesn't worry about things unless every branch of wizards are no longer present in a country.

It was because of this same thing that Africa and Australia now has no Courts present.

The Grand Court lost many wizard chapters and small insurgency groups because of the governments lack of skills and information.

Now they don't want to involve themselves in those countries until a solid government has control for at least six stable years.

Those two countries have cost them the lives of all the magic users both that lived there and that were foreign to the countries.

Now they plan to use Shag as a last means so they don't have to send anyone else here as a last measure to help New Zero.

They certainly don't want a repeat of the past and in promoting Shag is apart of their plans to bring fear to the Count's enemies.

Willhouse asks, "Sir I have to ask what will you do if Shag is killed?"

I answer, "Shag made it clear Willhouse. If he dies in battle he wants all of his girls even the infant Type to be sent away and hidden. But Shag has also asked for the Inquisitor's guild along with the Tinker agents to talk with him."

Willhouse asks, "Will he be sending for the Statue knights sir?"

I shake my head answering, "The Statue knights have made a firm statement that they won't work with Types. Even though Shag wants the Inquisitor's to once more scout for Types."

Willhouse says "They'll no doubt find a few good candidates in the various orphanages around the country. But my worry is if the other masters will agree."

I groan to say "They'll agree aside from Knight wizards Types can use body enhancement magic. With them helping the Learner's it'll give them more progress into their studies.

"But also if things get worse at least a few of the Learner's will survive the fallout of this war."

As we approach Shag's quarter I two sets of royal guards standing outside the door.

Their armor tells me they are from the Counts family. Sighing I wave the guards to stand aside.

Getting inside I find an angry Sibella glaring at Shag's slaves. Winnie growls looking to fight Sibella whose is also baring her fangs to the female wolf. I sigh to look to the guards standing with her.

I say, "Guard please go outside this is a private matter." Before Sibella could protest I stop her with a hand.

Once the guards closed the door to the quarter house I look to Shag slaves.

I say "Velma take your sister slaves and go to your rooms." Velma holding the infant Type nods to leave us.

Sibella glares at me to say, "I wasn't done talking to them."

I say "Yes you are. Sibella this is not something to talk about. You are a royal the next in line to the country after your father.

"You must stop trying to make Shag love you."

Sibella glares at me her eyes darkening till you can't even make out anything inside them.

Sibella says "I don't care about this country if I don't have Shaggy's love." I groan to say "Sibella listen to yourself. Your obsessed with Shag you need to control yourself."

Sibella says, "I'm tired of you, my father, and all my hand maidens telling me what to do. Shaggy is the only man to even talk to me like a person and not some royal doll.

"I want him and no one else to be at my side. To think he bedded a wolf! A fur clad mongrel instead of me! I want to see Shaggy right now..."

As she hisses her last words I shake my head to say, "Sibella Shag is worried about greater things then your so called love for him.

"Do you really not know why your father doesn't want Shag to have feelings for you?"

Sibella says "He told me something about upsetting the balance between world leaders."

I grunt to say, "Because he knows that if you two marry you will give birth to a hybrid! We humans didn't just one day say we'd have so many skin colors.

"Our bodies changed to help us be better killers where we were raised. Human evolution is different then monsters. Many humans crossed with years breeding to survive great challenges.

"One result after breeding is that some humans could survive depths in water that would kill some monsters.

"You father like Shag knows that if you have a child by Shag it will be born a Dhampir. Like you dead brother..."

Sibella asks "Wait I had a brother when who...?"

I sigh to say, "It was during the years of the old war. The Count lost his second wife but a human nun heard of his pain. She tried to give him spiritual guidance and in only three years some blossomed between them.

"Your father couldn't resist her gentle nature. And within ten years his first child a Dhampir he simple calls D was born.

"D showed great skill with swords and his magic was great. He could sense people from a mile away. His body magic was better then any Type at that time.

"He even crossed blades with the Black Swordsmen and lived.

"And the greatest thing the Count found out was the D was immune to sunlight. He could spend several days in the daylight hours on end. And only having mild sick spots like a harsh cold if he went over a certain amount of days.

"This of course scared people they never heard of a vampire with such skills. And that's why humans were sought after for slavery during the war. To further monster evolution to make monsters strong and have little weakness.

"Imagine it Sibella a world where no monster had the weakness of its pure bloodline. That world would see wars that raged forever...

"To stomp out this idea the Sky castles emperor wanted your brothers life. The Count was against it until he was told the full ramifications his son's life was causing.

"Yes now humans are rare but its so that monsters could survive without fighting one another over humans.

"Sure now we humans can live in small colonies. But if monsters of pure royal blood break the agreement with Sky castle to never have royal blood hybrid children. They will take the heads of everyone who was involved.

"We fear Sky Castle Empire for a reason Sibella. Shag told me of when he briefly brushed elbows with one of the guards for a supply shipment.

"...He said it felt like his whole body was exploding from inside of him. The guard told him that this was their power... The power to make ones one body destroy itself from within...

"Sibella let go of Shag or we will lose everyone you hold dear..."

Sibella not saying a word only backs away a few steps and left not even looking at me. I sigh knowing that she will either confront her father or be mute for a few days maybe longer.

Either way its still will be less painful then Shag telling her to never come near him again.

**Jack Parr's POV**

Great just great not only is my wife still nowhere to be seen. But that idiot Jayson got too greedy and ended up getting pinched.

I warned the fool about only taking small shipments of money not everyone that had six of seven figures. Now the Phantom's and Tinker agents will be looking for a trail.

That's the last thing I need right now. And that to make things worse the Count is refusing to speak to any weapons dealers.

From what the ambassador has told us. The Count needs to renegotiate talks with the gremlins to have more money supplied to aid troops and rations.

The last thing the Count's worried about is weapons. They need munitions and food to keep the soldiers he still has fighting. As well as pay them all for their efforts.

But I need an angle I need something that'll let him have open talks with me. If I can push forward my new rifles for his army I'll have cornered the marker on supplying New Zero's army.

As well as New SA army it's a win win for my wallet. I turn as Dash walks in without a care in the world.

Dash says, "The maid says the little stinker still crying dad."

I say "She gets paid to watch over him so she will. Dash did you drop off those envelops like I told you?"

Dash says, "Yeah dad I did no worries the crime bosses will be receiving their cut. And we can relax until the Count decided to talk to us."

I say "No we can't wait. From my last talk with Boss Huss he says one of the Rogue faction leaders is going to make a move in the next few weeks.

"I need you to get in contact with the one of the Rogue leaders to set up a meeting for them to talk to Brooker. With their combined might they'll put a dent into the Count's army.

"The Count will scramble and send Choker no doubt to deal with the problem. But I'll have Choker in my pocket long before he leaves to help.

"And with the wizard that talks directly to the Count on my payroll. I'll have a greater pull over this country.

"Hell I might even be able to buy off old Frankenteen so we can keep some land in the country when he takes it over. But most of all I think it'll look pretty good having one of the brightest wizard for his age at my call."

Dash say "Whatever you say dad. Hey I'm going to my friends place says he'll have some fairy dust to snort along with strippers. You want me to sent two over for you to play with?"

I say, "Why not I think I can unwind a little."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys and gals sorry for having to miss last month. My only excuse was that it was finals and yes in college they make you feel as if it's a job. So they expect your work when they expect it. So had to take a few days to let my hands rest. Being a starting engineer major is nothing short of pressure on your hands. But still dudes I hope your all cool and relaxing at least for most of the summer. So lets see what you guys left in the reviews.**

**Redlinevcr: Don't worry dude you'll get some political stuff in this chapter.**

**Mercswar: Don't worry Jack will get the worse answer possible. And we haven't seen the last of Sibella.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Zero Velma's POV**

Last night was great and even as I lie against Shag's side I can still feel him. He really needed a chance to unwind.

We didn't tell him about the vampire princess on request. But I know it would be added stress Shag didn't need. So last night like a good loving slave to her kind master. I relieved as much of his stress as I could.

Before our orgasms rocked us both into wonderful sweaty forms of sleep.

Its morning right now and soon Shag is going to wake up and start classes again. Getting up first I slip on my panties stopping but causing Shag's cum to make a wet spot in my panties.

Heading downstairs I find Helen and Tanis already at work making breakfast.

Lending them a hand I'm surprised at how calm they are. After meeting the Count's daughter who was beyond angry with us. Clown explained that we weren't to tell Shag as I said Clown knew of Shag's stress.

He said the Count's daughter is too attached to Shag emotionally. And it Shag can't work professional around her things will be tense around Shag and the Count too.

And the Count can't have his most trusted worry that he'll be beheaded for things he couldn't foresee.

Helen asks "Velma did Shag tell you when he'll be going through with his plan for my ex-husband?"

I shake my head until I see Scooby walk in from outside. With the door closing behind him Scooby looks at us.

Scooby asks "Is Shag still asleep?" I nod and Scooby goes off to his room a rope with several papers tied together secured to his body.

Tanis says "Well I'll go wake up everyone else." Tanis walks off leaving me and Helen to make final preparations.

Helen says, "I wonder what Shag will plan to do to get my ex to talk? He's not called that last Strong-arm for no reason. But still I just want Jack-Jack back."

I say, "Don't worry Helen you'll get your son back. And they you'll live happy by Shag's side."

Helen says "Its not always that easy. Soon Shag will be called away to fight and who knows how long he'll be away. I just worry too much but I can't help but feel this won't end well.

"I've grown to appreciate him Velma. The pure love that oozes from his eyes as he looks at us. I wish I had that before that bastard took my innocence."

I give her a hug and tell her everything will be ok in the end. We'll be together and happy with Shag.

**Shag's POV**

Sitting before one another are the head members of the five independent groups in New Zero. Each group strong in their own way but still a threat to the Rogues who won't dare take them on right now.

To my right are the Tinker agents they may be walking metal men. But they can make even the smallest of scrap metal into a great blade.

Next to them are the Statue Knights the name isn't why they're call statues. They're called statues because you wouldn't be able to tell if they where there if they stood in place.

The knight's armors are forged to have a reflective property making them invisible even in direct sunlight or a dark hall. Plus even in open fields it would still be hard to see them.

To my left are the Inquisitors these lean Cyclops may not be what legends have told of them. But they are fast and have aim that not other sharpshooting can best. They train themselves and Types to work with magic users.

Often some of those selected didn't get a choice to be Types. But the Inquisitors never were known for being subtle when it came to picking trainees.

And even if they don't become Types they work as body guards for nobles and anyone who pays well enough.

Next to the Inquisitors is the Nightbreeds. They may look like pale human woman with pointed ears and serpent like eyes. But they excel in dreamwalking a long forgotten magical skill. I fought a Nightbreed as she tried to get information from my mind.

She fled when she realized whom she was attacking. Ever since they've been asking numerous times by their messenger that the mother of Nightbreeds wanted to talk with me.

But I truly have been busy and this was my first ever meeting with the elderly looking woman.

Lasting on the opposite end of the table are the Dwarves clan. I didn't expect them to agree to this meeting but I'm still happy they came.

I fought for their rights to learn magic. But also warned them that the ones picked would not return for sometime. And even when they did they would be forbidden to share the secrets of magic.

The Dwarves agreed but the Count had to grant them more land and resources.

Head Tinkerer asks "Choker why are we all here? This has better not be a ill attempt to barter favors."

I shake my head to say, "The Count is busy with dealing with the main houses, the people, and his military duties. I call you all here today to see if you will help ease his worries."

Head Statue says, "So the Count wants more them the Phantoms and Inquisitors can give. I knew sooner or later he'd see the faults in them."

The Head Inquisitor retorted, "Is that a challenge you armor clad fool. Cause I will remind you why we can best any of you."

I slam down my staff before the whole room erupted into petty arguments.

I groan to say, "We are here to do business and agree to terms which will be discussed in exchange for you assistance."

Head Statue says, "The Count refuses to let me cut through the enemies defenses. Why should I agree to help now after such shame?"

I say, "Because new enemies are threating us not just the Rogue vampires."

Everyone fell silent and I added lighting my pipe "A few months ago my slave told me of how her ex husband has been making deals with the Frankenteen's of New SA.

"They plan to attack us after the Count and any other major threat to their invasion/rescue are gone. That includes a majority of you."

Dropping the folder down I allow them to look over the papers and some of them gasp.

The file had long papers on their numbers and the ways to eliminate them if needed.

Head Tinkerer says, "How dare this traitor! Choker where is the Robert Parr?"

I exhale to answer "Sitting pretty in his private estate in the South. I plan to storm his home in secret capture him and his son. And get all the information I can from him.

"Before passing him onto the Count for judgment. But our new enemy to the South has this information about us.

"Which is why I called you all here. I know some of you hate each other trust is hard to agree on. But I'm sure we can agree to something's in return for providing safety for ourselves and our home."

Nightbreed mother asks, "What would you ask from us Choker?"

I say "From the Tinkerer's I need you to work along side the Dwarves in creating weapons for magic users and Types.

"And yes Head knight I'm asking the Inquisitors to recruit Types to help protect the young witches and wizards of my academy.

"Some of them are roughly between twelve and fifteen. And only two handfuls have familiars. They need added protection if they are forced to fight.

"Night mother I ask from you and your daughters to spread rumors about me among the Rogue vampires.

"I know it's a waste of your skills. But from the paper in your file I can't ask you to fight.

"Head knight from you I ask if you can provide both security and protection in area we capture. As well as escorts for supplies that are to be delivered.

"Seeing you all will boost the moral of the soldiers. And it'll make the Rogues think very hard if they can best your men in a direct fight."

Dwarf clan leader asks "Choker some of us don't need money what will we gain from doing these favors?"

I sigh to answer "You will gain a favor from me."

All the leaders look at me in shock some interested by my words a few in shock. Head Inquisitor asks, "Does this favor include any restrictions?"

I nod saying "A favor from me means I won't kill any political figure, I won't steal, I won't aid you in treason, or help you dispose of evidence linking you to criminal actions.

"As you know I have access to the all the history in New Zero. As well as other restricted places of magic and I will give you any information you seek."

Head knight turns to me his armored helms eyes glowing at me. Head knight says, "I wish for my favor to be enacted now Choker then I agree to your requests."

I exhale to look at the Head knight nodding that I will hear him out.

Head knight says, "I've heard word that you know where the black swordsmen is."

I say "I do know where he its where he trained me in facing my faults and opening up a new skill to me as well."

Head knight says, "I wish to talk with him."

I nod to say, "I will establish a way for you to go to him but you'll have to journey to India to do so. And you must do so with only three of your guards."

Head knight nods as I place the contract onto table for them all to sign. With everyone's signature they take their leave. But I'm left in the room with the Night mother and her two protectors.

Night mother says, "So Choker shall we finally talk?"

I nod, as I too am interested to hear speck to me after years of avoiding her.

**Third person's POV**

Back over at the Dect academy the Learners are sitting through a free study period.

Several of them took the time to research everything about familiars. Some students wanted a familiar to impress master Rogers.

Shag formally being called master Rogers made him remember the old show he watched as a kid. It was about the kindest man on human TV as he recalled. The man was kind always wearing a colorful sweater.

The dwarves were using the period to see into the past of some of the common magic users. But a few students wanted to know the more restricted stuff.

One such Learner was Denny the centaur. He along with his two childhood friends Becky and Mike smile at their newest friend. Zencur the dwarf like many young dwarves doesn't have a beard.

But that isn't to say he won't grow one. Give him another five or six years and he's face will be sporting one.

Zencur says "Denny you might want to stop staring at the restricted sections doors. The live armors might think you're going to break into it."

Denny groans to say, "I just want to see all the cool stuff that might be in there."

Mike says "Well you'll have to wait until you're a Paladin rank to get into there. That section of the library isn't the most interesting part though."

Becky nods placing down the scroll she's reading to add "He's right Denny the masters library has even cooler stuff. I heard even master Choker isn't fully allowed into it yet."

Zencur says "I find it odd that some Learners call him master Rogers. Why do they use his official name when he doesn't?"

The others shrug and Mike says, "I found the book. Guys look it's the book with the of various familiar classifications and categories."

Mike flips through the pages showing the others all the different types of familiars and their rankings. Mike asks, "Why don't some of the names have pictures."

To the Learners surprise a Blooded was standing next to their table. Paladin Sue smiles seeing the young Learners already taking to studying.

Paladin Sue says "To answer your question Learner is simple. Not all familiars that have been seen have been seen long enough to be studied.

"Take the dragons for example it's hard enough to find them now yes. But before it was a great task to find them and stay close enough to study and document their features and abilities.

"An untamed familiar is like any wild animal hostile to anyone it doesn't know. I'm sure someone will document more but for now the documents will remain incomplete.

"Have fun studying Learners oh and a fun tip. Brush up on your botany for tomorrow. Master Grant is going to give you a pop exam of you potion making skills while in a pinch."

As Paladin Sue walks off Mike rushes off on his own to find an up to date botany book. Denny's eyes however wonder over an empty familiar image with the word Windigo as the familiar's name.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Been crazy dudes my town has had a lot of rain. And it's causing the flies to be really annoying. Still dudes hope summer has been fun to all of you. So yeah dude lets see what comments you left.**

**Redlinevcr: Dude glad you liked the last update and hope you like this one too.**

**Mercswar: Maybe dude but no spoilers.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Zero Paladin Stanley's POV**

Walking with Paladin Clown is simply peaceful. Mycroft has been such a pain as of late. I thought he was going to mellow out after getting to work with his sister after so long.

But I think he just can't accept that experience in battle is often the driving force behind a rank rise.

I mean reading the report that Chocker sent to the Grand Courts. I still can't believe he meet The Black Swordsmen.

The only human to live after facing seven demon gate guards. And the fact that he hasn't aged is also surprising to me.

I've never heard of any spell or item that has stifled someone's aging for such a long time. Even with the legend of his giant swords curse he should be dead.

Paladin Clown starts to talk to me snaps me from my thoughts

Paladin Clown says, "Don't look too eager Paladin Stanley. I know its not every day you get to be apart of an experiment. But we need to be sure that this helps in the battles to come."

I look over the oddly leather glove with the Scar crystal imbedded on top of the hand. Affixed around the crystal are metal symbols each one the basic spell casting symbol.

Paladin Clown says, "This glove is to help the young ones in fast surprise attacks. And simple spell casting."

Looking at the affixed rune in the palm of the glove. I see it's the rune spell for lighting tapping it the crystal glows with energy.

I gawk to ask with interest "So each glove will have a rune in the palm for simpler spell casting? So the user doesn't always have to raise his item of channeling. I see but why the Scar crystal?"

Paladin Clown answers, "To store the energy so that the user doesn't always have to focus energy into the glove.

"With almost a flick of your wrist and touching the right rune. You will be able to cast your spell. But Shag wants to work out all the flaws first before he sends this along with the other two prototypes for the Dwarves and Tinkerer's to start work on."

I ask, "What's the other prototypes?"

Paladin Clown answers "Shag will reveal them to use both once he feels they are ready. For now this is what he's asking us to work with. So now then lets begin."

**Third person's POV**

Shag is finishing up his next lesson plan for next week's physical tests. Now a month into the Learners training he wanted them to taste open area practice. Knowing that soon he'll have to push them into harsh spare matches against one another.

Being confined into a room for basic spell weaving has its limitations.

And soon the familiars will begin to out grow the students. And they will most definitely need to learn to comply with their partners.

Writing down a few notes he'll have to make while giving the tests. Shag turns hearing the study door open. He smiles seeing Crow now wobbling on his two feet into his study.

Behind him is Violet who is smiling as she's ready to catch the infant if needed.

Shag says "He's growing faster then other infants a clear sign that he's going to be a Type. But I'll have to give him to the Inquisitors soon for his training."

Violet picks up Crow as he coos at her arms. Violet ask "Why does he have to go to them Shag?"

Shag answers, "All groups would rather keep their most close traditions secret. Sure people know about how we magical users activate our powers. But they don't know what goes into the Channeling waters to make it happen.

"Nor how strict we are about our knowledge and our practices. Trust me when I say it's hard to stomach if told.

"Crow will be trained and when he's ready he'll protect a witch or wizard. Or I might have him stay here to safe guard my work along with all of you."

Violet still standing in place asks "Shag when we go to take down my dad what do you need me and my mom to do?"

Shag sighs to say, "I need you two with me to break your dads will. He's managed to train himself to resist mental intrusion. I'm going to use his worse fear on him to crack or chip away at his mental barriers."

Violet asks, "What is it? My dad always boasted about how he doesn't fear anything or anyone?"

Shag stands to walk to Violet. Getting close he strokes and rubs Crows head. Shag say, "He fears loosing his trophies. The very achievements that show he's still standing on top of his own self made castle.

"I plan to pull the very brick that placed him on such a spot."

Before Violet can ask Helen enters the room. Helen looks to Violet to say "Me Violet I was your fathers great victory in the late war. I was the trophy he got and after he had his way with me.

"He's only kept me around to have kids. And to be a reminder of how great he is. His great trophy that can walk in high heels and strut on command. Shag what is your plan to break him?"

Shag pulls a camera from his desk to say, "I need you both to help me make a video. And yes it's what you think it will be sorry but this is the only way he will crack."

Both mother and daughter blush as the hint from Shag's voice. His eyes giving them greater indication of what he implies and to both their blushes growing at ideas swirl in their heads.

Soon however another month slips by. However the Count and three of his trusted Council members are walking Dect academy halls.

The Count didn't want to send a messenger he wanted to delivery this message in person.

Because what he is planning to ask his most trust ally he wanted to do in person. And he hates that it has to be on such short notice.

The elite vampire guards that flank the trio staying alert even as they walk.

Pushing the classroom doors open reveals the shocked young faces of the Learners. At seeing the Count himself in their classroom they gasp and gossip in low breathes.

As the whispers begin Shag slams his hand on the table saying "Learners silence! My Count may I ask why you are here?"

The Lagoon Council member besides the Count says, "We need your help on the front Choker. A large horde of feral ghouls are being commanded to attack the encampments north.

"We need you to drive them back."

Shag nods to say, "Learners I'll be gone for the next two weeks or longer. Paladin Sue will make sure that you stay on track. For when I return you will have another physical test."

Shag follows the Count and members out heading straight to his quarters. Shag says "My Count would you like a brief moment to meet my slaves? Or are you going to return to the city?"

The Count says "I would like a small chat with the women under your thrall Shaggy."

Shag nods as he walks in he calls for the girls and tell them to be on their best behavior.

The girls gasp seeing the purple gray hued skin of the king of New Zero. But most of all they feel so small before the king of vampires. Winnie most of all her animal instinct screaming to not show weakness in front of the king.

The girls bow to the Count as they do their best not to do or say anything to offend him.

Helen offers the Count some tea but the Count declines. Looking them over the Count can't see fully why his most solemn and focused wizard would keep them.

The Count says, "I have to be straight with you slaves. Be mindful of who you allow into Shaggy's quarters. I have faith in his skills to use the knowledge he now has access to.

"But I fear the worse if thieves were to get their hands on them. Shaggy's well being is of great importance to the stability of my country as well.

"Also you better be sure that you watch yourselves. Slaves don't stay alive if caught betraying their masters.

"I hope you all will do your greatest efforts to make him at ease when he needs your services. And remember his life is tied to yours. If Shaggy dies your futures will change."

The girl's nod knowing full well that Shag's happiness is vital to his mindset when he returns from battle. As well as hoping Shag returns healthy.

After several minutes of silence the heavy foot steps of Shag walking down stairs are heard. The girls are stunned at what they see. A few days ago Clown had returned with a package from the Tinkerer's.

But the girls haven't gotten a chance to see what was inside. Seeing Shag's new attire is striking.

Shag says "Sorry for the delay my Count. I hope you don't mind me testing this new invention.

"It's the first of many I hope to push forward to advance my fellow magical users in battle."

The Count hums with interest as he sees his young allies attire.

The girls are simply awestruck. Shag is wearing a new cloak in the style of a trench coat. It having a shoulder cap to one side and a golden rope weaved with leather strap on the opposite shoulder. The shoulder cap is branded with the Count's crest.

Shag's chest has a breastplate similar to renaissance armor piece. But its divided sections making him flex and move with ease. The metal collar that is both holding his shoulder pieces and his breastplate has Shag's brand on it.

Both his forearms and chins are plated in a two layer metal and leather guard. The odd studded glove however catches the Counts eyes in their unique design.

The leather strap on Shag's shoulder has a square teal crystal inside a glass dome housing.

The Count asks, "Shaggy how will you and Scooby help push back the Rogues?"

Shaggy answers "I think we'll need to go with an old operation cliché humans call shock and awe."

Scooby says, "Don't worry our Count we will push them back and create enough chaos. So that your commanders there will be able to gain ground."

Shag takes up his staff along with his shield. With the shield clipped to his back holster Shag fixes his pouch belt. As well as taking up a large case.

Shag looks to the girls to say "Girls no one but Clown is allowed to enter while I am gone. And you are forbidden to leave without a partner and protection item. Am I clear?"

All of them nod not arguing with a single thing Shag says. Giving them each a kiss Shag leaves shortly after.

**Shag's POV**

After a day traveling through the rough route to the front. Scooby for the whole trip has remained in his urn along with two new familiars.

It's taken a while for Scooby to make them listen and for me to find time to fully tame them too.

The large teal crystal in my shoulder device isn't tested like most everything I'm wearing. But with faith and the energy I can spare it will hold.

And with luck the modifications I've done to my shields. Will also bring me closer to giving Clown another weapon to test with Paladin Stanley.

With the train car convoy coming to a stop I tap my urn and it hums back. Scooby is ready for the most part.

Stepping out of the car I walk along with the reinforcements into the camp.

Several troops stop and look up from their food or weapons already spreading comments and gasps.

Getting to the command tent I bow with respect to the Count's long-standing commander Luke the nineteenth. He's the nineteenth alpha of the five original wolf clans.

Many werewolves all over the world can't say they have descended from the old prime clan that fought in the monster realm wars.

And none can say their ancestor was the werewolf that the Counts family favored above all others.

Luke has been a steady push for a higher position in the Counts military. I actually want him to succeed to be honest. Werewolves are loyal to their kings and queens.

And never have favored betrayal or underhanded dealings.

Luke nods but huffs to say, "Those damn Rogues have been pushing with their ferals. We lost a fenced section along with a captain and thirty troops. Choker do you have a plan?"

I nod to look at his table maps. I say "I'll make my way to the right flank of the fence line that was lost. Using the overview from the hill there I'll be able to see how many ferals are lying in wait.

"Once I get a good number I'll drop heavy smoke flares onto the larger clusters. Have the mortar teams ready and waiting for visual.

"Once the mortars complete four valleys of both the areas I laid out. And at least two or four positions behind I'll distract them from the flank.

"Once done I'll have them focus on me along their right flank. You need to push them from their exposed flanks."

Luke nods but expresses his worry by saying "Shag at least go with a squad."

I shake my head to say, "You'll need them more then me. Plus I have two familiars that a ready to taste blood. Don't want them taking a bite out of the wrong person."

With that I make my way to an open space in the camp. In a flash I unleash the large but snarling dire wolf from my urn.

She clearly hasn't taken well to being taken from the Ether. The dire wolf howls as I poking and prodding her casting my will over her.

In a quick exchanged I force my will onto hers and after several seconds of holding my ground. She bows her head submissively. This quick tame won't last forever but it will do for now.

Walking over I pat and stroke her ear. Mounting her back I say, "Stay low and swift follow the path I show to you."

Doing as told the wolf makes quick strides as I cling to her back fur.

Charging to our position I activate the shoulder crystal with lightly capsulate me in its energy. Getting deeper into the ruined landscape I slow the wolf guiding her to the spot.

Getting off dire wolf I look to her to say, "I have yet to find out your name. But with time and taming it won't be an issue."

Taking out a spyglass from my belt I scan for the largest clusters of ferals. Finding the lead feral was easy they often have glowing purple eyes with gnashing teeth. I signal the dire wolf.

She crawls to me and I say, "Once I set off the flares we'll have to move back down the hill fast."

She nods and I create the flares and with a flick of my wrist I throw them. As they go off I mount the dire wolf again. As she races down the side of the hill I hear the air whistles with the incoming strike.

Once more the thumping of war hits my chest and I'm ready to do what's needed.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys I'll be honest I've read a lot of porn comics about different cartoon and movie franchises. And they've given tons of ideas and story themes. So also today I'll be announcing which story will ending soon. Or how many chapters are left before it ends. Hope you dudes are still having fun when they end. Now dudes lets see what you left in the comments.**

**HyperA1985: Don't worry dude more lemons on their way.**

**Mercswar: Thanks dude but that's not all the surprised I have in store either.**

**Redlinevcr: Next comes more fights and a few new surprises.**

**Oh dudes announcements please before you read on read this. Oh so yes this fic will be ending at chapter 40. That's right I know it's a short notice. But that means that Shag and his girl's story aren't at its end yet. So don't freak out and get all hyper ok. I liked the classic Scooby Doo ghoul school movie. Could have been better without Scrappy but hey a lot of people agree. So this makes the first in a few fics that will face their end for now. So that a new fic can start. I'll announce the new fics after this ends as well as two or three others that will end. So don't worry dudes it will happen.**

**Well let's see what our weed-smoking wizards doing.**

**New Zero Rogue leader's POV**

This isn't possible the damned werewolf was supposed to be easy to eliminate with his limited troops.

But now I hear tell that a wizard is fighting with them. Taking back the ground we've claimed over the last two weeks.

Only two days into this wizard's arrival and still none can tell me who he is.

Walking to my officers I look them over as I see them watching a video feed. Pushing one to the side I stand in his place watching the feed.

As the ferals and our normal troops get cut down by both silver bullets and blades. One officer gasps and starts to shake.

She says "By the Makers that Smoke Choker!"

I widen my eyes in shock seeing the wizard cut down ferals with ease. All the while a large wolf with howling as his side as it rips one of our troops arms off.

An officer says, "He has another familiar and that robe on his arm. He's been moved to the rank of master wizard!"

No wonder my troops have been loosing the legend of the Choking smoke wizard was not old. But I thought the young wizards skills were a lie by Count Dracula.

To think someone so young is a master wizard and with the ease at which he's cutting and killing the ferals.

He is everything we were told of. I say, "You fools are not to back down. Get your troops ready we will kill Choker and give his head to Father James!"

Shakily they leave the room but not without me reminding them it is me who they should fear. Not a child with a few spells and beasts.

With the troops clamoring into positions and reading to move. I wonder what Father James will say once I present the head of the child wizard?

As I wait for the officers to finish preparations a series of explosions rippled through the camp. Rushing from the tent I franticly looked around trying to find out what is happening.

Searching for answers I found it. As several more tents in the camp exploded into gray plums of gray smoke and flakes of fire.

Looking up I'm shocked to see not over then Choker floating above us while holding an odd rifle. Pulling the trigger a burst of rounds leave its barrel at us.

On hitting where he aims more explosions of his weapons bullets crash into the camp.

I shout, "Fire back you fools fire back he's right there!"

As my orders reach some do begin to fire. But to our shock Choker's body doesn't show wounds of the rounds hitting him.

Instead holes appear showing that his body was made of smoke.

Staring at the wizard as the smoke of his body reforms into him. He begins to fire once again killing anyone and everyone with ease.

Frantic I tell then to keep fighting. But to my shock two different cries fill the air now.

Looking to the front that bastard werewolf is charging at the camp. While to the camps flank a group on armored Mask giants are advancing.

Seeing them along with their smaller but equally taller then normal eight-foot servants coming from the flank.

I can't understand it. Just days again this side of the battlefield was ours to win.

But as the pale blue masked and long black robed giants smash or crush the camps defenses. I'm stuck in place.

Looking forward I see Choker as he walks towards me. I say "Its over..."

With a swing of his staff I feel nothing as the world spirals to a stop. The side of my face touching the ground but I'm can't feel the rest of my body. Gargling I see Chokers hand reach for my face.

**Third person's POV**

In the first week of the counter offensive along the northern states. The Rogue's army were shocked and slowly rumors spread.

The young master of smoke Choker himself was a monster on the battlefield.

Due to the help of the Nightbreeds Shag was slowly becoming a walking myth. One that they feared to even try and fight.

During a scouting run a squad of seven Rogue ghouls were sent to gather information.

Only one returned missing her arm and in her eyes she begged for death. Which the master of her grained but on reviving the servants blood memories.

The vampires were horrified. Choker had laid waste to their scouts along with three squads of their corpse warriors.

Necromancy comes easy once a vampire gives himself or herself to drinking corpse blood. Often a shunned practice but the Rogues love it. Having an army that never tires or talks back is great in theory.

But soon you remember they are just following orders mindlessly.

The Rogue officers talk amount themselves worried beyond belief of what to do if Choker continues at this pace.

Rogue officer says "Contact Father James I'm sure he'll know how to stop that bastard wizard."

As the group set up the call. Shag is resting or focusing himself in taming his new powers. And his new familiars as they still have yet to fully give into his will.

As the dire wolf sat on her hind legs she snarls with her eyes closes. Trying and stalling for as long as she can to prevent Shag from knowing her name.

But still he probes her mind not giving much leeway with keeping her mental barriers up.

Before long Shag had a small crowd of soldiers from around the temporary camp watching him.

Luke had instructed them not to bother Choker as he worked within the camp. But still they watched as slowly the large wolf went from long growls.

To softening once and finally hanging its head low into a submissive fashion.

Reaching out Shag touches the wolves head his eyes opening and oozing with gray ashen smoke.

The wolf's eyes soon mirrored this and a surge of his smoke leave his hands finding home with into the wolfs body.

The crowd backs up as the wolf began to grow in size. Going from five feet plus inches from tail to snout.

Its new size is nine feet plus inches from snout to tail. As the wolf shacks herself flacks of ash wisp from her fur.

Shag stands rubbing her neck to say "Welcome to my clan Alshi. I will call upon you when needed."

With that the wolf dematerializes into ash entering once more into the urn strapped the Shag's hip.

Looking around at the crowd Shag says, "May I ask what you all wish to see?"

The group says nothing and slowly starts to walk away as Shag moves to go find Luke.

In a short meeting that Shag wandered into Luke wasn't looking too pleased.

Luke says "Sir with all due respect I stress that..." The person on the other end of the Vision mirror is a higher ranking commander then Luke.

The Phantom says "And you Commander Luke will remember the order of things. You have regained our lost territory and more. Choker is needed elsewhere. Ah there you are Master Choker.

"Orders from the Generals of our Lords Council. You are to be moved to press the southern offensive.

"The Generals want access to the Gulf to be free of any random strikes along the trade routes in. So retaking the shores is needed. Your train will be departing in four hours."

Luke grows as the Phantom ends the call to say, "Just as we made significant ground. They wish for us to simply hold why? We as so close to reclaiming the whole state."

Shag says "Because Luke what you don't realize is what this state has. There is a corpse tomb resting inside this state.

"They want you to stop as to not fall for a trap. I can have my Moza Raven look over the forward position to give you an idea of what the enemy has in defense.

"But I must go and do understand this is part of the plan. A plan that I request from to our Count to undertake.

"You may not see if right away but soon it'll be clear just be ready."

Luke nods knowing after several battles along side the young wizard. That if he had a plan it was often direct and brutal.

But if Shag had been playing a long game it meant the enemy would suffer. Both mentally and morally all at once.

**Velma's POV**

With dinner finished I smile as Madelyn comes into the dinning room with Crow in her arms. Winnie and Violet right behind them.

Taking Crow from Madelyn arms I pull down my bra and start to breastfeed him.

Eating our share I use one hand to eat while holding Crow as he feeds. Violet asks "Hey how was it when Shag had sex with all of you?"

Helen says "Violet I'll tell you about sex later. I'm sure everyone wants to keep their fun with Shag to themselves."

Winnie bites into her piece of beef stew to say, "I don't mind Shag and me had rough sex.

"Plus I bit and clawed at him the whole time to be rougher. And damn was he rough just like my kind likes. He proved that he's my master no matter what anyone says."

I sigh to say, "We all prepared in our own way Violet. Shag just didn't expect what we we're going to do. But it's different for you and your mom.

"Shag's plan success hinders on the idea that your dad still thinks your his. So once Shag returns he'll step by step record you becoming his. I know it may seem a bit much but..."

Violet says "Don't worry I've lived with my dad long enough to know that he doesn't hold much sympathy for my mom and me.

"I honestly feared what he would do to me if he needed to make some kind of sexual deal. I'm beyond happy with my life now. I just want Jack-Jack to have this freedom too."

Tanis says "That might be a problem cause Jack-Jack won't have freedom if your mom's a slave."

Violet looks at us for Madelyn to explain "Since you both are legally Shag's slave Jack-Jack is also a slave.

"By slave law if the child doesn't belong to the master or owner by blood. The child will be separated from the mother."

Helen looks as if she's about to go into tears as she says, "But Shag assured me that Jack-Jack would be ok why would he..."

I say, "He didn't lie Helen. Shag just needs to talk to the Count to make an exception or do that same as he what is happening to Crow."

Helen says "But if my son become a Type he'll have to fight he'll have to kill?"

I shake my head to say, "Not all Types go to fight with magic users. They are often elite guards or watchmen for witches and wizards most sacred places. And like Crow if he does become a Type and trained.

"Shag can make it with his masters rank to have them protect us or guard the academy grounds."

Winnie says "Or you can just take your son and go back to Japan to the human sanctuary there. But that'll mean you'll never have that happiness you wanted with Shag."

Tanis tells Winnie that's a little harsh to say. While Winnie says back that they wanted to truth and there was no point dancing around it.

The look on Helen's face showed both worry and conflict. But even though Winnie is being blunt she isn't wrong.

Shag asked if Helen and Violet wanted to be his slaves for their happiness. If they went back on their words they'd lose not only a chance at that but also lose Shag's trust.

It's hard for her to weight her own happiness against her children's happiness.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


End file.
